La Sangre Nunca Miente
by Nemesis D. Keinus
Summary: En esta historia bella tiene un secreto que incluso ella desconose, algo de su pasado que la seguira en las sombras hasta el dia que edward la deja en luna nueva, es en ese momento que una nueva clase de peligros saldran a la luz y veremos a una bella mas decidida y fuerte que nunca. "Las sombras siempre me acompañaron, pero cuando por fin pude tener un poco de luz en mi vida...
1. Prologo

LA SANGRE NUNCA MIENTE

Prologo

Un ejército se levanta en armas a las afueras de su castillo dispuestos a morir por proteger a los seres que les dieron una vida, en el bando contrario se encuentran en pie miles de enemigos esclavizados por los deseos de sus señores los cuales se mueven por la ambición y el odio, seres movidos por el simple hecho de sentirse superiores y mejores que todos los demás, seres que algún día fueron privilegiados "humanos", simples seres que fueron salvados por los habitantes de ese castillo y ahora buscaban matarlos y tomar su poder.

En el interior del castillo se encuentran los señores de tan noble ejército, cuyo único deseo es preservar el orden y la paz en el mundo, su origen es oscuro, un ser descendiente directo de los reales señores de la oscuridad, del mismo modo que sus primos descendientes directos de los señores de la luz, una extraña mescla es aquella de los seres de luz y sombras pero totalmente real, para ellos lo que desde el punto de vista de otros sería algo imposible, para ellos era natural por el simple hecho de lo que eran, la luz y la sombras son parte de un todo y eso no cambiaría por las percepciones de seres inferiores. A pero esos simples seres afuera de su castillo, gritan, maldicen y reniegan de los señores de este castillo pues desean su poder, un poder que no entienden y nunca entenderán.

El joven señor de las sombras esta arto de sus reclamos sabe que con solo una orden, su ejército silenciara esas voces para siempre, pero por qué no lo hace? simple, por amor, el amor que le profesa a la mujer que sostiene en sus brazos y que ha roto aguas, próxima a dar a luz a la prueba del amor entre ella y este joven señor. Él está desesperado y teme por su amor pero la persona que ayudara a su mujer a dar a luz no llega, y esto es porque él está preparando a los hombres para la batalla, el general de las sombras y su mejor amigo debe asegurar que el castillo no sea alcanzado por el enemigo y por eso demora:

- Amor tranquilo, Dráco llegara cuando este seguro que nadie entrara al castillo, ahahaha! (el dolor era tangible en el rostro de la hermosa mujer postrada en la cama).

- Mi Ángel estas bien? (en el rostro de tan hermoso guerrero oscuro se veía el dolor y la agonía de no poder ser el, quien sintiera ese dolor para que su amada no lo sufriese, los humanos juraban y gritaban que los seres como el no podían amar ni sentir, pero que gran blasfemia era aquella, solo con ver los ojos de aquel joven se podía ver la verdad en ellos.)

- Si tranquilo mi joven señor solo que nuestra pequeña parece tener tu espíritu de lucha, todo indica que desea salir para poner en orden todo este caos, jajaja! (con esas palabras el joven medio sonrió y miro con alegría como su amada sobaba su vientre que pronto estaría vacío esperando un nuevo ocupante).

- Sin duda tiene mi espíritu, pero es seguro que tendrá tu pureza y belleza o mi dulce ángel. (si algo era cierto era la descendencia divina de la joven pues ella en si era un ser de luz, llamado por los mortales como ángel, un ser tan magnifico y lleno de amor, que al ver sus hermosos ojos azules podías morir en paz ya que te liberaba de toda culpa y dolor).

- Lo dices para engatusarme joven guerrero, te advierto que mi esposo es un ser poderoso y muy celoso. (una sonrisa se plantó en la angelical fas de la joven, mientras los ojos de su esposo se oscurecían y cambiaban para mostrar su real naturaleza mientras seguía su juego.)

- O hermoso ángel mío no temas pues por mis manos caerán imperios, solo por ti y el fruto de tu vientre. (sin más el joven las beso con fiereza y posesión mientras acariciaba su vientre y sentía como su hija lo reconocía y aceptaba sin más.)

En ese momento entro a la habitación el poderoso general totalmente vestido para la lucha, al ver la escena sonrió complacido pues él sabía que de ese amor tan extraño para los débiles, nacería un ser único e imparable, el avanzo y se arrodillo a la orilla de la gran cama donde la joven ángel estaba lista para parir, al notar su presencia el joven señor se irguió y sonrió feliz pues por fin podría ver como nacía su pequeña, su amada primogénita.

- Dráco amigo, viejo idiota! hasta que te dignas en aparecer, que tan difícil es controlar a un montón de humanos tontos! (el joven sonreía arrogante y altanero mostrando su perfecta fachada de ser oscuro y despreciable, pero que todos los que le conocían en verdad sabían que era solo un show para engañar y no mostrar debilidad.) Pero en ese momento pudo ver algo en los ojos de su amigo que apretaba su espada, gruñía y movía sus labios soltando un sinfín de blasfemias, en ese momento el joven supo que algo iba mal, y al instante elevo su voz y hablo con fiereza.

- Dráco! habla dime que sucede. (el general lo miro a los ojos y dijo algo que nunca pensó que podría ser.)

- Gama, mi señor hemos sido traicionados, los hijos del general rumano al que le disteis la inmortalidad, los cuales fueron mordidos por su padre y tío han creado un ejército de lycans (licántropos o lupar) y hematófagos (vampiros o vartric) prácticamente todo su ejército lo es!

- Haaaaa, nuestros hombres son de raza pura, nacidos y no mordidos como esos, su casta* es inferior a la nuestra, pero decidme por cuantos nos superan en número mi general!

- 20 a uno, si fuese 15 a uno no sería problema, incluso con ese número no lo es, pero debemos dejar hombres en el castillo, si no tuviésemos que proteger el castillo y nuestras castas otra cosa seria, disculpe mi señor pero no podemos permitir la caída de ni siquiera uno de los corazones de cualquier casta por inferior que sea!

- Lo se Dráco, lo sé, nuestros hombres necesitan dirección y un líder pero tú y yo debemos permanecer dentro del castillo mi mujer está por dar a luz solo te esperábamos a ti, maldición no podían elegir un peor momento estos malditos! (la joven que hasta ahora observaba la conversación atenta, hablo firme y decidida.)

- Gama, mi amor ve con ellos, guíalos, Dráco me cuidara y asistirá en el parto, pero si nuestros hombres no tienen un líder el castillo podría caer y con el nuestras casta y nuestra hija, ve y restablece el orden, yo te esperare aquí y no debes preocuparte nunca pensaría en dar ni un último respiro si es que no estoy en tus brazos, ve! (el joven la vio y se empezó a preparar para la batalla, una vez listo la beso y le juro volver, mientras se encaminaba a la salida vio a su amigo gritar órdenes para empezar a ayudar a su amada a dar vida, y sin más se acercó a él y le dijo seguro y suplicante.)

- Cuídalas son mi vida y sin una de ellas no podría seguir! (giro y vio una vez más a su amada Teray y así salió a las puertas del castillo sobre el lomo de su caballo negro como la noche su poderoso compañero matayus, en su carrera al centro del campo de batalla se le unió su leal lobo negro anubis y su gran tigre negro grastec listos para terminar con aquellos que amenazaban el orden y la paz de su casta).

En el centro del campo frente al castillo se encontraban los lideres enemigo sintiendo la victoria suya, pero al ver al joven señor oscuro correr sobre el lomo de su gran bestia por todo lo ancho del campo sintieron terror, pues era bien sabido que aquel que desafiara al joven señor pagaría con la muerte, de manera agónica, los ojos del joven y sus guerreros brillaban con un brillo infernal que al míralo te congelaba los huesos, y sin más se escuchó su grito llene de furia y odio, ellos sabían por algunos informantes dentro del castillo que el ángel que a tantos hombres había rechazados entre ellos los líderes de aquel ejercito de cobardes humanos, daría a luz esta noche por eso decidieron atacar con la esperanza de que por soberbia, el joven señor se quedara dentro del castillo para ver nacer su primogénito, pero se equivocaron y habían provocado su furia, sus informantes les habían dicho que él no se separaba de ese ángel por ningún motivo y por eso ellos habían dado la orden de que cuando la joven divina diera a luz, aprovecharan la distracción para matar al joven señor y a su general, pues por lo que sabían el seria el partero de la criatura, con la criatura verían que hacer después, pero era claro que la joven ángel seria prisionera para ser presa de los bajos instintos de tan repugnantes criaturas, o eso era el plan pero ahora todo cambio, porque era muy probable que ninguno viviera un día mas, y su miedo creció al escuchar las palabras del joven señor, de nada había servido capturar a los hijos del rumano y obligarlos a morder a sus ejércitos después de escuchar esa terrible voz del inframundo.

- Hijos míos, padres, hermanos, amigos, estos seres inferiores amenazan a nuestras castas, a nuestros corazones, vienen aquí ante nosotros para tratar de robar lo que es nuestro por derecho de cuna, a tomar a nuestras mujeres y matar a nuestros hijos, a reclamar lo que es nuestro, nosotros no matamos más que para comer, no peleamos más que para mantener el orden y nunca herimos a la madre*, pero ellos siempre toman más de lo debido y desean más de lo que merecen, por eso hoy les digo que no les den nada, pero que les quiten todo! pues no son más que bestias!, inferiores al ciervo que corre por el bosque y nos da su carne a cambio de nuestro espíritu, ellos no son como nuestros hermanos los seres de la madre, ellos son parásitos y merecen ser eliminados, "guerreros hasta la muerte", hoy crearemos un camino hacia el infierno con su sangre! (y con esto todos sus guerreros rugieron y gritaron con fuerza "hasta la muerte" y comenzaron a transformarse todos los lycans, mientras los vartric mostraban sus colmillos y erguían sus espadas.)

El ejército contrario no daba crédito a lo que veía, los licántropos del joven señor podían transformarse a voluntad sin necesidad de la luna, y portaban armaduras hechas medida y especialmente para ellos, al parecer lo que el joven muchacho al que habían torturado por información decía, era cierto, el general del joven señor era excepcional y podía crear armaduras únicas y resistentes, pero entonces recordaron las últimas palabras del joven:

- Vamos muchacho habla, cuál es su punto débil?

- Jajaja creen en realidad que eso existe, idiotas, mi señor no se rige por las leyes mortales él es hijo del mismísimo señor de la oscuridad, él es el príncipe de la oscuridad, mi señor es el mismísimo amante de la luna, él es su compañero eterno, jajajaja. (en ese momento el joven recibió diez azotes mientras le quemaban las piernas, pero el no grito solo sonrió).

- Habla en que momento son más vulnerables! (exigía el torturador sorprendido por la resistencia del joven).

- Vulnerables, por favor no me hagas reír que me dolerá el estómago, nosotros no nos regimos por sus tontas reglas mortales, la furia y el dolor nos liberan de ataduras, nosotros nunca somos vulnerables, de hecho yo hice esto para darles ese mensaje como un acto de cortesía de mi general, jajajajaa! (todos se quedaron en shock al escuchar esto, hasta que el torturador logro hablar al fin).

- A que te refieres? (dijo con voz titilante y entre cortada).

- A esto! (y sin más el joven se arrancó el corazón y lo lanzo al fuego antes de caer muerto)

Pero de su cuerpo se desprendió una sombra la cual les dijo con un susurro guiado por el viento:

- La muerte es el primer paso a la inmortalidad y el acero que es forjado en el infierno solo conoce la sangre y la maldad! (Y sin más el cuerpo del joven desapareció)

Todos los hombres que habían presenciado aquello en ese momento lo entendieron, entendieron realmente a que se enfrentaban y a que se refería aquel chiquillo, aquello ante ellos, aquel joven que cabalgaba frente a su ejército esperando para despedazarlos en cuanto la luna alcanzara su elipse* él no era un demonio común, no! él era el hijo del primero y único, ahora entendían porque no podían controlar al joven rumano que era el origen de los lycans de su ejército y a estos mismos, ya que en estos momentos esos lycans estaban en jaulas esperando ser liberados contra el enemigo para luego matarles, los seres del ejército contrario habían nacido así, ellos no habían sido mordidos, habían sido gestados, por eso el control y la habilidad de transformarse a voluntad y usar armaduras ellos eran perfectamente conscientes de todo y no solo eso, sobre sus lomos llevaban arqueros vartric con flechas de plata, seres a los que sus lycans parecían aborrecer, ya que cada vez que un vartric se acercaba demasiado a un lycan terminaba en pedazos, esto era más de lo que muchos de sus hombres pudieron soportar ya que echaron a correr, los tres jóvenes líderes miraban aterrados como algunos de sus hombres empezaban a huir, pero su huida no duro mucho ya que el príncipe de la oscuridad lo vio todo y como ráfagas de muerte su tigre y su lobo los habían despedazado en carrera mientras volvían al lado de su amo. El mensaje era claro el príncipe no perdonaría la ofensa, ya no quedaba nada más, era pelear y esperar una oportunidad de escape mientras sus hombres morían y sin más se escuchó un grito que inicio la batalla por parte de los 3 jóvenes humanos convertidos en vartric por sus padres:

- Avancen, y tomen ese castillo! (mientras con eso ambos bandos se abalanzaban a la batalla con el único objetivo de matar o morir.)

Dentro del castillo se libraba otra batalla, pero en esta sin embargo se luchaba por dar vida, no por tomarla, Teray se encontraba teniendo problemas para coronar a su pequeña ya que parecía que la muy bribona era más grande de lo previsto, con cada instrucción de Dráco para que pujara, ella lo así, seguido de un terrible grito de dolor lo cual laceraba el negro corazón del guerrero que la asistía, mientras fuera del castillo el esposo de la joven Teray y su ejército despedazaban sin piedad al enemigo, el joven príncipe se sentía cada vez más desesperado y lo invadía una sensación de que algo terrible pasaría, los tres señores vartric sabían que la batalla estaba perdida por lo que decidieron que por lo menos le ganarían a su enemigo en una batalla y sin más ordenaron la liberación de los lycans, a pesar de no poder controlarlos, mientras los lycans distraían al ejercito ellos entrarían y matarían a la joven que los había rechazado y a la criatura maldita, hija de aquel príncipe oscuro.

Y sin más la batalla de por si sangrienta se volvió aún más sádica, los lycans que habían sido liberados no tenían control y no distinguían amigos de enemigos, los brazos y piernas destrozadas de los vartric convertidos eran esparcidos por el campo, mientras el joven príncipe les gritaba instrucciones a sus hombres para que se formaran en grupos de cuatro y acabaran con las bestias atrapadas por sus instintos, un grupo de 10 lycans convertidos se lanzó contra él y sin siquiera dudarlo el joven los envistió en el aire aprovechando el impulso que matayus le dio al correr así ellos, al caer los lycans que estaban aturdidos por el golpe fueron presa fácil para el filo de su espada, mientras sin mucho esfuerzo arrancaba la cabeza del primero que se encontraba en el suelo para lanzarla lejos, cuando el segundo empezaba a incorporarse lo tomo de la pata trasera, y lo arrastro hacia el mientras ponía un pie sobre su vientre y lo habría en canal mostrando sus viseras expuestas para así arrancar su corazón en un movimiento rápido de manos, el tercero se había incorporado y eso facilito la tarea del joven pues sin más se agacho y atravesó el pecho del lycan para al momento de sacar su espada introducir su mano y sacar el corazón destrozado del pobre animal, todo esto lo hiso en menos de 10 segundo para después girarse y cortar la cabeza de al menos otros dos lycans mientras sus ropas negras de por si bañadas en sangre se empaparan aún más, los 4 lycans restantes no dudaron en atacar pero eran lentos en comparación del joven guerrero que con movimientos fluidos de su espada los despedazaba y cortaba dejando solo trozos de carne y viseras dispersos mientras él se bañaba en su sangre, él podía ver a sus hombres estaban acabando con unos de los últimos de sus oponentes en ese momento 10 de sus hombre se le acercaron y lanzaron a sus pies a 3 vartric que aún se movían y sin pensarlo mucho hablo frio y directo:

- Donde están sus amos? (los jóvenes se miraron asustados sin saber qué hacer, entonces el joven señor hablo una vez más dejando en claro sus opciones).

- Donde están sus amos y puede que les toque un destino rápido y misericordioso o lento y doloroso, ustedes eligen. (y sin más los jóvenes lo entendieron, podían morir rápido y pacifico o lento y tortuoso, por lo que con terror y resignación hablaron)

- En el castillo, han ido a por su señora, su ángel!

- Nooo!, matadles sin piedad y que su muerte no conozca la paz! (y sin más se llevaron a los jóvenes, mientras el príncipe montaba su caballo y corría desesperado al castillo esperando poder proteger su corazón y su alma).

En el castillo un grito cansado se escuchó seguido de un pequeño balbuceo, algo poco común de una recién nacida, pero dado su naturaleza al general que la sostenía no le importó al ver esos hermosos ojos azules con pequeños matices de purpura, sin duda la mescla de los ojos de sus padres, la joven Teray estaba exhausta pero no le importó al ver como su amigo el tarado que siempre la molestaba, llevaba en sus brazos a él ser que más amaba además de su amado compañero, a su hija, todo aquel que hubiese visto a Dráco y a Teray juntos en una habitación los habría visto gritándose y proclamándose un odio infinito que ninguno sentía, solo que Dráco como leal protector y maestro del joven príncipe siempre busco lo mejor para él y por eso molestaba a la joven ángel para probar su amor hacia él, que desde su punto de vista era su mejor amigo e hijo dado que no los poseía, y ella entendía esas pruebas y lo retaba, por eso de que llevaran tan extraña relación. Mientras Dráco le entregaba a la pequeña a su madre sintió una presencia enemiga y sin dudar se preparó a pelear tres jóvenes vartric entraron a los aposentos de sus señores y el los reconoció y la rabia lo invadió al saber que esos eran los descendientes mortales de los siervos de su señor los hijos alguna vez humanos de Aro, Marco y Cayo Vulturi sus únicos descendientes de sangre, cuando se preparaba para darles muerte y mandarlos directo al infierno, ellos gritaron desesperados:

- Matadles, no dejad uno vivo! (el general giro a su derecha para ver como algunos de los guardias del castillo que debían protegerlos se abalanzaban contra su señora y la pequeña, en menos de un segundo él los había interceptado y los mordió y con su sangre vio sus recuerdos y sintió el dolor de un maestro al ser traicionado por su alumno, por algo tan simple como la ambición y la estupidez, los habían vendido por un título banal y humano, solo por eso no dudo y los mato a todos, pero algo lo hiso reaccionar un grito de dolor puro, un grito que clamaba su nombre.)

- No, suelta a mi hija maldito!

- Esta chiquilla no está mal, es bonita, podría ser una buena esposa para mí, solo piénsalo la esposa de Alexander Vulturi, jajajaja!

- Tú serias una buena esposa para mi Teray, la esposa de Samael Vulturi!

- Estúpidos tómenlas y vámonos ese tipo no se detendrá mucho tiempo despedazando a esos imbéciles, vámonos!

- Calma primo, querido Alistar!

- Dracooooooo! (Teray sabía que era mejor morir antes de permitir que su hija estuviera cerca de uno de esos animales.)

Su amado esposo, su compañero, su amor, ella no podía permitirse producir ese dolor, si ella o su hija eran sacadas del castillo la deshonra para el seria infinita, además si alguno de esos malditos la tomaba a ella o a su hija el de seguro moriría. Dráco peleaba con furia e indignación contra aquellos traidores, él les había ofrecido a los hijos de los Vulturi una oportunidad de retirarse y no pelear, había sacrificado a uno de sus jóvenes aprendices con este fin, sin saber que en el castillo había más traidores, su esencia se estaba liberando rápidamente y lo más seguro es que no pudiera controlarse una vez expuesta su verdadera naturaleza todos los que lo vieran tendrían que morir.

- Mi señora, resista un instante más, nadie vivirá después de tal traición! (Los gritos de Dráco eran claros y fieros, el no tardaría en eliminar a todos los traidores eso era seguro.)

- Dráco, ayuda, proteged a mi niña! (Los jóvenes Vulturi sabían que no tenían tiempo, debían actuar ya, el guerrero ya casi no tenía presas a su alcance y lo más seguro es que todos morirían.)

- Que esperan estúpidos vámonos ya!

- Mi amada Teray despídete de tu sirviente y del inútil de tu esposo, pues nunca lo volverás a ver! (el maldito de Samael se regocijaba de su supuesta victoria mientras tomaba a la reina de los Zainet en brazos, ella se retorcía en sus brazos tratando de liberarse, pero seguía débil después de dar a luz, mientras su pequeña hija gritaba con tal fuerza que sus gritos eran incluso más fuertes que los de su general en plena batalla.)

- Ya cállate chiquilla, en cuanto salgamos de aquí te are ver quien es tu amo y señor, juro que serás una esposa sumisa y obediente!

- Maldición corran y déjense de estupideces, el maldito esclavo de sus perras nos alcanzara, hagan callar a esas estúpidas o no llegaremos lejos!

- Tranquilo alistar, no importa si gritan, los gritos de los muertos cubrirán nuestro camino!

La joven Teray sabía que era cierto, la sangre y los gritos de los combatientes confundirían a Dráco y a su amado, tenía que hacer algo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Su mente ideaba alguna manera de retrasar a eso malditos que la secuestraban a ella y a su hija, y como si el poder de los señores de la luz aun la protegiera, 2 de los hombres de su esposo les bloquearon el paso a sus raptores, y se prepararon para pelear.

- Soltad a nuestra señoras, ahora mismo o preparaos para morir!

- Estúpidos! Están en desventaja, si se mueven mataremos a sus queridas señoras! (al decir esto el joven Vulturi acerco una daga al cuello de la joven reina.)

- Si la dañáis a ella o a la princesa, tú y tu pueblo conocerán lo que es el infierno, la ley de alma es brutal!

- No me asustas, estúpido, retírate o ellas morirán! (Teray sentía la daga contra su garganta y entonces no dudo en hacer lo necesario para proteger a su hija, en un movimiento brusco logro que la daga cortara su cuello y de la herida brotaran grandes cantidades de sangre.)

- Pero que has hecho maldita mujer!, acaso prefieres morir a permanecer a mi lado?

- La muerte es algo banal y humano, yo no moriré, solo dormiré hasta volver a ver a mi amado. (el joven vartric no podía creerlo, se arriesgaba a morir por ese hombre y por su hija, solo porque creía que lo volvería a ver, los jóvenes soldados de la reina nunca habían podido controlar su trasformación en lycan y vartric, hasta ese momento, el ver a su reina herida y a la princesa llorando, los saco de control y de razón y sin más se abalanzaron contra los jóvenes captores de su reina, la transformación fue tan rápida que no sintieron la fractura de sus huesos y su reagrupamiento, la sangre de su ama los había despertado y enloquecido, su único objetivo era recuperar a su reina.)

- Qué demonios es esto?

- Corran, o nos mataran! (el pánico era obvio en su voz, morirían si no salían de ahí rápido.)

El señor oscuro estaba entrando al castillo cuando escucho los signos de una fiera batalla, sin dudar corrió así donde se escuchaban los gritos y vio como un grupo de sus hombres peleaba contra otro, no tardo en comprender que había sido traicionado, con todo su odio mato a todos los traidores a su paso, mientras corría a sus aposentos, cuando llego allí observo un camino de muerte y a lo lejos escucho los gritos de su general en combate, corrió como si no tuviera otra razón para vivir, al llegar hasta donde se encontraba su general , lo vio peleando con unos 20 hombres los cuales no tardarían en caer, por las habilidades de su amigo el cual al sentir su presencia, le grito con fuerza y desesperación.

- Ve! Ellas están adelante, siguiendo este camino, yo me encargo de los traidores tú debes recuperar lo que es nuestro, corre maldición!

- Gracias viejo, no dejes uno vivo!

- Lo are, juro que lo are!

- Terayy! (el señor oscuro grito con tal fuerza al ver ante sus ojos lo que pasaba, su amada estaba herida y su hija lloraba en el piso, 2 de los jóvenes Vulturi peleaban con sus hombres mientras el tercero arrastraba a su amada que peleaba y sangraba para que no se las llevaran.)

- Suéltala maldito, pagaras por esto!

Los jóvenes Vulturi habían iniciado una batalla perdida, mientras dos de los primos trataban de detener a los jóvenes que les impedían el paso, Samael intentaba pasar llevándose a Teray junto con la pequeña, pero la joven celestial trataba con todas sus fuerzas liberarse, la pequeña de una manera extraña había logrado liberar parte de su poder produciendo una llama la cual la cubrió por lo cual, ella había sido lanzada al suelo por su captor, mientras su madre luchaba por hacer lo mismo, la herida en su cuello sangraba de tal manera que pronto ese cuerpo se destruiría, pero al escuchar el llamado de su amado tan cerca entendió que ya no era necesario luchar su amado la salvaría a ella y a su pequeña, pero el alivio que la invadió a ella, era terror en los corazones de los jóvenes Vulturi que al ver su destino sellado no dudaron en destruir lo necesario para sobrevivir. En un momento de desesperación por escapar el joven Samael demostraba ser indigno hijo de su padre, con una mente obsesiva y voluble, Aro podía ser caprichoso, pero entendía que tenía limites los cuales no debía rebasa, en cambio su hijo solo quería tener más de lo que merecía, por lo cual su padre lo trataba como a un ser inferior, pero él sabía que si vencía al dueño de su padre entonces tendrían que respetarlo y aceptarlo como su superior, ya no sería más una deshonra para los Vulturi ni tampoco su primo Alexander, Alistar simplemente era un peón alguien demasiado influenciable y eso jugo a favor de los planes de sus primos, pero ahora qué?, el señor de la oscuridad corría hacia él y lo más seguro era que moriría, pero en ese momento una idea curso su mente si no podía quitarle su tesoro al joven rey y reclamarlo como suyo, podía destruirlo y sin más Samael clavo su daga en el pecho de la joven Teray, ante los ojos de su amado, el corrió desesperado a su lado para tomarla en sus brazos, en ese momento no importaba nada más que su compañera y su hija que yacía en el suelo el joven lycan que peleaba con los jóvenes Vulturi se distrajo y descuido su guardia momento que Alexander aprovecho para atravesar su pecho con una espada provocando su muerte, su compañero de batalla y primo enloqueció al ver la sangre de un miembro de su familia caer y ataco a Alexander pero en un acto de cobardía el tomo a su primo Alistar y lo lanzo al filo de la espada del joven vartric causando su destrucción, mientras él y Samael huían como cobardes dejando atrás el castillo y al joven señor. El joven señor llego hasta su amada que agonizaba, pues la herida en su pecho era mortal, era claro en ese momento que estaba muy débil para curarse, ese cuerpo ya no le serviría.

- Mi amor no me dejes! (la joven Teray lo miro a los ojos y vio su dolor).

- No sufras mi señor, nos volveremos a ver en otra vida, cuida a nuestra hija y cuando mi cuerpo se restaure y reencarne en este mundo te buscare, hasta encontrarte! (en ese momento el general ya había llegado hasta ellos y tenía en sus brazos a la joven princesa, pero al ver lo que pasaba ante el juro venganza, el joven guerrero tenía a su amada fuertemente sujeta a su pecho y lloraba sangre por su perdida).

- Déjame ver a mi niña Dráco, quiero decirle cuanto la amo! (el general no dudo en acercar a la niña a su señora al oír su voz cada vez más débil).

- Mi niña se fuerte! y no dudes de tu corazón, el té guiara hasta un grandioso destino, un destino que tu forjaras con amor o con odio mi bebe, siempre estaré contigo, siempre! (la pequeña la miro y toda seña de dolor o duda desapareció de sus ojos, al decir eso se giró y miro a su amado y le dijo con todo su corazón.)

- Te amo! (después miro a su general, a su amigo el que fue como su padre y le pidió un último favor.)

- Cuídalos! Y amala! (y sin más exhalo su último suspiro en los brazos de su amado, al sentir el cuerpo sin vida de su amada, el dejo salir un grito desgarrador que más bien sonó como el rugido de un animal herido, el cual desato el llanto de todo su pueblo el destino estaba echado ellos tendrían su venganza contra los traidores.)


	2. Sueños confusos

**_N/A: Esta parte de la historia estara muy ligada con el libro, con forme vaya avanzando se ira alejando de la histria original hasta volverse un poco mas sombria, criticas, comentarios y mentadas de madre, en los reviews o por mensaje privado, como quieran espero disfruten esto. _**

**Capítulo I:**

**Sueños confusos.**

Bella pov:

No estaba cien por ciento segura de si esto era un sueño o real ya que podía oler y sentir todo a mi alrededor, pero esto cada vez me parecía más extraño e imposible que el hecho de que existieran los vampiros u hombres lobo, me encontraba en algún bosque frondoso y oscuro, cubierto de nieve totalmente desolado, pero a lo lejos oía un lamento de dolor que no era ni humano ni animal, como si una fuerza ajena a mí me impulsara empecé a correr hacia donde venía ese lamento, a lo lejos vi a una criatura realmente extraña, cada paso que daba me daba una visión más clara de tal criatura, parecía un ser salido de las películas de terror, era como ver a un hombre mesclado con un lobo, realmente no era como jake y su pueblo los describían, era como si todas las historias humanas de los hombre lobo fueran ciertas, su cuerpo era como el de un hombre realmente grande de unos 2 m. de alto, terriblemente musculoso y estilizado como si hubiera sido creado para correr, su pecho amplio y cubierto de pelo negro grisáceo era hermoso, sus manos y pies parecían garras con dedos realmente largo, los huesos de sus pies parecían haberse alargado para lograr mantener el talón lejos del suelo y dar mayor impulso, su cabeza era semejante a la de un lobo, larga y fina en el hocico, con una gran hilera de dientes blancos afilados como cuchillas, pero con una mirada que denotaba una inteligencia superior incluso a la humana, todo su cuerpo cubierto por ese brillante pelaje gris cenizo con matices negro solo lo hacían ver más omnisciente, pero que era? Acaso ese ser era un verdadero hombre lobo! Seguí andando hasta el, al llegar a su lado sentí un terrible dolor y miedo, no por mí, sino por él, tenía una pata gravemente herida, parecía que lo habían atacado con flechas, y una había atravesado uno de sus huesos, probablemente le había roto el fémur, el lloraba y se lamentaba, en su rostro parecía haber rastros de las facciones de un joven niño herido y asustado que busca los brazos de su madre, el olor de su sangre junto al de su cuerpo me desconcertó, me parecía un aroma tan familiar y dulce que como posesa me arrodille a su lado, pero al momento de tratar de tocarlo mi mano paso a través de él! Pero qué diablos, podía sentir y oler, lo percibía todo, pero no podía intervenir para ayudarle, el no parecía peligroso, su llanto se incrementaba y se hiso un ovillo junto las raíces de un árbol como si eso lo protegiera de su perseguidor, la nieve empezaba a caer y así mas frio, el necesitaba refugiarse o moriría pero esa herida no lo dejaba moverse, quería gritar para que alguien viniera ayudarle, me sentía mal, me dolía verle así. Pero como si alguien hubiera oído mis plegarias y su dolor, escuche el galope de un caballo, su respiración agitada, no entendía nada! yo nunca había estado cerca de un caballo, pero estaba segura de que ese caballo había sido criado para la guerra, algo en su andar me lo decía.

Que hacía?, como podía saber que ese caballo de guerra no era de su perseguidor, pero entonces escuche una voz terriblemente familiar y me quede helada no era posible que?

- Vamos bicéfalos, corre más rápido, o que ya estas viejo? Jaajajajaaaaa! (Qué? Esa era mi voz, era un poco más melodiosa y atrayente, pero estoy segura que era mi voz. Qué diablos pasaba aquí?)

- Setí, a dónde vas?, Gribten, gato loco tu también? (de entre los arboles a mi espalda vi aparecer a un enorme lobo y un tigre, los dos negros como la noche pero que despedían de sus ojos una inteligencia y una mirada, semejante a la de un demonio salido desde el mismísimo averno, se agazaparon y miraron con sigilo a la criatura a mis espaldas, como si yo no existiera. Segundos después un hermoso caballo negro, grande y estilizado, mucho más hermoso que cualquier pura sangre en el mundo troto hasta su lado, nunca había visto un animal tan magnifico y único, era como ver a un grupo de seres divinos, pero cuando vi al jinete de ese animal fue como si me hubieran dado un golpe a puño cerrado directo en la cara, era yo!.)

- Valla pero que es esto? Quien es él? Acaso lo conocen? (lo que vi después no tenía sentido, escuche como ellos le respondían a mi otra yo, ok creo que ya se, ahora si me volví bien loquita o es el sueño más raro de mi existencia.)

- No, desconocemos su origen o su nombre princesa! (respondió el tigre.)

- Mmmm, pensé que ya habíamos quedado en que soy Ariant (N/A: Ariant en mi lengua natural es "el que cumple los sueños"), no princesa, puaj!

- Tu nombre solo puede ser pronunciado por aquellos con un nexo de sangre directo contigo, ya lo sabes no seas necia! (ok ahora el lobo, estoy muy mal, eso está claro.)

- Huy parecen mis padres en lugar de mis acompañantes*!

- Déjate de juegos, no te comportes como una niña, parece ser que este lycan furic, es el hijo del rumano reconocería esa herida en su pata donde sea, se la hiso Aro. (mi otro yo miro con furia al lobo que si más recuerdo ella llamo Setí, la cual lo hiso encogerse, esto era escalofriante, que pasaba aquí y por qué nadie me veía?).

- Aro es un maldito, el solo quería alimento y lo tratan como si fuera su culpa que los hijos de su familia lo apresaran y torturaran hasta la locura! (antes de que alguno de los animales pudiera decir algo, ella se bajó del lomo del caballo y avanzó hacia él ser al que había llamado lycan.)

- Shhhsss, tranquilo no te hare daño, déjame ver tu herida si? (ella lo miraba con cariño y amor como si ella fuese su madre y el su hijo pequeño, el cual calló y raspo su rodilla, fue la visión más rara hasta el momento y sinceramente ya no podía confiar en mi salud mental, que sería esto, un sueño, una pesadilla, una alucinación o no sé qué más pensar.)

- Voy a sacar la flecha si? (el parecía entenderle a mi otro yo, ok como demonios es que ella se puede parecer tanto a mí, los mismos cabellos, la misma contextura física, aunque he de reconocer que ella se veía más fuerte, parecía que sus músculos estaban más tonificados, como si los hubiera trabajado horas en un gimnasio, pero también estaba su ropa, parecía ser de siglos atrás y las costuras parecían adornadas con hilos de oro y plata, era un pantalón negro de cuero corte recto, sujetado por una tiritas de cuero trenzadas donde debería ir el zíper (Cremallera), un cinturón de cuero negro con hebilla de plata la cual tenía un escudo muy peculiar, pero no pude distinguir la forma con exactitud, la parte superior del traje parecía un corsé de cuero y con detalles en seda dejando un muy revelador escote que no caía en lo vulgar, con una capa de seda negra en el exterior y roja en el interior, el corte de su ropa parecía del mismo tipo que usaban los soldados cruzados o quizás anterior, no podría determinar la época, pero sí que esas ropas eran dignas de la realeza. Ella movía sus manos con gran maestría sobre la herida, limpiando la zona y buscando la mejor forma de sacar la flecha.)

- Quieto sí! no dolerá más que un instante y luego te llevare a casa!

- Que estás loca! él ha destruido aldeas enteras! A convertido a cientos, no podemos dejarlo ir así, como así! (Setí estaba furioso, no era seguro mantener con vida a un ser así y ella quería dejarlo vivir, yo estaba de acuerdo con mi otro yo, no sabía por qué, pero esa criatura me inspiraba ternura y paz, no quería que muriera.)

- El vivirá y si tienes algo que objetar, lo discutiremos con el filo de nuestras garras! (ante esas palabras todos se encogieron ligeramente, para luego recomponerse y que Seti hablara con astucia.)

- Ya veremos que dice tu padre!

- Como sea! (al decir eso ella ya había sacado la flecha, desde que ella se había acercado a la criatura, ella no había gruñido, ni gemido, parecía feliz y cómodo siendo tocado por ella.)

- Ya esta pequeño, ahora solo la vendare! (qué diablos ella era bipolar o qué? sus cambios de humor me recordaban a Edward. Cuando le hablaba al lobo, se dirigía a él como si fuera un paria y al herido como si él fuera un niño pequeño.)

- Vamos sube al lomo de bicéfalos, te importa bicéfalos?

- No, que suba! pero que cuide sus garras o no solo tendrá una pata rota sino también el cráneo! (en definitiva, me volví loca! El caballo también habla.)

- Muy bien listo! Vamos a casa!

En un instante lo que para mí era una clara señal de demencia se intensifico, cuando todo a mi alrededor se volvió negro y sentí un terrible dolor en todo el cuerpo, podía sentir la tierra bajo mi cuerpo y la humedad del aire, pero más allá de eso un olor a sangre entre dulce y almizclado, con sol y hierbas. Se escucharon lamentos y al abrir los ojos vi a varios hombres riendo, al girar mi rostro un poco, vi varios cuerpos de lycans desollados y algunos otros cuerpos que al mirar sus ojos supe que eran vampiros, ya que sus pupilas eran rojas, como por reflejo lleve mi mano a mi vientre y sentí unas pequeñas pulsaciones como latidos, una terrible opresión se plantó en mi pecho, las pulsaciones cada vez eran más débiles y como si no controlara nada, hable:

- Malditos, me han robado lo mas preciado, y no importa el precio, lo pagaran! (mi voz se debilitaba, era como si yo fuera un espectador tras una ventana de doble fondo, sin control de lo que pasaba, pero si sintiéndolo todo en carne propia.)

- Tú y tus abominaciones no seguirán viviendo, hoy tú junto con tus ideales morirán y esta vez exterminaremos a todos eso perros repugnantes y aquellos que los protejan. (al decir eso el muy maldito me atravesó el pecho con una espada y todo se volvió a oscurecer, sentía el cuerpo cada vez más pesado, pero no podía hacer nada. Después de lo que para mí pareció una eternidad, sentí una gran calidez a mi lado alguien me abrazaba, reuní todas mis fuerzas y abrí los ojos, todavía no podía definir si yo manejaba ese cuerpo o era alguien más, pero hasta ahora todo parecía indicar que yo estaba viendo todo desde una caja de cristal dentro de este cuerpo sin poder actuar a voluntad, ante mi o ante estos ojos estaba un hombre de unos 28 o 32 años era difícil saber, pero era hermoso, tenía rasgos fuertes, su piel bronceada de un color entre el avellana y miel, por un momento pude reconocer sus rasgos como latinos, pero su cuerpo no concordaba con la gente de esa región, era más alto y fornido que Emmett quizá tuviera unos 2m. o más, al mirarlo mejor note una gran cantidad de cicatrices cubrían su cuerpo, muchas parecían haber sido hechas con cuchillas pero había 3 en su pecho que resaltaban ya que parecían garras. Su cabello negro pulcramente arreglado en una coleta y sus ojos café oscuro casi negros me miraban con mucho amor, él me tenía en sus brazos.)

- Mi niña, mi amor, no me dejes, le prometí a tu madre amarte y cuidarte, no me dejes te necesito tanto, uhuuuu. (me sentí fatal al ver como el trataba de controlar los sollozos.)

- Perdóname por no poder protegerlo!

- A quien mi amor? (el seguía llorando mientras me sostenía más fuerte contra sí. Tome su mano y la puse sobre mi vientre.)

- A nuestro hijo, a tu hijo!

- No, por favor, no! Resiste tu padre te sanara! (no el cansancio era cada vez peor, en ese momento sentí que esto era una despedida.)

- Te amo viejo amigo, y juro que ya sea en esta vida o en la siguiente, nos volveremos a ver, juro que nuestra venganza caerá como ola de muerte sobre nuestros enemigos, hasta pronto! (reuní todas mis fuerzas en mi mano y la puse sobre su mejilla, y de esa manera me hundí en la nada.)

No sé cuánto paso hasta que un sonido estruendoso me libero de mi confusión, era mi celular, la alarma había sonado, todo había sido un maldito sueño, yo estaba en mi cama bañada en sudor y lágrimas, pero como es que todo lo que percibí en ese sueño era tan real, tan vivido, como sea, me tenía que levantar sino no estaría lista para cuando me reuniera con Edward en un rato, al girarme para ver la hora me di cuenta que hoy era un día funesto, "13 de septiembre", había estado tratando de ignorar esta fecha, el día que se cumplía parte de otra de mis pesadillas, una fecha que me acercaba cada vez más a mi peor temor, "envejecer" y que con el tiempo mi cuerpo se marchitara, ya que con eso, solo se haría más claro que Edward no podría seguir a mi lado. Las noches previas a esta había tenido el mismo sueño en el cual estaba en nuestro prado durante un día soleado, algo muy raro aquí, pero que al internarme en él y acercarme al centro, podía distinguir una figura conocida para mí, era la abuela Mary. Mas sin embargo al estar frente a ella podía notar que replicaba mis movimientos, no tardaba mucho en entender que era yo en un espejo, ese era mi destino si Edward se negaba a mi cambio, después veía a Edward acercarse a mí, mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos y me deseaba un feliz cumpleaños, con esto despertaba aterrada, esa pesadilla la entendía, pero el sueño de esta noche me era un misterio, que fue todo eso?, sinceramente creía que el mal funcionamiento en mi mente, el cual bloqueaba a Edward me estaba pasando factura y pronto colapsaría. Con estas ideas y miedos me levante, pero cuando empezaba a tomar mis cosas de aseo, sentí como si alguien estuviera cerca de mí, al levantar la vista para mirar por la ventana una mortecina luz gris, la luz propia de una mañana nublada, sustituyó el paisaje de mis pesadillas. Por un momento creí ver una sombra en el bosque moverse, como la silueta de un hombre, pero pensé que podía ser alguno de los Cullen, para ver si ya me había levantado, Alice estaba actuando como loca desde que supo que se acercaba mi cumpleaños, este verano fue bueno pero solo por la presencia de Edward y su familia, sin pensar más en eso me dirigí al baño para asearme, después de unos minutos en los cuales el agua alivio mis tenciones salí de la ducha, una vez lista, con ropa que de seguro Alice desaprobaría, salí de la casa como bólido, no sin tropezar un poco, pero era indispensable para mi salir de casa antes de que Charly iniciara con las nefastas felicitaciones por tan terrible evento, para cuando llegue a la puerta de mi camioneta estaba agitada, cuando me disponía a abrir la puerta pude sentir como si alguien desde el interior del bosque me observara, al girar mi cabeza hacia el bosque pude notar otra vez una sombra moviéndose, pero al no ver nada durante unos segundos decidí que estaba paranoica, lo más seguro es que el estrés y los miedos por mi cumpleaños, hubieran desatado tan extraños sueños, a su vez los sueños me ponían en un estado de alerta, eso era todo, no creo que yo le interesara a nadie tanto como para seguirme, claro nadie más que Edward.

Una vez dentro de mi vehículo, lo encendí lo cual produjo un ensordecedor chirrido por la resurrección de tan antiquísimo artefacto, por un momento pensé que me dejaría sorda, después de que se calentara lo suficiente el motor, emprendí la marcha hacia la escuela y deje a mi mente en la nada, pues no me apetecía pensar en todos los líos de mi subconsciente, ya después me mortificaría por eso, cuando entré en el conocido aparcamiento que se extendía detrás del instituto de Forks y descubrí a Edward inmóvil, recostado contra su pulido Volvo plateado como un tributo de marfil consagrado a algún olvidado dios pagano de la belleza. Mis sueños no le hacían justicia. Y estaba allí esperándome sólo a mí, igual que cualquier otro día. Su hermana Alice estaba a su lado, esperándome también. Sin mucho esfuerzo me moleste con ella, ya que al ver sus manos pude notar una pequeña caja cuadrada envuelta en papel plateado. Le había dicho que no quería nada, de nada, ni regalos ni ningún otro tipo de atención por mi cumpleaños. Pero no ella no me escucho, cuando su pequeño rostro se alzó en mi dirección pude ver sus ojos brillando de excitación, si en definitiva ella era feliz ignorando mis deseos. Al bajar de mi chevy pude ver como daba pequeños saltitos en un pie, lo cual me molesto más y casi tiro la puerta de mi camioneta por la fuerza con la que la cerré. Después me dirigí lentamente hacia donde me aguardaban. Alice saltó hacia delante para encontrarse conmigo; su cara de duende resplandecía bajo el puntiagudo pelo negro.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella!

-¡Shhh! (bisbiseé mientras miraba alrededor del aparcamiento para cerciorarme de que nadie la había oído. Lo último que me apetecía era cualquier clase de celebración del luctuoso evento. Ella me ignoró.)

- ¿Cuándo quieres abrir tu regalo? ¿Ahora o luego? (me preguntó entusiasmada mientras caminábamos hacia donde nos esperaba Edward.)

- No quiero regalos (protesté con un hilo de voz. Al fin, pareció darse cuenta de cuál era mi estado de ánimo.)

- Vale..., tal vez luego. ¿Te ha gustado el álbum de fotografías que te ha enviado tu madre? ¿Y la cámara de Charlie?

Suspiré. Por descontado, ella debía de saber cuáles iban a ser mis regalos de cumpleaños. Edward no era el único miembro de la familia dotado de extrañas cualidades. Seguramente Alice habría «visto» lo que mis padres planeaban regalarme en cuanto lo hubieran decidido.

- Sí, son maravillosos.

- A mí me parece una idea estupenda. Sólo te haces mayor de edad una vez en la vida, así que lo mejor es documentar bien la experiencia.

- ¿Cuántas veces te has hecho tú mayor de edad?

- Eso es distinto.

Entonces llegamos a donde estaba Edward, que me tendió la mano. La tomé con ganas, olvidando por un momento mis inquietudes. Su piel era suave, dura y helada, como siempre. Le dio a mis dedos un apretón cariñoso. Me sumergí en sus líquidos ojos de topacio y mi corazón sufrió otro apretón menos dulce. Él sonrió al escuchar el tartamudeo de los latidos de mi corazón. Levantó la mano libre y recorrió el contorno de mis labios con el gélido extremo de uno de sus dedos mientras hablaba.

- Así que, tal y como me impusiste en su momento, no me permites que te felicite por tu cumpleaños, ¿correcto?

- Sí, correcto (nunca conseguiría imitar, ni siquiera de lejos, su perfecta y formal facilidad de expresión. Eso era algo que solamente podía adquirirse en un siglo pretérito.)

- Sólo me estaba asegurando. (Se pasó la mano por su despeinado cabello de color bronce.)

- Podrías haber cambiado de idea. La mayoría de la gente disfruta con cosas como los cumpleaños y los regalos. (Alice rompió a reír y su risa se alzó como un sonido plateado, similar al repique del viento.)

- Pues claro que lo disfruta. Se supone que hoy todo el mundo se va a portar bien contigo y te dejará hacer lo que quieras, Bella. ¿Qué podría ocurrir de malo? (lanzó la frase como una pregunta retórica.)

- Pues hacerme mayor. (Contesté de todos modos, y mi voz no fue tan firme como me hubiera gustado. A mi lado, la sonrisa de Edward se tensó hasta convertirse en una línea dura.)

- Tener dieciocho años no es ser muy mayor (si, como no! Alice.)

- Tenía entendido que, por lo general, las mujeres no se sentían mal por cumplir años hasta llegar a los veintinueve.

- Es ser mayor que Edward (esta conversación me estaba irritando de sobremanera).

- Técnicamente, ya que sólo lo adelantas en un año de nada. (Dijo ella sin perder su tono desenfadado.)

- Alice, si de verdad quieres que pasemos toda nuestra existencia como hermanas, creo que sería mejor si no pareciera tu abuela! (dije con tono serio y frio, ya tenía suficiente con todo esto de la edad por un largo tiempo.)

El hecho de que Edward se cerrara en plano sobre mi conversión, me tenía harta sin contar el hecho de la ansiedad causada por los sueños de las últimas noches, en definitiva podía sufrir un colapso nervioso, por todo esto. Y en un sorprendente acto de manipulación Alice cambio el tema.

- A qué hora vendrás a casa?

- No sabía que tuviera que ir allí.

- ¡Oh, por favor, Bella, no te pongas difícil! (Alice quería matarme de una rabieta o qué?)

- No nos irás a arruinar toda la diversión poniendo esa cara, ¿verdad?

- Creía que mi cumpleaños era para tener lo que yo deseara. (si eso debía servir, no? Y como no, el amor de mi vida me apoya, nótese el sarcasmo.)

- La llevaré desde casa de Charlie justo después de que terminemos las clases.

- Tengo que trabajar (si contra eso no podían replicar, yo tenía que ser responsable.)

- En realidad, no! (antes que pudiera decir algo ella me contesto, a la pregunta sin formular.)

- Ya he hablado con la señora Newton sobre eso. Te cambiará el turno en la tienda. Me dijo que te deseara un feliz cumpleaños.

- Pero... pero es que no puedo dejarlo (tartamudeé mientras buscaba desesperadamente una excusa, claro la escuela!)

- Lo cierto es que, bueno, todavía no he visto Romeo y Julieta para la clase de Literatura. (Alice resopló con impaciencia, podía ver en sus ojos como ella tenía ya una respuesta preparada para mí.)

- Te sabes Romeo y Julieta de memoria.

- Pero el señor Berty dice que necesitamos verlo representado para ser capaces de apreciarlo en su integridad, ya que ésa era la forma en que Shakespeare quiso que se hiciera. (al mirar a Edward pude ver como rodaba los ojos y Alice resoplaba exageradamente.)

- Pero si ya has visto la película. (no Alice me tenía, a menos que?)

- No en la versión de los sesenta. El señor Berty aseguró que era la mejor. (si eso era, pero al ver a Alice pude notar como su sonrisa satisfecha desaparecía y me miraba irritada, con una mirada mortal, si era claro que si las miradas matasen, yo ya estaría 20m bajo tierra.)

- Mira, puedes ponértelo difícil o fácil, tú verás, pero de un modo u otro... (justo en ese momento mi novio intervino.)

- Tranquilízate, Alice. Si Bella quiere ver una película, que la vea. Es su cumpleaños.

- Así es. (mire a Alice con suficiencia, pero antes de poder decir algo más, mi mundo callo a pedazos.)

- La llevaré sobre las siete. Os dará más tiempo para organizarlo todo. (Edward me traiciono. La risa de Alice resonó de nuevo.)

- Eso suena bien. ¡Te veré esta noche, Bella! Verás cómo te lo pasas bien. (y salió corriendo al instituto, yo me quede hay parada sin poder hacer o decir algo al lado del traidor al que amo.)

- Edward, por favor, yo… (pero él no me dejo terminar, ya que me miro con ojos suplicantes mientras ponía sus dedos sobre mis labios y decía.)

- Bella no te molestes, ella solo quiere hacerte disfrutar este día, además nosotros no hemos festejado un cumpleaños verdadero desde la conversión de Emmett.

- Vamos o llegaremos tarde. (y justo cuando Edward tomaba mi mano, para empezar andar con dirección al instituto, sentí la misma presencia que en la mañana, al girar mi rostro hacia la dirección de la cual creí que venía, volví a ver esa sombra perderse en el bosque. Qué o quién era? Sin darme cuenta me había detenido y miraba el bosque con ansiedad, Edward al ver esto me pregunto con tono confuso.)

- Que pasa bella? Que viste? (al girarme y mirarlo a los ojos, observe mi reflejo en sus pupilas y vi algo de temor en mis rasgos, no solo estaba paranoica, no tenía que preocupar a Edward, seguro solo era mi imaginación.)

- No es nada, solo creí ver algo, eso es todo, corramos o no podremos entrar a clases. (y sin más volvimos andar así la escuela no sin antes, sentir algo de ansiedad por lo que estaba pasando, algo en mi me decía que hoy mi vida cambiaria para bien o para mal.)

Mientras la joven muchacha se adentraba en su escuela para desempeñar su papel un día mas, un oscuro guerrero la observaba desde lo profundo del bosque , lejos del alcance de los sentidos de los vartric que la acompañaban, pero no lo suficiente como para que el no pudiera apreciarla, por siglos él la espero y por fin podría volver a servirle, por fin la tendría a su lado, pero todos esos deseos no podían cumplirse, cuando su amo le dijo que ella estaba lista para despertar, su felicidad fue inmensa, pero después de verla esa mañana, de la mano de ese joven vartric, lo entendió, ella ya no pertenecía a su mundo, ella se había creado un lugar en paz sobre la madre*, sin tener que detener matanzas o iniciarlas, ella era feliz y el no permitiría que se lo quitara nadie.

- Mi señor.

- Que deseas, Ainón?

- Quiere que vallamos por la joven y destruyamos a los vartric que la retienen? (los jóvenes guerreros al servicio de tan noble guerrero, ansiaban la lucha, ellos habían visto como su señor miraba a la joven muchacha que hablaba con los vartric que moraban en la región, serian presa fácil. Pero la voz de su señor los desconcertó.)

- Nadie tocara a ninguno de esos vartric, ellos están protegidos por mi señor y por mí! (la voz del general dejaba en claro que la misión a la que los enviaron no era para pelear.)

- Entonces mi señor, que desea que hagamos? (el guerrero no se giró solo hablo con voz clara y calma.)

- Vuelvan a casa y olviden lo que han visto, los alcanzare en unos minutos. (el joven vio algo en los ojos de su señor que le hiso saber que era mejor no conocer las razones, pues el dolor en su mirada era inmenso.)

- Sí, mi señor, lo veremos pronto. (sin más el joven desapareció en las sombras.)

- _Mi amada, veo que eres feliz, espero que nunca nos volvamos a ver, pues si lo hacemos será para despertarte. Ama y se amada, vive sin miedos y nunca entregues tu alma, si no estás segura de ser correspondida._ (al decir esas palabras una pequeña esfera de fuego salió de su corazón y la lanzo al viento, para que ella escuchase su mensaje. Sin más desapareció de ese lugar.)


	3. Feliz Cumpleaños Bella

**N/A: Pues aqui esta el capitulo dos, espero que lo disfruten y comenten. Nos vemos tan rapido como pueda.**

**Capitulo II:**

**Feliz Cumpleaños Bella.**

Bella pov:

Después de clases Edward y yo nos dirigimos al estacionamiento de la escuela, donde me acompaño hasta mi camioneta, pero esta vez me abrió la puerta del copiloto. Alice debía de haberse llevado su coche a casa para que él pudiera evitar que yo consiguiera escabullirme.

Esto era el colmo, porque no entendía que no deseaba festejar este día.

- ¿Es mi cumpleaños y ni siquiera puedo conducir?

- Me comporto como si no fuera tu cumpleaños, tal y como tú querías.

- Pues si no es mi cumpleaños, no tengo que ir a tu casa esta noche...

- Muy bien (cerró la puerta del copiloto y pasó a mi lado para abrir la puerta del conductor).

- Feliz cumpleaños.

- Silencio. (mascullé con poco entusiasmo. Entré por la puerta abierta, deseando que él hubiera optado por la otra posibilidad. Mientras yo conducía, Edward jugueteó con la radio sin dejar de sacudir la cabeza con abierto descontento.)

- Tu radio se oye fatal. (Puse cara de pocos amigos. No me gustaba que empezara a criticar el coche. Estaba muy bien y además tenía personalidad.)

- ¿Quieres un estéreo que funcione bien? Pues conduce tu propio coche. (no iba a permitir que me molestara con sus comentarios sobre mi auto, ya estaba en el tope de mi paciencia por culpa de Alice su fiesta y esos estúpidos sueños raros que producía mi subconsciente. Estaba ansiosa y preocupada, algo pasara esta noche y no sé por qué pero siento que no será nada bueno. Llegamos a la casa de Charly pero no reaccione en que pasaba hasta que Edward hablo nuevamente.)

- Deberías estar de un humor estupendo, hoy más que nunca. (su aliento, cargado con su aroma me desconcertaban, estaba tan cerca de mi rostro. Pero debía ser fuerte y no ceder tan fácilmente.)

- ¿Y si no quiero estar de buen humor? (mi respiración empezaba a ser errática.)

- Pues muy mal. (fue ahí donde falle, ya que lo mire a los ojos ardiendo de pasión, sin dudas estaba más que confusa. Pero cuando me beso perdí toda noción del mundo, tal como él pretendía, sin duda, olvidé todas mis preocupaciones, y me concentré en recordar cómo se inspiraba y espiraba. Su boca se detuvo sobre la mía, fría, suave y dulce, hasta que deslicé mis brazos en torno a su cuello y me lancé a besarle con algo más que simple entusiasmo. Sentí cómo sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba cuando se apartó de mi cara y se alzó para deshacer mi abrazo. Edward había establecido con cuidado los límites exactos de nuestro contacto físico a fin de mantenerme viva. Aunque yo respetaba la necesidad de guardar una distancia segura entre mi piel y sus dientes ponzoñosos y afilados como navajas, tendía a olvidar esas trivialidades cuando me besaba.)

- Pórtate bien, por favor. (me pidió mientras se bajaba de la camioneta y llegaba rápidamente hasta mi lado para abrirme la puerta y ayudarme a bajar. Al bajar no pude evitar robarle otro beso el cual disparo mi pulso, hasta el punto que creí que mi corazón explotaría por la presión. Delicadamente él se apartó de mi asiéndome saber que me estaba pasando de los límites impuestos por él.)

- Crees que esto mejorará algún día?

- ¿Alguna vez conseguiré que el corazón deje de intentar saltar fuera de mi pecho cuando me tocas? (esa pregunta me la hacía contantemente, pero no pude meditar mucho ya que el hablo con arrogancia y altanería.)

- La verdad, espero que no. (la verdad no se me ocurrió nada mejor que rodar los ojos y empezar a caminar hacia la casa.)

- Anda, vamos a ver cómo los Capuleto y los Montesco se destrozan unos a otros, ¿vale?

- Tus deseos son órdenes para mí.

Después de entrar, acomode todo para ver la película, yo me había recargado sobre el pecho de Edward en el sofá y miraba la película, o lo intentaba ya que Edward se la paso recitándome todas las citas de romeo en el oído. En algún punto de la película, Edward dijo algo que me hiso centrarme únicamente en él. Por lo cual pause la película.

- ¿Sabes?, Romeo no me cae nada bien.

- ¿Y qué le pasa a Romeo? (no entendía que le desagradaba de romeo, era uno de mis personajes favoritos y sus palabras me desconcertaban.)

- Bien, en primer lugar, está enamorado de esa Rosalinda, ¿no te parece que es un poco voluble? Y luego, unos pocos minutos después de su boda, mata al primo de Julieta. No es precisamente un rasgo de brillantez. Acumula un error tras otro. ¿Habría alguna otra manera más completa de destruir su felicidad? (solté un largo suspiro, esto no pintaba bien.)

- ¿Quieres que la vea yo sola?

- No, de todos modos, yo estaré mirándote a ti la mayor parte del rato. (dijo mientras me cubría con sus brazos.)

- ¿Te vas a poner a llorar?

- Probablemente.

- Si estás pendiente de mí todo el rato.

- Entonces no te distraeré. (pero sentí sus labios contra mi pelo y eso me distrajo bastante.)

Reinicie la película, pero no vi más que una pequeña parte, ya que mi atención se dirigía a cierto vampiro de pelo cobrizo, que me recitaba, los versos, cada vez con mayor dulzura. Poco antes del final Edward volvió a hablar.

- He de admitir que le tengo una especie de envidia. (en esos pocos momentos de atención a la pantalla, pude ver el clímax de la película, por lo cual era un mar de lágrimas. Así que me gire y lo mire, mientras retiraba la evidencia de mi excesivo sentimentalismo. Así que dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.)

- Ella es muy guapa. (el bufo molesto.)

- No le envidio la chica, sino la facilidad para suicidarse. (lo dijo como si fuera un chiste, eso me descoloco.)

- ¡Para vosotros, los humanos, es tan sencillo! Todo lo que tenéis que hacer es tragaros un pequeño vial de extractos de plantas...

- ¿Qué? (qué demonios decía, mi pregunta sonó como un gruñido sofocado.)

- Es algo que tuve que plantearme una vez, y sé por la experiencia de Carlisle que no es nada sencillo. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de cuántas maneras de matarse probó Carlisle al principio, cuando se dio cuenta de en qué se había convertido... (su voz era seria y sus ojos tenían una mirada sombría, pero tan pronto como apareció se fue y su voz se volvió ligera y juguetona.)

- Y no cabe duda de que sigue con una salud excelente. (él no me decía algo estaba segura y tenía que saber que pasaba.)

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que tuviste que planteártelo una vez? (el me miro y respondió.)

- La primavera pasada, cuando tú casi... casi te mataron... (hizo una pausa para inspirar profundamente, luchando por volver al tono socarrón de antes.)

- Claro que estaba concentrado en encontrarte con vida, pero una parte de mi mente estaba elaborando un plan de emergencia por si las cosas no salían bien. Y como te decía, no es tan fácil para mí como para un humano.

Los recuerdos de mi último viaje a Phoenix me embargaron y durante un segundo sentí cierto vértigo. Aún conservaba en mi memoria, con total nitidez, el sol cegador y las oleadas de calor procedentes del asfalto mientras corría a toda prisa y con ansiedad al encuentro del sádico vampiro que quería torturarme hasta la muerte. James me esperaba en la habitación de los espejos con mi madre como rehén, o eso suponía yo. No supe hasta más tarde que todo era una treta. Lo que tampoco sabía James es que Edward se apresuraba a salvarme. Lo consiguió a tiempo, pero por muy poco. De manera inconsciente, mis dedos se deslizaron por la cicatriz en forma de media luna de mi mano, siempre a varios grados por debajo de la temperatura del resto de mi piel.

Sacudí la cabeza, como si con eso pudiera deshacerme de todos los malos recuerdos e intenté comprender lo que Edward quería decir, mientras sentía un incómodo peso en el estómago.

- ¿Un plan de emergencia? (repetí.)

- Bueno, no estaba dispuesto a vivir sin ti (puso los ojos en blanco como si eso resultara algo evidente hasta para un niño.)

- Aunque no estaba seguro sobre cómo hacerlo. Tenía claro que ni Emmett ni Jasper me ayudarían..., así que pensé que lo mejor sería marcharme a Italia y hacer algo que molestara a los Vulturis.

No quería creer que hablara en serio, pero sus ojos dorados brillaban de forma inquietante, fijos en algo lejano en la distancia, como si contemplara las formas de terminar con su propia vida. De pronto, me puse furiosa. Como se atrevía a pensar en algo así. Pero un nombre me resulto familiar y no pude contenerme a preguntar, ese nombre lo escuche en mis sueño de la noche anterior y quería saber que era, después pensaría en como reprender a Edward por su insensatez.

- ¿Qué es un Vulturis?

- Son una familia, una familia muy antigua y muy poderosa de nuestra clase. Es lo más cercano que hay en nuestro mundo a la realeza, supongo. Carlisle vivió con ellos algún tiempo durante sus primeros años, en Italia, antes de venir a América.

- ¿No recuerdas la historia?

- Claro que me acuerdo.

Ahora que lo pensaba un poco, el que su nombre apareciera en mi sueño solo era un reflejo de mi inconsciente, tratando de remarcar algo importante, pero como sabia ese nombre?. Recuerdo la primera vez que fui a la casa de los Cullen, la enorme mansión blanca escondida en el bosque al lado del río, o la habitación donde Carlisle, el padre de Edward en tantos sentidos reales, tenía una pared llena de pinturas que contaban su historia personal. El lienzo más vívido, el de colores más luminosos y también el más grande, procedía de la época que Carlisle había pasado en Italia. Naturalmente que me acordaba del sereno cuarteto de hombres, cada uno con el rostro exquisito de un serafín, pintados en la más alta de las balconadas, observando la espiral caótica de colores. Aunque la pintura se había realizado hacía siglos, Carlisle, el ángel rubio, permanecía inalterable. Y recuerdo a los otros tres, los primeros conocidos de Carlisle. Edward nunca había utilizado la palabra Vulturis para referirse al hermoso trío, dos con el pelo negro y uno con el cabello blanco como la nieve. Los llamó Aro, Cayo y Marco, los mecenas nocturnos de las artes. Pero porque su nombre apareció en ese extraño sueño, porque al escuchar su nombre sentía náuseas y desprecio, porque quería que sufrieran? Pero antes de que las preguntas sobre esas razones y reacciones de mi cuerpo Edward me saco de mis cavilaciones con su voz.

- De cualquier modo, lo mejor es no irritar a los Vulturis.

- No a menos que desees morir, o lo que sea que nosotros hagamos. (su voz tenía un deje de aburrimiento y hasta cierto punto desesperanza. Por las posibles perspectivas. La ira en mi interior se transformó en terror. Tomé su rostro marmóreo entre mis manos y se lo apreté fuerte.)

- ¡Nunca, nunca vuelvas a pensar en eso otra vez! ¡No importa lo que me ocurra, no te permito que te hagas daño a ti mismo!

- No te volveré a poner en peligro jamás, así que eso es un punto indiscutible.

- ¡Ponerme en peligro! ¿Pero no estábamos de acuerdo en que toda la mala suerte es cosa mía? (estaba enfadándome cada vez más y no sé porque, pero creía que eso era muy malo.)

- ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar en esas cosas? (la idea de que Edward dejara de existir, incluso aunque yo estuviera muerta, me producía un dolor insoportable, era la peor agonía que pudiera siquiera creer que existiría.)

- ¿Qué harías tú si las cosas sucedieran a la inversa? (con eso solo quería debilitar mis argumentos.)

- No es lo mismo. (Él no parecía comprender la diferencia y se rió entre dientes.)

- ¿Y qué pasa si te ocurre algo? ¿Querrías que me suicidara? (Un rastro de dolor surcó sus rasgos perfectos y pareció pensarlo.)

- Creo que veo un poco por dónde vas... sólo un poco.

- Pero ¿qué haría sin ti?

- Cualquier cosa de las que hicieras antes de que yo apareciera para complicarte la vida. (con eso el suspiro y me abrazo.)

- Tal como lo dices, suena fácil.

- Seguro que lo es. No soy tan interesante, la verdad.

- Eso es discutible. (pude ver en sus ojos que esto no terminaba ahí. Repentinamente, se incorporó adoptando una postura más formal, colocándome a su lado de modo que no nos tocáramos.)

No tarde mucho en entender la razón, ya que Charly apareció en la entrada de la casa con la patrulla, cuando entro a la casa, traía consigo unas cajas de pizza, después de cenar con Charly, actividad en la que Edward declino, pues alegando ya haber cenado, se inició una charla que quería evitar.

- ¿Le importaría si me llevo a Bella esta tarde? (mire a Charly guardando la esperanza de que quisiera pasar un cumpleaños familiar, solo padre e hija, de ese modo me salvaría de Alice con su fiestecita y la maldita sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar.)

- Eso es estupendo, los Mariner juegan con los Fox esta noche, así que seguramente seré una mala compañía... Toma (genial, primero Edward, luego Charly y para empeorar me acaba de lanzar una cámara, que acaso hoy era el día de "traicionemos a bella". Por suerte Edward la cacho antes de que tocara el suelo.)

- Buena atrapada, Si han organizado algo divertido esta noche en casa de los Cullen, Bella, toma algunas fotos. Ya sabes cómo es tu madre, estará esperando verlas casi al mismo tiempo que las vayas haciendo.

- Buena idea Charly, yo me asegurare de que lo haga. (tome la cámara de las manos de Edward y le tome la primera foto a él.)

- Si él se asegurara, seguro estará en todas. (al decir esto Charly torció el gesto y prefirió cambiar el tema.)

- Estupendo. Oye, saluda a Alice de mi parte. Lleva tiempo sin pasarse por aquí.

- Se lo diré papá, pero ella paso por aquí hace tres días, adiós papá, te veo en la noche.

- Con su permiso Charly. (en cuanto Charly se encamino al sofá Edward me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta mi vieja camioneta, durante el camino a su casa nos sumergimos en una inútil discusión sobre, coches y regalos absurdos, pero una petición de Edward me descoloco.)

- ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

- Depende de lo que sea. (Suspiró y su dulce rostro se puso serio.)

- Bella, ya te había dicho que el último cumpleaños real que tuvimos nosotros fue el de Emmett en 1935. Déjanos disfrutar un poco y no te pongas demasiado difícil esta noche. Todos están muy emocionados.

- Vale, me comportaré.

- Probablemente debería avisarte de que...

- Bien, hazlo.

- Cuando digo que todos están emocionados... me refiero a todos ellos.

- ¿Todos? Pensé que Emmett y Rosalie estaban en África. (El resto de Forks tenía la sensación de que los retoños mayores de los Cullen se habían marchado ese año a la universidad, a Dartmouth, pero yo tenía más información.)

- Emmett quería estar aquí.

- Pero... ¿y Rosalie?

- Ya lo sé, Bella. No te preocupes, ella se comportará lo mejor posible.

Ok, tal vez podría culpar de mi inquietud e incertidumbre el hecho de saber que Rosalie, la otra hermana adoptiva de Edward, la cual me profesara un odio infundado este aquí, lo cual me hacía estar en este estado, pero lo acababa de saber y tenía toda la mañana sintiendo esta extraña opresión en el pecho. Por lo que a Rosalie se refería, yo era una intrusa indeseada en la vida secreta de su familia.

Me sentía terriblemente culpable por la situación. Ya me había dado cuenta de que la prolongada ausencia de Emmett y Rosalie era por mi causa, a pesar de que, sin reconocerlo abiertamente, estaba encantada de no tener que verla. A Emmett, el travieso hermano de Edward, sí que le echaba de menos. En muchos sentidos, se parecía a ese hermano mayor que yo siempre había querido tener..., sólo que era mucho, mucho más amedrentador.

- Así que, si no me dejas regalarte el Audi, ¿no hay nada que quieras por tu cumpleaños? (y volvemos con el auto, que no lo entiende no lo deseaba. Lo único que deseaba era estar con él por siempre.)

- Ya sabes lo que quiero. (Un profundo ceño hizo surgir arrugas en su frente de mármol. Era evidente que hubiera preferido continuar con el tema de Rosalie. Parecía que aquel día no hiciéramos nada más que discutir.)

- Esta noche, no, Bella. Por favor.

- Bueno, quizás Alice pueda darme lo que quiero. (Edward gruñó; era un sonido profundo y amenazante.)

- Este no va a ser tu último cumpleaños, Bella.

- ¡Eso no es justo! (después de esas palabras nos sumimos en un silencio incomodo, hasta llegar a su casa. Pero cuando llegamos ahí, no me esperaba tal horror, ante mis ojos, la casa había sido decorada desde el más mínimo detalle y eso que solo podía ver la fachada. Gemí con horror. Cuando planeaba mi huida maestra, Edward me detuvo recordando me ser comprensiva, pero incluso él tenía problemas para controlar su irritación, así que tuve que dejar mis planes de fuga para otra ocasión.)

- Esto es una fiesta. Intenta ser comprensiva.

- Seguro. (Él dio la vuelta al coche para abrirme la puerta y me ofreció su mano.)

- Tengo una pregunta. (el me miro curioso, pero con un gran toque de cautela en sus ojos.)

- Si revelo esta película (dije mientras jugaba con la cámara entre mis manos)

- ¿aparecerás en las fotos?

Edward se echó a reír. Me ayudó a salir del coche, me arrastró casi por las escaleras y todavía estaba riéndose cuando me abrió la puerta. Todos nos esperaban en el enorme salón de color blanco. Me saludaron con un «¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella!», a coro y en voz alta, cuando atravesé la puerta. Enrojecí y clavé la mirada en el suelo. Alice, supuse que había sido ella, había cubierto cada superficie plana con velas rosadas y había docenas de jarrones de cristal llenos con cientos de rosas. Cerca del gran piano de Edward había una mesa con un mantel blanco, sobre el cual estaba el pastel rosa de cumpleaños, más rosas, una pila de platos de cristal y un pequeño montón de regalos envueltos en papel plateado. En definitiva esto era mil veces peor de lo que esperaba, y para empeorar todo la sensación de desesperación parecía crecer en mí, si esto seguía así Jasper lo notaria, eso era seguro, por lo que me centre en ver el rostro de Edward y tratar de gozar la fiesta por mi familia vampiro. En cuanto entramos Esme me abrazó con cuidado y su pelo suave del color del caramelo me rozó la mejilla cuando me besó en la frente. Entonces, Carlisle me pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-Siento todo esto, Bella. No hemos podido contener a Alice. (Como si hubiera un poder mortal o inmortal que pudiera parar a Alice.)

Rosalie y Emmett estaban detrás de ellos. Ella no sonreía, pero al menos no me miraba con hostilidad. El rostro de Emmett se ensanchó en una gran sonrisa. Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que los vi; había olvidado lo gloriosamente bella que era Rosalie, tanto, que casi dolía mirarla. Y Emmett siempre había sido tan... ¿grande?

- No has cambiado en nada (soltó Emmett con un tono burlón de desaprobación.)

- Esperaba alguna diferencia perceptible, pero aquí estás, con la cara colorada como siempre.

- Muchísimas gracias, Emmett (le agradecí mientras enrojecía aún más. Que acaso no podía dejar de hacer eso. Y el muy descarado todavía se ríe como loco.)

- He de salir un minuto (hizo una pausa para guiñar teatralmente un ojo a Alice.)

- No hagas nada divertido en mi ausencia.

- Lo intentaré.

No tuve mucho tiempo para reaccionar, antes de tener a Alice se me acercara a una velocidad inverosímil y empezara a saltar, pidiéndome abrir los regalos.

- Es la hora de abrir los regalos (y sin más me remolco hasta la pila de regalos. Puse mi mejor cara de mártir.)

- Alice, ya sabes que te dije que no quería nada...

- Pero no te escuché, ahora ábrelos. (me quito la cámara y me entrego una caja plateada, la tarjeta indicaba que era de parte de Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper. Al abrirla note que era algún instrumento electrónico, con un montón de números en el nombre, pero en la caja no estaba el artilugio.)

- Mmm... gracias. (A Rosalie se le escapó una sonrisa. Jasper se rió.)

- Es un estéreo para tu coche, Emmett lo está instalando ahora mismo para que no puedas devolverlo. (Alice siempre iba un paso por delante de mí.)

- Gracias, Jasper, Rosalie y gracias Emmett. (Escuché su risa explosiva desde mi coche y no pude evitar reírme también. Él lo estaba disfrutando.)

- Abre ahora el de Edward y el mío. (no puede ser por más que se lo pedí él no me escucho. No espere nada más, me gire y lo mire con una mirada asesina, mientras apretaba los puños.)

- Lo prometiste. (en ese momento Emmett, cruzo la puerta y se colocó rápidamente junto a sus hermanos.)

- ¡Justo a tiempo!

- No me he gastado un centavo. (Al ver sus ojos, tan sinceros toda mi furia se esfumo y no pude negarme. Emmett rió entre dientes con placer.)

- Dámelo Alice.

Tomé el pequeño paquete, dirigiendo los ojos a Edward mientras deslizaba el dedo bajo el filo del papel y tiraba de la tapa.

- ¡Maldita sea! (murmuré, cuando el papel me cortó el dedo. Lo alcé para examinar el daño. Sólo salía una gota de sangre del pequeño corte. Entonces, todo pasó muy rápido.)

- ¡No! (la voz de Edward, era fiera y dura).

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar, Jasper había saltado contra mí, con los dientes expuestos, pero en un instante sentí como una masa me golpeaba en el costado y me lanzaba lejos, lamentablemente, al momento de caer sentí un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y todo se volvió oscuridad. Pero de nuevo en esa oscuridad, me invadió esa sensación de familiaridad, al percibir en el aire un aroma, dulce con un toque de lavanda y anís, abrí los ojos, trate de ponerme de pie y ubicar donde estaba al observar a mi alrededor vi un lago claro y cristalino, en sus orillas se podía observar animales bebiendo, cerca de él había un castillo inmenso, a sus espaldas se podía ver un bosque grande, espeso y siniestro, cuando por fin pude ponerme de pie sin perder el equilibrio empecé a andar, con dirección hacia el castillo, tal vez ahí encontraría ayuda, o por lo menos saber dónde estaba? Cuando llevaba la mitad del camino recorrido, pude escuchar los cascos de un caballo acercarse, no tardó mucho en aparecer un jinete, sobre un caballo negro azabache, no lo distinguí bien hasta que se detuvo ante mí, al desmontar, anduvo hasta mí y se arrodillo, pude ver que era más grande que Emmett, su cuerpo era hermoso, solo llevaba una gabardina negra sin mangas, no llevaba camisa lo cual te dejaba ver lo desarrollado de su pecho y las inmensas cicatrices en él, unos pantalones rectos de cuero, con unas botas negras a juego con el pantalón, en su cinturón pude ver una espada, su cabello negro corto y arreglado, cuando alzo el rostro, tuve que dejar salir todo el aire de mis pulmones, era el hombre de mi sueño, el hombre que me sostenía mientras moría, él se puso de pie y toco mi rostro con un cariño que casi me hace llorar.

- Mi princesa, no sabes cuánto tiempo espere para verte otra vez!

- No sabes todo lo que sufrimos,… tus hijos te han extrañado tanto!

- Pero eso no importa, he venido a advertirle!

- Tu pasado te sigue, pero yo lo alejare de ti!

- Yo sé que has creado un nuevo destino para ti, y juro que lo protegeré! (todo eso lo dijo con una convicción y lealtad que me abrumo, en ningún momento retiro su mirada de la mía. En esa mirada él me lo decía todo. Pero yo tenía tantas dudas, que no pude detenerme en preguntar.)

- Quién eres? Que es todo esto? Que es este lugar? Porque estoy aquí? Dímelo, no entiendo! (yo estaba confundida y molesta, necesitaba respuestas lo antes posible.)

- Veo que sigues teniendo ese espíritu de lucha característico de tu familia, jajajajaa!

- De que te ríes? Yo necesito respuestas y te exijo que me las des! (no sabía de donde había salido el valor para decir eso, pero mi tono salió con una autoridad que yo no sabía que poseía.)

- Veo que tus hijos tenían razón, tu nunca sederas, no importa si nos recuerdas o no! (qué? Hijos! , esto no era posible, era la segunda vez que los mencionaba.)

- Que hijos?, yo no tengo hijos! Solo tengo 18 años!

- Te equivocas mi princesa, tú alma tiene 659 años más o menos, no lo recuerdo, en esos años no llevábamos un buen registro del tiempo transcurrido.

- Además, los años de los de tu raza, son diferentes a los de los humanos!

- Qué? de que, hablas no entiendo nada!

- Tranquila mi princesa eso no es necesario, solo vine a darle un mensaje, lo mejor es que olvide lo demás, solo recuerde lo que le voy a decir en este momento! (cuando dijo eso, me miro directamente a los ojos y sus facciones eran muy serias, pero aun así me parecía que eran de cierto modo cálidas)

- Que necesito saber?

- Escucha con atención, en su raza hay ciertos detalles sobre como existen y viven, pero uno de los más importantes, es el hecho de que los miembros de la familia real no son realmente dueños de su Ibdreys, veras, una vez que un guardián se enamora, su existencia se divide en dos partes, se fragmenta por así decirlo, estos dos fragmentos son la _esencia_ (_Codriest, es como se le pronuncia en nuestra lengua pero es que no existe manera de escribir esto en español, tengo problemas con encontrar palabras que expresen las de mi lengua, disculpen_.), la cual posee los reflejos de sus deseos más primitivos y antiguos, al igual que todo el conocimiento adquirido durante su existencia en el universo, es la parte más pura y brutal del guardián, y sin dudas la más letal, ya que un guardián que solo posee esta parte, solo podrá cumplir con un propósito y este es destruirlo todo sin importar quién o que se interponga en su camino, en resumen, un miembro de su familia que solo posee su _esencia_(Codriest) es una máquina de guerra, un dador de muerte. Claro que por esa razón existe la segunda parte de la fragmentación, la cual es el carek (N/A: es una representación de un fragmento de algo parecido a lo que consideran alma en muchas religiones, es difícil de explicar, si alguien quiere una explicación más clara se la doy en mi correo), él carek es la parte que encierra todo el control, la lealtad y raciocinio entre lo plenamente bestial y lo mortal, es la parte que determina lo justo, de lo humano y soberbio, pero lo más importante de la división es el hecho de que la _esencia_ (Codriest) se queda en el cuerpo del guardián, mientras que el _carek_ es incrustada en el cuerpo y el corazón del compañero, es una manera en la cual el guardián le demuestra su amor y lealtad eterna a su pareja, pero también se vuelve terriblemente vulnerable, ya que es un ser incompleto, si su pareja le traiciona o es destruida el caos reina, veras la razón de esto es que la pareja del guardián es su nexo con lo mortal, es su cadena al mundo, si esta cadena se rompe, la esencia somete el cuerpo del guardián y su poder, es en ese momento en el que el guardián es una verdadera amenaza y puede llegar a ser necesario destruir el cuerpo del guardián, para detener el caos, los poderes de los de su raza son prácticamente ilimitados y hay que considerar que por el poder de sus abuelos nació el universo, como sea lo importante es que entienda que una vez que le entregue su carek al que será su pareja, no habrá vuelta atrás y si el muere o la traiciona lo más probable es que tengamos que destruirlos a ambos, si el muere siendo leal a usted, lo más seguro es que usted se autodestruirá o perderá el control y la destruyan los miembros de su familia, o en el peor de los casos y el cual espero nunca pase, si él le traiciona y tratamos de destruirlo usted se autodestruya por el dolor o trate de matarnos por intentar destruir al traidor, y si lo lográramos es seguro que usted crearía un apocalipsis por la rabia, en el caso que le dejáramos vivir, es factible que logre controlarse un tiempo, pero es seguro que llegara el momento en el que no pueda controlarse más y se convierta en una amenaza para todo lo que nosotros debemos proteger, llegado el caso, el único remedio seria destruirle y después al traidor, entiende, por eso es que le pido que cuide su carek y no la entregue a menos que este segura de que el estará a su lado siempre.

- Me dices que al amar plenamente a alguien mi existencia se dividirá en dos y una parte estará conmigo y la otra con esa persona!

- Si, así es! Y no solo eso, esa persona será la única con el poder de detenerle en caso de que pierda el control!

- Como puedo saber, cuando he entregado esa parte de mi?

- Eso es simple, cuando esa persona está cerca, una paz inmensa te llena y no puede haber nada más importante que todo lo que esa persona desea, no importa si tu deseo es matar y destruir todo a tu alrededor, porque cuando esa persona te mira tú único propósito es cumplir su deseo y zacear tu hambre de su cuerpo y su _esencia_ (Codriest), la cual pasa a ti por su sangre y su carne.

- Como es eso posible? Qué clase de explicación es esa?

- En términos simples no puedes permanecer atento a nada más que a esa persona y sus deseo si está cerca y no puedes concebir permanecer lejos de su presencia por mucho!

- En ese caso, si lo que dices es cierto yo no soy dueña de mi misma desde el momento en el que vi a Edward Cullen!

- Si ese es el caso, solo le deseo lo mejor y espero que tenga razón mi niña!

- No sé quién eres o porque estamos aquí, pero sé que lo que siento es lo correcto y que si esa parte de mi esta con Edward es porque le pertenece y el la cuidara bien!

- Solo espero que lo sea mejor, pero quiero que recuerdes que no importa quién soy o porque de todo esto, al final solo es porque te quiero!

- Si es así, yo solo puedo darte las gracias, pero quiero saber tu nombre para poder hacerlo correctamente, dime tu nombre por favor?

- Mi nombre lo sabes, pero como no quiero forzarte a recordar, te lo diré!

- Mi nombre es Dráco Draconis Keinus! (hasta ahora los dos nos habíamos mirado directamente a los ojos durante toda la conversación, pero ahora el ahora inclinaba la cabeza y la parte superior del cuerpo, para hacer una especie de reverencia, no sé porque pero yo también lo hice y al alzar nuestros cuerpos él me dijo una última cosa.)

- _Mi amada, veo que eres feliz, espero que nunca nos volvamos a ver, pues si lo hacemos será para despertarte. Ama y se amada, vive sin miedos y nunca entregues tu alma, si no estás segura de ser correspondida._

- Al volver, espero que todo sea como deseas, adiós mi niña! (al decir esto me sonrío y la oscuridad reino de nuevo.)

No sé cuánto paso pero en algún momento un dolor en mi brazo me regreso a la realidad, poco a poco abrí los ojos para encontrarme frente a mí a Carlisle suturando una herida que se extendía desde mi muñeca hasta mi codo. Pero que significo todo ese sueño, todo lo que Dráco me dijo era cierto, si era así no me importaba, yo sabía que Edward me amaba, por increíble que pareciera. Cuando Carlisle se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta me preguntó:

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Bella?

- Estoy bien (mi voz sonó razonablemente firme, lo cual me agradó. Pero tenía tantas dudas y miedos, por alguna razón lo ocurrido esta noche, solo me ponía mas alerta.)

- Bella, te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza, creo que lo mejor es llevarte al hospital, además te he suturado la herida del brazo, pero me gustaría confirmar que no hay hemorragias internas, ni contusiones de las que preocuparse!

- Tranquilo Carlisle, primero explícame que paso y donde están todos? (él me hablaba con tono profesional pero podía ver en sus ojos el miedo a causa de mi reacción al contarme lo ocurrido.)

- Bella, hija, Jasper intento atacarte por accidente, discúlpalo él no tiene un control apropiado de sus instintos!

- No te preocupes Carlisle, lo entiendo, pero como esta Edward? Y en serio me podrías decir donde está toda la familia?

- Ellos están en el jardín, bella entiendo si estas asustada y…. (no lo deje terminar, me preocupaba Jasper, lo más seguro es que se sintiera terriblemente culpable y débil, sin contar las emociones que de seguro los demás le estaban transmitiendo.)

- Como esta Jasper? Me gustaría hablar con él!

- Bella no creo que sea buena idea! (no sé por qué pero algo en mí se alteró ya que al negarme el poder hablar con él, me sentí ofendida y molesta.)

- Por favor Carlisle déjame decidir eso a mí, yo creo ser lo suficientemente capas de discernir lo correcto de lo incorrecto, así que por favor, que Jasper venga para que pueda hablar con él! (no sé de donde salió eso, pero el tono de mi voz no daba espacio a replica, por lo que Carlisle me veía sumamente extrañado y confuso. Aunque siendo honestos yo también lo estaba. Al salir de su aturdimiento, el me propuso algo justo, creo?.)

- Está bien bella, pero no ahora, creo que lo mejor es que vallamos al hospital ahora! En cuanto el calme su culpa podrán hablar si?

- Está bien, pero creo que lo mejor es que valla a casa, necesito dormir un poco para aliviar el dolor, no me parece necesitar una visita al hospital!

- Bella recibiste un buen golpe, creo que lo mejor es que te revisemos en un hospital!

- No será necesario Carlisle, estoy perfectamente bien!

- Pero bella eso no es verdad!

- Carlisle, no cuestiono tus conocimientos en medicina, pero creo que se cuándo tengo heridas graves, me he lastimado por años, todo está bien!

- No sederas, verdad bella!

- No, estoy bien y si llego a necesitar algo los llamare lo juro!

- Está bien llamare a Edward para que te lleve a tu casa!

- Gracias Carlisle!

- Por nada.

- Carlisle, yo quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento hace unos minutos no sé lo que me pasa, en estos días me he sentido un poco extraña y confusa, tengo el presentimiento de que algo va a pasar muy pronto.

- Tranquila bella si algo sucede todos nos esforzaremos por ayudar. (En sus ojos vi que era sincero.)

- Si, sé que ustedes me ayudaran. Pero lo que pasa es que he tenido algunos inconvenientes.

- Qué clase de inconvenientes querida? (el me miraba con curiosidad.)

- Carlisle crees que sea posible, que un alma habite en este mundo en más de una ocasión, digo algo así como la rencarnación? (el me miro extrañado, y lo pensó un poco.)

- En muchas culturas se nombra esa posibilidad, pero sería incapaz de confirmar o negar nada!

- Mmmmm, Y Carlisle, que crees que son ustedes los vampiros?

- No lo sé bella, a lo largo de todo el tiempo transcurrido después de mi conversión busque una explicación para lo que éramos realmente los vampiros!

- Y a que conclusión llegaste?

- No sé, con certeza que somos, pero sé que hay muchas opiniones sobre si somos seres malditos o condenados, seres sin alma.

- Todas las culturas tienen algún punto de vista sobre el alma, la cual dice que hay seres a los que les fue arrancada esa parte de su ser, pero yo pienso que eso no es verdad, yo creo que tenemos,….. puede que tengamos alma y que no está de más cuidar de respetar ciertas normas por si acaso!

- Es por eso que no seguiste el camino fácil, no es así?

- Sí, creo que es una manera de tratar de mantener limpia mi conciencia y si es que de verdad tengo un alma lograr hacerme un lugar en el cielo o donde sea! Albergo la esperanza de que esta vida algún sentido, incluso para nosotros. Es una posibilidad remota, lo admito. Según dicen, estamos malditos de todas formas, pero espero, quizás estúpidamente, que alcancemos un cierto mérito por intentarlo.

- Además es gratificante ver que mis habilidades, pueden salvar a alguien que sin ellas no lo lograría. Pues, tú eres la única que está de acuerdo conmigo.

- ¿Los demás no lo ven igual? (pregunté sorprendida; en realidad, sólo pensaba en una persona. Carlisle nuevamente adivinó la dirección de mis pensamientos.)

- Edward sólo comparte mi opinión hasta cierto punto. Para él, Dios y el cielo existen… al igual que el infierno. Pero no cree que haya vida tras la muerte para nosotros (Carlisle hablaba en voz muy baja. Su mirada se perdía a través de la ventana en el vacío, en la oscuridad).

- Ya ves, él cree que hemos perdido el alma. (Pensé inmediatamente en las palabras de Edward esa misma tarde: …_a menos que desees morir, o lo que sea que nosotros hagamos_. Una pequeña bombilla se encendió en mi mente.)

- Ummm, es curioso! (Sentí una punzada en mi cabeza y de golpe me llego un recuerdo de mi infancia, algo enterrado en mi mente por alguna razón, un recuerdo de cuando yo tendría uno años, estaba en un jardín lleno de flores y los rayos del sol lo cubrían todo, yo estaba bajo un árbol en el regazo de alguien, pero por alguna razón no podía enfocar su rostro.)

_Flashback _

- _Dráco, los vampiros de verdad son como los del libro que me regalaste?_

- _Jajajajaa, cuál de todos los libros, princesa, te he dado muchos, además los humanos tienen muy diferentes opiniones sobre lo que es un vampiro!_

- _El de Bram Stoker, es cierto eso de que el sol los destruye, y que si les atraviesas el corazón mueren, también lo de que carecen de alma?_

- _Princesa esa son muchas preguntas, no crees?_

- _Nop, yo quiero saber, si no tengo el conocimiento como protegeré a nuestra familia? Tú me dijiste que el conocimiento es poder y no hay mayor sabio que el que siempre busca aprender algo nuevo!_

- _ Cierto, mi señora, muy cierto!_

- _Bueno veamos, hay cosas que son verdad y otras mentiras, todo depende de la raza a la que pertenece! (el me acomodo mejor en su regazo y me miro al rostro)_

- _Veras los vartric o vampiros como los llaman los humanos son una especie la cual se divide en tres razas principales, estas son la krinec, la tromsia, y la inferno, los krinec o sangrantes, ellos tienen un pulso menor al humano, pueden engullir alimentos, sangran, etc., además de que pueden procrear por el método tradicional, cuando ellos encuentran a su consorte y prueban su sangre se activa su instinto y ya no pueden beber la sangre de nadie que no sea su consorte sin sentir cierto asco o malestar, para que un humano se convierta en uno de ellos debe de ser mordido y drenado hasta que esté al borde de la muerte, cuando alcanza este punto el krinec le da su sangre al moribundo, después de esto pasan de 10 a 48 horas antes de que culmine el cambio, durante todo el proceso el humano en cambio no siente ni percibe nada. Esta raza es vulnerable al sol, y pueden ser heridos, krinec significa "sangre que fluye" en nuestra lengua, lo cual quiere decir que esta raza puede sangrar y si drenas suficiente de su sangre los debilitas hasta el punto de que no pueden defenderse y son presa fácil, ellos son destruidos al atravesar su corazón con una daga de plata o quemándolos por medio del fuego o los rayos del sol, pero son muy rápidos y pueden manipular la mente de sus enemigos con mirarlos a los ojos, ya que pueden crear una alucinación en la mente de sus atacantes. Ellos fueron cazados por los humanos, pues en la medida correcta su sangre puede curar herida, enfermedades y prolongar la vida en los seres vivos, una cualidad valiosa en la guerra._

- _Luego están los Tromsia o sombríos, sabes que significa su nombre, pues bien te lo diré, "diamantes sombríos" ellos tienen la piel fría e impenetrable, dura como el diamante, solo pocos materiales pueden atravesar su piel y ellos carecen de pulso evidente ya que por sus venas corre una especie de veneno o ponzoña, ellos no pueden procrear de manera normal con los de su misma raza a menos de que se les den ciertos tratamientos, claro que pueden crear híbridos, si los machos se mesclan con las humanas, pero es muy poco usual ya que se necesita mucho autocontrol y la humana por lo general muere sin los cuidados apropiados, son bebedores de sangre y lamentablemente ellos no poseen los beneficios que los krinec, dado que su consorte no tiene sangre que darles, ellos brillan ante los rallos del sol, pero no los destruyen, mas sin embargo la mejor manera de destruirlos es desmembrarlos y quemarlos, claro que eso suele ser un problema para muchos dado que son muy rápidos y fuertes, para destruirlos nada mejor que otro vartric, jajaja, claro que un lupar también podría hacerlo sin problemas! _

- _Los inferno o imperias, la traducción, es simple "Infernales o imperiales" claro estos términos fueron creados por humanos, y esas palabras surgieron de la mezcla del latín y varias lenguas romance, ellos sangran y producen un veneno paralizante, tienen un consorte y suelen cazar en grupo, los puedes destruir con fuego, pero no pueden procrear, su piel puede ser dañada solo con plata infernal y solo se crean este tipo de vampiros de la unión de un demonio mayor y una humana. _

- _Por ultimo pero no menos importante, estás tú y tu familia, ustedes no son vartrics en todo el sentido de la palabra ya que ustedes son sus creadores, ustedes son los inmortales, su nombre real es Shainet, que significa "Dios Inmortal", sabias que por eso el apellido de tu familia es Zainet?_

- _De verdad, y tu porque eres Keinus? Si tú también eres inmortal?_

- _Porque yo fui creado por tu abuelo, sin embargo tú y tus ancestros nacieron de los elementos! Son los elementos! Ustedes de verdad son eternos!_

- _Como sea las características que los hacen verdaderos inmortales, son la fuerza sobre humana, la sangre con la cualidad de sanar o destruir al receptor, visión mas allá de cualquier ser existente, no solo con el poder de ver entre los reinos, vida y muerte, la capacidad de adoptar la forma de cualquier criatura y exhibir sus talentos esto es porque todos los seres en el universo tienen su origen en ustedes,… control de los elementos, etc, ustedes no tienen límites en su poder, pero si en ejercerlo, ya que el que aman los controla, claro está pueden procrear y sus hijos heredan sus cualidades. _

- _Eso es increíble, entonces somos muy poderosos. (todo era muy interesante pero entonces pensé en una duda que me acosaba)._

- _Dráco los vampiros tienen alma? _

- _Si, los vampiros la poseen, al igual que los lycan, muchos creen que al ser convertidos en vartric o lycan pierden su alma dado su naturaleza de bebedores de sangre y comedores de carne, pero eso no es así, cierto es que el primero de las especies fue creado como castigo, su alma fue atrapada en su cuerpo sufriendo de su castigo, corrompido por la ira y el dolor el primero empezó a crear más como el sin importar nada, pero cuando el creo más de su clase para que compartieran su dolor, tus ancestros lo consideraron injusto y tus abuelas le pidieron a tus abuelos que les permitieran compartir su existencia con alguien que los amara por siempre y para siempre, esto sería reciproco e irrevocable, una mirada bastaría para crear el nexo. La única manera de destruir el alma de alguien es destruir a su amor eterno, pero eso es algo que por lo general lleva a la locura y a la autodestrucción._

- _Mmmmm, entonces solo son mortales con talentos los cuales deben de cuidar no traicionar su naturaleza real!_

- _Si muy lista mi señora! (cuando estaba por preguntar más un grito nos distrajo)._

- _Bella, Dráco, vengan a comer! (Dráco rio y me alzo sobre sus hombros mientras se erguía y me llevaba hacia una casa enorme que se veía a lo lejos.)_

- _Vamos o tu madre me convertirá en el postre, después seguiremos con tus lecciones!_

- _Si a comer! (no pude evitar reír y fustigarlo como a un caballo mientras el reía como un niño.)_

_Fin del Flashback_

Cuando reaccione, Carlisle me observaba atento, yo solo le sonreí y le pedí que me contara algo de su historia. El me conto que su padre era clérigo, y tenía una visión bastante estricta del mundo, la cual él había empezado a cuestionar ya antes de la transformación, me comento como se cuestionaba la fe de su padre, pero que en todo su tiempo de vida él nunca se cuestionó que dios existía.

- Carlisle, sabes acabo de recordar hace unos minutos algo de mi niñez, algo de cuando tenía cuatro años, es curioso, pero la persona que me cuidaba me estaba dando una cátedra muy peculiar, el me explico algunas cosas y bueno no importa, yo creo que tienes razón ustedes los vampiros tienen alma eso es innegable si no la tuvieran no podrían amar, una ser sin alma no ama! (el me miro confuso, pero luego me sonrió y asintió).

- Me gustaría que los otros compartieran esa opinión.

- Acaso no lo ven así?

- No pequeña no lo ven así.

- Por eso Edward se niega a mi conversión.

- Trata de entenderlo bella, él lo ve como un acto de egoísmo y cobardía, él lo ve como la destrucción de tu alma.

- Carlisle que fue lo que te hiso convertir a Edward?

- Había sopesado durante décadas la posibilidad de crear un compañero, alguien que pudiera conocerme de verdad, más allá de lo que fingía ser, pero no podía justificarme a mí mismo el hacer a otros lo que me habían hecho a mí.

- Pero durante la pandemia de gripe española, me encontré con Edward y su madre en el hospital de chicago, ellos estaban muriendo, ella pudo haber sobrevivido, pero por cuidar a Edward ella se sacrificó, ella cuidaba obsesivamente de su hijo y eso marco su destino.

- Era obvio que al agonizante Edward le quedaban unas pocas horas de vida, y junto a él yacía su madre, cuyo rostro no conocía la paz ni siquiera en la muerte, al menos no del todo…

- Sabes las palabras de su madre, de Elizabeth Masen son las responsables de que yo me decidiera, ella me hiso prometerle que yo haría todo lo posible por su hijo y no pude negarme.

- Carlisle como era ella?

- Pues ella, Elizabeth era realmente hermosa, Edward se le parece mucho, tenía el mismo extraño tono broncíneo de pelo y sus ojos eran del mismo color verde.

- ¿Edward también tenía los ojos verdes?

- Sí, pero la mirada de Elizabeth era muy profunda, era como si ella pudiera ver más allá de lo obvio, cuando me pidió salvar a Edward en sus ojos pude ver que ella sabía mi secreto, y una hora después de pedirme salvar a su hijo,.. murió.

- Ya veo ella era una mujer fuerte! Creo que es mejor que me valla, me dio gusto hablar contigo Carlisle!

- Tal vez es hora de que Edward se habrá a otras ideas, después hablare con el! (el me miro con una sonrisa expectante y me despidió.)

- Bueno creo que es mejor que vayas a casa!

- Si

Justo después de que dijera esas palabras Edward ya estaba entrando por la puerta con una cara culpable y afligida. Yo solo quería consolarlo, pero sabía que su terquedad y complejo de culpa no lo dejarían aceptar mis palabras. Cuando vi mi ropa, note que era un desastre, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Alice ya había cruzado la puerta y me estaba arrastrando por la muñeca hacia su recamara. Alice me dio algo de ropa de Esme muy parecida a la mía, mientras me cambiaba Alice me pedía disculpas por lo sucedido.

- Lo siento tanto bella, todo esto es mi culpa.

- Tranquila esto pudo haber pasado en cualquier momento.

- Pero yo te obligue a lo de la fiesta!

- Calma nada paso solo fueron unos cortes y un golpe en la cabeza nada del otro mundo, me pudo haber pasado en casa también no te aflijas.

- Gracias! Te quiero mucho y Jasper también lo siente. (ella titubeo un poco antes de abrasarme, pero cuando por fin lo hiso no dude en responderle y acariciar su cabello al sentir como sollozaba por lo ocurrido.)

- Nada paso solo olvídalo y dile a Jasper que cuando se sienta mejor, quiero hablar con él!

- Muy bien yo se lo diré!

- Muy bien bajemos quiero ver a Edward!

- Seguro Bella!

Al llegar a la planta baja, pude ver que Esme había regresado y se había puesto a limpiar con lejía la parte del suelo donde yo me había caído para eliminar el olor.

- Esme, déjame que lo haga! (pude sentir que enrojecía otra vez.)

- Ya casi he terminado (me sonrió.)

- ¿Qué tal estás?

- Estoy bien te lo aseguro.

- Carlisle cose mucho más deprisa que cualquier otro doctor de los que conozco. (Ambas reímos entre dientes. Y yo sentí un leve escalofrió recorrer mi columna como una advertencia.)

- Bueno Esme, siento todo esto adiós y espero que pasen una buena noche y se olviden de lo ocurrido. (a sabiendas que me escucharían todos aun hablando con tono normal me despedí.)

- Adiós a todos, nos vemos pronto.

Sin más me acerque a Edward el cual me esperaba en la puerta, pero justo antes de poder salir, Alice grito con su clásico tono de júbilo nuevas indicaciones.

- ¡No te dejes olvidados los regalos! (y con esto ella recogió los dos paquetes, uno a medio abrir, y la cámara de debajo del piano, y los empujó todos contra mi brazo bueno.)

- Ya me darás las gracias luego, cuando los abras.

Esme y Carlisle se despidieron con un tranquilo «buenas noches». Advertí las miradas furtivas que dirigían a la expresión impasible de su hijo, igual que las mías.

Fue un alivio salir afuera. Me apresuré a dejar atrás los farolillos y las rosas, ahora recuerdos incómodos. Edward se adaptó a mi ritmo sin decir ni una palabra. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y subí sin quejarme.

El camino a la casa de Charly fue silencioso, al subir note el regalo de los hermanos de Edward pero mi humor no me permitió ni apreciarlo, ya que la incomodidad en el ambiente era palpable. Al llegar a la casa el silencio me volvía loca, que demonios decir para sacarle ese concepto idiota de culpa, y peor a un cómo expresarle lo de mis extraños recuerdos reprimidos, sueños y presentimientos, bajo tanta presión. Pero entonces pensé en algo para distraerle.

- ¿Te quedarás esta noche? (no paso mucho hasta que respondió.)

- Debería irme a casa. (Lo último que quería era que se marchara para seguir regodeándose en el remordimiento.)

- Sólo por mi cumpleaños (le presioné. Era bajo y desesperado pero no tenía más.)

- No puedes tener las dos cosas, o quieres que la gente ignore tu cumpleaños o no lo quieres. Una cosa u otra. (Su voz sonaba severa, pero no tan seria como antes. Para mis adentros, suspiré con alivio.)

- De acuerdo. Acabo de decidir que no quiero que ignores mi cumpleaños. Te veré arriba. (y los más rápido que pude, tome los paquetes, de obsequios, en sus ojos vi que pensaba protestar o algo, por lo que no le di tiempo y salí de ahí.)

Cuando entre en la casa Charly estaba en la sala recostado en un sillón, mirando el final de algún partido de básquet ball, al verme me saludo y pregunto sobre mi noche, pero fue imposible que no notara, mi cambio de vestuario.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu brazo? (Enrojecí y maldije en mi fuero interno.)

- Resbalé, pero no ha sido nada.

- Ay, Bella (suspiró él al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza.)

- Buenas noches, papá. (y sin más corrí escaleras arriba no sin tropezar un poco.)

Después de terminar de abrir mis regalos con Edward, los cuales iban desde unos boletos de avión con destino a florida, por parte de Esme y Carlisle, así como un disco de interpretaciones de piano hecho por Alice y Edward, prometí que le agradecería a todos como era debido en cuanto los viera.

Pero justo antes de poder dormir del todo le pedí un último beso por mi cumpleaños al dueño de mi alma, al principio fue cauto y dulce pero después, algo pareció cambiar de pronto, sus labios se volvieron más insistentes y su mano libre se enredó en mi pelo aferrando mi cabeza firmemente contra la suya. Agarré su pelo con mis manos; estaba cruzando los límites impuestos por su cautela, sin duda, pero esta vez no me detuvo. Sentí su frío cuerpo a través de la fina colcha, y me apreté con deseo contra él. Algo intentaba asomar en los límites de mi memoria, pero se me escapaba…

- Lo siento (dijo él, sin aliento).

- Esto es pasarse de la raya.

- A mí no me importa en absoluto. (sus facciones se endurecieron incluso en la oscuridad.)

- Intenta dormir, Bella.

- No, quiero que me beses otra vez.

- Sobrestimas mi autocontrol.

- ¿Qué te tienta más, mi sangre o mi cuerpo? (esa duda me carcomía desde hace tiempo.)

- Hay un empate. (sonrió ampliamente a pesar de sí mismo y pronto se puso serio otra vez.)

- Y ahora, ¿por qué no dejas de tentar a la suerte y te duermes?

- Vale

Me acurruque en sus brazos y caí rendida en un sueño vacío, sin las pesadillas que me atormentaron por días.


	4. La Muerte de un Angel, El Llanto de los

**N/A: REGALO ESPECIAL, DISFRUTEN, LAS ESPERO ABAJO.**

**Capitulo III**

**La Muerte de un Ángel y el Llanto de los Dioses.**

En lo profundo del reino de las sombras, hogar de aquellos que se consideraban perdidos y olvidados, un imponente guerrero se prepara para defender su mas preciado tesoro, hoy él se opondrá a sus dioses con el único propósito de otorgarle la felicidad y libertad a su ama, su princesa, el único vestigio de luz que alumbraba ese reino mas allá de los ojos de su madre, la única con el poder de destruir o salvar a la humanidad.

En el pasado él había cuestionado a sus señores por deseos de los mas jóvenes, y hoy el buscaba alejar de su hogar y reino a la menor de ellos, pero era necesario, jamás permitiría que nadie le quitara su felicidad a su ama, no eso jamás pasaría.

Sin meditarlo mas el general de los Zainet, siervo eterno de tan noble casta*, se adentro en el salón donde su amo lo esperaba impaciente por noticias de su pequeña hija, pero en cuanto el general ingreso a la sala, el joven señor pudo notar el desafío en los ojos de su mas leal servidor. Mientras el general avanzaba a paso firme, hasta permanecer frente al trono para mantenerse en pie y dispuesto a todo por cumplir su objetivo.

El joven señor no espero y se impuso como el máximo guerrero que era ante su subordinado, clavo su mirada en su general y amigo y hablo con voz potente y sobria.

- Mi general cuales son las noticias que traes ante mi!

- Mi señor hoy yo le traigo tristes noticias a su corazón, pero felices regalos a su alma. (El joven señor hiso gala de su poca paciencia y hablo.)

- Habla con claridad Dráco, sabes que odio los acertijos y más si involucran a uno de mis más grandes tesoros. (La respuesta no se hiso esperar.)

- Entonces Gama te sugiero que tomes asiento de nuevo y escuches con atención, pues lo que estoy por decirte estoy mas que seguro que desatara tu ira! (La mirada de Dráco demostraba su determinación, pero también la sabiduría de un antiguo maestro. Ante estas palabras el joven señor se sentó y trato de calmarse pues sabía que Dráco no le hablaría en ese tono por cualquier nimiedad.)

- Que sucede Dráco? Dímelo por favor, deseo saber como esta mi hija, no te imaginas el dolor que ciento por no tenerla a mi lado.

- Comprendo tu dolor y el de tu esposa mi señor, pero no creo que lo que estoy por decirte te ayude.

- Ella esta bien Dráco? Dímelo por favor!

- Ella esta bien, es feliz con la vida que lleva, incluso se a enamorado y elegido a su compañero.

- Que? Como que ya eligió un compañero! (Las palabras de Gama eran mas un rugido bestial que una oración. La respuesta de Dráco fue igual de fiera que la de su señor.)

- Como lo escuchas, ella ya tiene un compañero, no podemos cambiar eso y lo sabes…. Además ella tiene derecho a hacer lo que se le venga en gana!

- Bien, eso no importa tráelos a ambos y resuelto el problema!

- El muchacho no pertenece a nuestro mundo, él tiene una familia numerosa y unida, el chico ha llevado una vida simple por mucho tiempo y creo que si tratáramos de sacarlo de su ambiente, él se asustara y se alejara de la princesa.

- Si la ama la seguirá y se adaptara.

- No lo creo, además si tan sólo representamos una amenaza para la felicidad del muchacho, la princesa nos repudiara y se ira lejos!

- Y que sugieres Dráco?

- La conclusión a la que llegue, es que ella debe permanecer en el mundo que recuerda y conoce.

- Noooo… eso jamás, su madre ya a sacrificado suficiente al mandarla lejos por tantos años y peor aun con la imposibilidad de verla!

- Si eso es cierto, pero entiende, sus recuerdos infantiles en los cuales ella pasaba tiempo de sus vacaciones con nosotros, han sido sellados por tu padre para protegerla de nuestros enemigos.

- Además que seria muy doloroso para ella enfrentarse a todo lo que implica el tomar su lugar en el trono de esta casta.

- Si! eso lo se, pero es mi niña!

- Y es mi alumna y princesa, por eso es que creo que dejarla con los mortales es lo mejor, todos creen que la princesa murió al nacer, nadie sabe que ella vive y permanece con los mortales.

- Nadie la busca, ni la ataca, no lo vez, ella es libre y esta feliz. (en los ojos de Gama se puede observar la duda y el dolor, mas sin embargo el solo quiere que su hija sea feliz.)

- Antes de tomar una decisión tengo que hablar con su madre! (poco a poco la fuerza de su voz se fue perdiendo y la alegría de sus ojos extinguiendo.)

- Lo entiendo mi señor!

- Dráco retírate, te llamare cuando tengamos nuestra decisión.

- Como lo desee mi señor!

- Si! (esa respuesta fue mas un suspiro que otra cosa).

- Gama mientras ella sea feliz, yo lo soy, espero que tu también.

Sin decir una palabra mas el general dio la vuelta y se alejó, saliendo de la sala del trono y dirigiéndose hacia su laboratorio con paso cansado, pero en su mirada aun se podía ver un recodo de alegría al saber de la felicidad de alguien a quien amaba!

Cuando su general había dejado el salón, el joven príncipe se levanto y empezó a caminar a la salida lateral de la sala, para dirigirse a los jardines donde su esposa cuidaba de las flores, al atravesar el castillo y sus iluminados pasillos el revivió en su mente los cientos de veces que su pequeña hija corría y reía, cuando lograban traerla oculta a su reino. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, como le diría a su esposa lo que a él le era tan difícil de aceptar, su niña había crecido y madurado sin la ayuda y guía de ninguno de los 2, incluso ahora había elegido a su compañero, un humor irónico llego a él, al recordar todas las veces que sus primos y tíos le decían a él y a su padre, que se preparara para dar la charla maldita o el trauma mas grande de un padre, según decían, el sexo y sus consecuencias, mmm también recordaba la clásica competencia entre machos por ver quien seria el que lograra intimidar a los pretendientes de su pequeña hasta el punto de que mojaran sus pantalones y salieran corriendo. Pero eso no podría ser, él debía aceptar que tendría que renunciar a su niña y lo peor es que tendría que hacérselo saber a su esposa, en el pasado con su muerte poco después de dar a luz a su hija él había tenido que criarla solo con la ayuda de Dráco y el resto de los señores de su familia, cuando vio a su hija muerta ante sus ojos en los brazos de Dráco en aquel salón hace ya tantos años, los gritos de cólera y furia de los hijos de su pequeña, la pelea suscitada posteriormente entre clanes inferiores que querían el poder y usaron de escusa la muerte de su hija, lo único que lo reconforto fue el saber que los hijos de su pequeña no se atacaron entre ellos y habían preferido entrar en letargo, en espera de su señora. Pero para Dráco y él mismo había sido terrible, ya que ellos tuvieron que esperar a que el ciclo de rencarnaciones cumpliera su tiempo y pudieran recuperar a su esposa e hija, el después de 50 años entro en letargo, pero Dráco no, el permaneció en pie cuidando y velando por los intereses de su raza, ya que aun cuando el dormía, su padre y señor, el responsable de la existencia de Dráco requería de sus servicios y como buen siervo Dráco jamás se negaría a su señor aun si el tenia que soportar el dolor de la perdida, por suerte con el tiempo Dráco encontró una nueva pareja y su dolor decreció, pero eso no hiso desaparecer su amor por su hija, a la cual Dráco ahora miraba como si fuera propia.

Gama no podía negar el dolor y lealtad de su raza para con el y su familia pero debía aceptar que su hija era feliz lejos de su reino, y si el preguntaba a su pueblo que deseaban y que consecuencias traería su decisión, lo mas probable es que los hijos de su pequeña prefirieran tenerla lejos antes de verla sufrir, así que no le quedaba mas que aceptar la idea de Dráco y decirle a su esposa lo que harían, ya que sabia que ella al igual que todos, preferiría sufrir, antes de que su hija lo hiciera. No supo en que momento llego al jardín pero al notar la silueta de una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños arrodillada frente a las rosas mientras las atendía se dio cuenta que había llegado el momento de dejar sus cavilaciones y enfrentar la verdad. A paso firme y decidido el avanzo haciendo gala de su porte y sigilo, el llego hasta su amada y antes de que ella pudiera notar su presencia el la tomo por la cintura con firmeza y la alzo en sus brazos, cuando ella lo noto ya estaba con su rostro a pocos centímetros del de su amado, el cual no espero y planto sus labios en los de su amada con fiereza. Cuando el beso termino ella lo miro a los ojos y hablo.

- Whoooo… a que se debe eso mi amor, jajaja… pareces ansioso.

- Acaso nuestra hija ya te reclamo por alejarla. Ya llego? Esta con Dráco? (al no obtener respuestas de su esposo ella se preocupo, pues sus ojos reflejaban un gran pesar.)

- No ella no esta aquí!

- Que acaso fue a ver a sus abuelos antes que a su madre o que?

- Porque si hiso eso, ten por seguro que me molestare!

- No ella no volverá,… Dráco descubrió que ella es feliz con los humanos e incluso ha elegido a su compañero.

- Que? Mi pequeña tiene un compañero, y bueno entonces ella a decidido quedarse con el o que?

- Bueno Dráco no le pregunto directamente, pero la vigilo un tiempo y el noto el nexo…. Yo pensaba que tal vez podríamos traer a bella y su pareja, pero Dráco no cree que sea posible, el muchacho no se adaptaría a nuestro mundo lo ciento mi amor. (en los ojos de la joven princesa solo había comprensión y amor ella no lucho ni se enfureció, ella solo miro los ojos de su amado directamente y le hablo desde el corazón.)

- No importa si ella es feliz tu y yo lo somos, no?

- Si, pero eso no quita que enviare a alguien a investigar todo lo que pueda sobre el muchacho y su familia.

- Mmmmm esta bien pero lo harás después del festival del equinoccio de otoño, recuerda que ese equinoccio es en honor a mi dominio, después de todo yo soy una de las representantes del poder de los vientos,….. aun no entiendo como nuestra hija nació bajo la estela del fuego, siento que tu me manipulaste! (en el rostro de la joven se mostraba un puchero muy tierno e infantil, mientras que en el rostro de su esposo se podía ver una expresión seria y analítica, con un vestigio de humor en los labios del joven guerrero.)

- Mmm puede ser mi amor, pero se hará como tu lo desees!

- Bien, oye no te apetece nadar en el rio? (una seductora e inocente sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de la joven, una sonrisa que no tardo en extenderse en el rostro de su esposo quien no dudo en lanzarla sobre su hombro y correr en dirección al rio.)

Mientras los señores del reino de la oscuridad comunicaban su decisión al resto de su familia en el reino de la luz, en el seno de la madre una serie de eventos que llevarían a un terrible destino iniciaba.

Bella Pov.

El mal presentimiento que me atormento por días, se hacia mas intenso a cada segundo, y algo que empeoraba la situación es que no tenia a quien recurrir para desahogar mis miedo, ya que tan solo un día después del funesto incidente de mi cumpleaños Alice y Jasper se habían ido para que Jasper pudiera calmarse, no me ayudaba en nada, pero era comprensible que si Jasper se alejaba, ella lo acompañara, no me imaginaba la culpa que debía sentir por tener un control menor que el del resto de su familia, yo deseaba hablar con el, pero ellos se fueron muy rápido, con el paso de los días mi contacto con la familia de Edward se fue haciendo mas esporádico, solo eran 3 malditos días en los cuales parecía que Edward estaba erigiendo un muro entre los dos, pero el hecho de que el día de hoy él hubiera faltado a clases me ponía en un estado aun peor que el de días anteriores.

Sin hoy no podía hablar claramente con el, hablar sin reparos o tonterías tendría que recurrir al resto de su familia y eso era algo que quería evitar ya había creado muchos problemas y no deseaba que hubiera otro encontronazo.

Al salir de clases lo vi junto a mi vieja camioneta, sin dudarlo ande hasta el, cuando estuve ante el, hiso una pregunta que no esperaba.

- ¿Te importaría si voy a verte hoy?

- Claro que no.

- ¿Ahora? (preguntó de nuevo mientras me abría la puerta delantera.)

- Sí, claro (me disgustó la urgencia que se detectaba en su voz, pero no dejé que eso se notara en la mía.)

- Sólo iba a echar una carta para René en el buzón de correos que hay de camino. Nos vemos allí. (pero el solo tomo el sobre y se ofreció a llevarlo. Ante su insistencia y el pequeño activismo de sonrisa que se asomo en su rostro acepte.)

Sin mas me monte en mi camioneta e hice el recorrido a casa un poco absorta en que pasaba con Edward, pero una vez llegue a la calle de mi casa Edward ya estaba parado al pie de la casa esperándome, sin mas me estacione y baje para avanzar y quedar frente a él.

- Vamos a dar un paseo (no tuve tiempo de decir nada pues él ya había iniciado su camino hacia el interior del bosque. Mientras nos internábamos mas en el bosque ese extraño presentimiento que me asedio por días se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, hasta el punto que me costaba moverme, ya que era como si algo dentro de mi se estuviera quemando, y a cada paso la llama se avivaba.)

No nos alejamos mucho de la casa antes de que se detuviera, estábamos a unos metros del sendero y la casa se veía sobre la cobertura de los helechos. Cuando se giro para mirarme su rostro era inexpresivo, y aquella llama en mi se intensifico.

- Está bien, hablemos (dije y sonó más valiente de lo que yo me sentía. Pero en realidad debo decir que me sorprendió el hecho de no haber gritado de dolor.)

- Bella, nos vamos. (tuve que tomar aire profundamente, pues era una opción aceptable, y pensé que ya estaba preparada, pero debía preguntarlo.)

- Por qué ahora? Otro año...

- Bella, ha llegado el momento. De todos modos, ¿cuánto tiempo más podemos quedarnos en Forks? Carlisle apenas puede pasar por un treintañero y actualmente dice que tiene treinta y tres. Por mucho que queramos, pronto tendremos que empezar en otro lugar. (Pero algo en su respuesta me descoloco y provoco que el dolor en mi siguiera creciendo. Pero la respuesta llego a mi al mirar sus ojos, era una verdad innegable pero tenia que confirmarlo.)

- Cuando dices nosotros... (mi voz se perdía cada vez más, pero no era solo el shock, no era más bien por que el dolor me desgarraba y consumía.)

- Me refiero a mí y a mi familia. (me tomo unos momentos poder hablar sin gritar y mostrar muestras de la agonía que me consumía en ese instante, mientras el esperaba impasible.)

- Vale. Voy contigo.

- No puedes, Bella. El lugar adonde vamos... no es apropiado para ti.

- El sitio apropiado para mí es aquel en el que tú estés.

- No te convengo, Bella.

- No seas ridículo. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. (no el dolor era cada vez peor, cada palabra que salía de su boca me dañaba mas y atizaba mas las llamas.)

- Mi mundo no es para ti.

- Lo que ha ocurrido con Jasper no ha sido nada, Edward, nada!

- Tienes razón. Era exactamente lo que se podía esperar.

- Lo prometiste! Me prometiste en Phoenix que siempre permanecerías...

- Siempre que fuera bueno para ti.

- No! ¿Esto tiene que ver con mi alma, no? (grité, furiosa, mientras las palabras explotaban dentro de mí, aunque a pesar de todo seguían sonando como una súplica).

- Carlisle me habló de eso y a mí no me importa, Edward. ¡No me importa! Puedes llevarte mi alma, porque no la quiero sin ti, ¡ya es tuya! (Respiró hondo una vez más y clavó la mirada ausente en el suelo durante un buen rato. Torció levemente los labios. Cuando levantó los ojos, me parecieron diferentes, mucho más duros, como si el oro líquido se hubiese congelado y vuelto sólido.)

- Bella, no quiero que me acompañes. (la manera en que pronunció las palabras de forma concisa y precisa sin apartar los ojos fríos de mi rostro, observándome mientras yo comprendía lo que me decía en realidad. Hubo una pausa durante la cual repetí esas palabras en mi fuero interno varias veces, tamizándolas para encontrar la verdad oculta detrás de ellas.)

- Tú... no... me quieres? (intenté expulsar las palabras, confundida por el modo como sonaban, colocadas en ese orden, pero no podía seguir asi mucho algo en mi se rompió y sentí que no quedaba nada.)

- No.

Le miré, sin comprenderle aún. Me devolvió la mirada sin remordimiento. Sus ojos brillaban como topacios, duros, claros y muy profundos. Me sentí como si cayera dentro de ellos y no pude encontrar nada, en sus honduras sin fondo, que contrarrestara la palabra que había pronunciado.

- Bien, eso cambia las cosas. (me sorprendió lo tranquila y razonable que sonaba mi voz. Quizás se debía al aturdimiento. En realidad, no entendía lo que me había dicho. Seguía sin tener sentido. Pero el dolor no estaba solo la confusión momentánea y la paz que traía con ella.) Miró a lo lejos, entre los árboles, cuando volvió a hablar.

- En cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que pasó la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio. Porque me he cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy. No soy humano.

- He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho.

- No. No lo hagas. (el aturdimiento pasaba y con su retirada la llama despertaba para volver a consumirme.)

- No me convienes, Bella. (Invirtió el sentido de sus primeras palabras, y no tenía réplica para eso. Bien sabía yo que no estaba a su altura, que no le convenía. Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero volví a cerrarla. Aguardó con paciencia. Su rostro estaba desprovisto de cualquier tipo de emoción. Lo intenté de nuevo.)

- Si... es eso lo que quieres. (Se limitó a asentir una sola vez. Y con eso supe que yo no tenía un futuro, todo había terminado.)

- Me gustaría pedirte un favor, a pesar de todo, si no es demasiado. (Me pregunté qué vería en mi rostro para que el suyo se descompusiera al mirarme, pero logró controlar las facciones y recuperar la máscara de serenidad antes de que yo fuera capaz de descubrirlo.)

- Lo que quieras. (prometí, con la voz ligeramente más fuerte, pero vacía al fin.)

- No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido. Entiendes lo que te digo?

- Debes cuidar de Charlie, por supuesto, te necesita y has de cuidarte por él. (el me hablaba esperaba una reacción de mi parte, pero yo no podía moverme solo podía sentir el fuego en mi interior, buscando una vía de escape.)

- Lo haré. (eso fue lo único que logre decir antes de que mi cuerpo empezara a temblar en agonía.)

- Te haré una promesa a cambio. Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. _Será como si nunca hubiese existido._

No pude decir nada, él se acercó a mí y deposito un beso sobre mi frente, para después girarse y correr hacia el interior del bosque, no se como pero logre retomar un poco del control de mi cuerpo y seguirlo, no se por qué, pero la llama dentro de mi se concentro en mis piernas y por ello pude correr con un poco mas de agilidad pero mientras mas entraba en el bosque mas difícil me era seguir la imagen borrosa de Edward, hasta que ya no pude mas y caí al suelo, no se cuanto corrí, pero cuando caí y toque la tierra mojada algo en ella me hiso saber que nunca podría alcanzar a Edward y que no importaba si lo hacia pues él no me amaba.

No tuve tiempo de hacer o pensar nada mas pues la llama en mi, se convirtió en el mas puro y literal infierno, ya que de mi cuerpo salieron unas llamas rojas brillante y pude sentir mientras me envolvían como cada hueso de mi cuerpo se rompía y mi carne se desgarraba y expandía, al final solo pude sentir furia y dolor y con esto, lo supe hoy era mi muerte.

Un rugido animal reino en el bosque y la tierra tembló, hasta el punto que el responsable de ocultar a una joven princesa se estremeció y corrió en busca de aquello que debió salvar.

En el santuario de los guardianes, el punto neutral de los reinos donde se reunían los clanes para preparar todo lo relacionado a la celebración del equinoccio de otoño, los dioses guardianes y sus hijos estaban en la sala del trono discutiendo la organización del evento, cuando de una manera gradual, uno a uno de los señores de las sombras fue cayendo al suelo en estado de agonía, hasta que de un momento a otro un rugido animal salió de sus pechos, los señores de la luz también lo sintieron uno de ellos, uno de los miembros de su familia había caído en desgracia y todos lo sentían estaba muriendo, no lo que le pasaba al pobre miserable era peor que la muerte, aquel que había recibido el regalo mas grande, el amor de un guardián, lo había traicionado, lo había engañado, y ahora una bestia de muerte era libre para consumir a los mortales.

Cuando Dráco vio caer al primero de sus señores caer, no dudo en transportarse hacia el lugar de donde emanaba ese dolor. Al llegar al origen solo pudo ver el caos y la destrucción creado por un inmortal caído. Los frondosos arboles que reinaban el paisaje habían sido arrancados o partidos por las garras de un dragón, no podía creer lo que veía, pues también se observa los cráteres y destrozos de una carrera frenética, sin dudar el siguió el rastro de destrucción pero no había avanzado ni 2 km. Cuando el olor a sangre humana mezclada con la sangre de un lycan lo golpeo, el avanzo hasta su origen y lo que encontró lo dejo aturdido, lo que alguna vez fueron cuerpos humanos, ahora solo eran retazos de carne y viseras. Sin duda un grupo de miserables cazadores, había tenido la desdicha de toparse con un inmortal enfurecido, siguió avanzando hasta el origen del rastro de sangre lycan y bajo un tronco destrozado, pudo ver una mano, se acercó y tiro de ella, cuando lo hiso pudo ver el cuerpo gravemente herido de uno de los hijos de la princesa, Charles Deberx, conocido por los humanos de la zona como Charly Swan, jefe de la policía del pueblo de forks, al sentirse izado Charles solo pudo abrir sus ojos y mirar al general que lo sostenía en el aire, claro que no duro mucho su estado de claridad, pues sin mas se desmallo, el general al ver que aquel guerrero no podría decir nada, lo tomo por el cuello y clavo sus dientes en él para ver lo que había sucedido, por medio de sus recuerdos, como un golpe las imágenes llegaron a él.

_Turyak (Recuerdos de Sangre) _

_Charles se encontraba en la estación cuando escucho un rugido animal, seguido de un gran estremecimiento de la tierra, el reconoció el poder que se libero y salió corriendo hacia lo profundo del bosque, pero entre mas se adentraba en el bosque mas de su verdadera naturaleza salía a flote y en dos zancadas él había logrado volver a transformarse después de años sin hacerlo, sus huesos se rompieron y alargaron, sus músculos se estiraron y ensancharon, de su piel broto pelo y se endureció, si por fin él podía ser un lycan furic y el disfrutaba de esa sensación, pero pronto el odio y el miedo lo guiaron, alguien había roto el nexo de su joven señora y él debía detenerla de hacer algo de lo que después se pudiera arrepentir, cuando por fin alcanzo el punto donde se sentía la presencia de su ama, lo que vio lo dejo helado, su señora estaba en el suelo, rugiendo mientras todos y cada una de sus huesos se rompía, estiraban y reagrupaban, sus músculos expandiéndose, hasta el punto en que la piel se desgarraba y caía en tiras de sobre sus músculos, que supuraban sangre, de sobre sus músculos se empezaron a notar como unas escamas gruesas y negras con reflejos rojizos tomaban forma y control de cada parte de su cuerpo, su poder se reflejaba en unas llamas rojizas que la cubrían por completo, la escena era plenamente dantesca, pero cuando la transformación, termino, la criatura cuya única descripción posible era un dragón de unos 3.5 m. de cabeza a rabo se erguía y se arrojaba en dirección noroeste, rugiendo y bramando._

_El la siguió hasta un punto cerca de las montañas, pero no llego a tiempo para impedir que despedazara a 4 cazadores, cuando iba a atacar a los 2 restantes Charles se lanzo sobres su lomo y le ataco pero fue inútil pues en un solo movimiento la criatura había atravesado el pecho de Charles con la punta de su cola, al haber logrado tan amplia herida la criatura lo lanzo lejos contra unos arboles que quedaron hechos añicos por el impacto, quedando así sepultado el guerrero. Después de eso, solo lograba recordar los gritos antes de que lo dominara la inconciencia._

_Fin de los recuerdos_

Dráco se irguió y saco de entre sus ropas unas pequeñas ampolletas que vertió en la garganta de Charles, con esto la mayor parte de las heridas en su cuerpo sanaron, pero aun así Dráco recostó el cuerpo de Charles en una cama de hojas de pino y lo cubrió, pues a pesar de que sus heridas habían sanado, el necesitaba reponer energías. Charles debía dar gracias de su naturaleza lycan pues esa era la razón de que no hubiera sucumbido a las heridas, una vez que Dráco se aseguro de que estuviera a salvo, él se despojo de sus ropas y dejo que todo ser vivo a su alrededor le hablara, él se fundió con la conciencia de todos los seres vivos en ese bosque con la esperanza de que alguna criatura hubiera visto a su señora. Por alguna razón desconocida no sentía su presencia y su aroma había desaparecido, ni siquiera podía sentir un rastro de algún desgarre entre las dimensiones, por lo cual se le hacia imposible llegar a ella y detenerla. No había lógica para que ella desapareciera sin mas, y era mas difícil de creer dado su estado actual, en unos segundos la tierra misma le dio la respuesta que necesitaba, su señora, su pequeña princesa, estaba a unos 5 km. Del pueblo y parecía dirigirse a él, sin temor a equivocarse Dráco supo que su señora provocaría una masacre con los habitantes del pueblo, Dráco debía impedirlo, así que hecho a correr en dirección a un punto por el cual su señora debía pasar para llegar al pueblo, una vez alcanzo su objetivo, él se preparo para realizar una emboscada en contra de su ama, mas sin embargo el sabia que estaba en desventaja, él había usado mucha de su energía en correr a la velocidad necesaria para llegar antes al punto de colisión entre el y su princesa, ella en ese momento no se sentiría cansada ni extenuada por usar sus músculos, pero el si que lo sentía, no hace mas de unas horas él había regresado de controlar una rebelión entre clanes y aun no se habían cerrado sus heridas totalmente, sin contar que su energía era mínima, el sabia que necesitaría al menos 8 o 10 días para reponerse, pues muchas de sus heridas eran viejas y solo se habían reabierto en el combate de la rebelión.

Pero el no tenia tiempo para pensar en nimiedades, él debía crear una estrategia para poder detenerla, claro que el no tuvo tiempo de planear una estrategia real, dado que a unos 200 m. de él, su oponente se acercaba a una velocidad vertiginosa, sin tiempo a nada Dráco tomo su forma de combate favorita, sin mas fundió su espíritu con el de un jaguar, en segundos su cuerpo se había modificado de tal modo, que su cuerpo de por si grande y musculoso, duplicara su tamaño y masa muscular, su cráneo se partió y reparo de tal manera de que sus facciones eran mas felinas que humanas, su piel se cubrió de pelo suave pero resistente de color dorado con motas negras, una gruesa cola surgía desde el punto donde la ultima vertebra se unía con la cadera, para que en lugar de unirse las vertebras finales dieran nacimiento a un numero considerable de pequeñas vertebras flexibles, que eran el sustento de esta fuerte pero flexible cola. El solo tuvo tiempo de ponerse en posición de bloqueo por unos míseros segundos, ya que su enemigo lo embistió con fuerza, hasta el punto de empujarlo varios metros mientras trataba de seguir su camino, la fuerza de la arremetida se podía ver en los surcos de gran profundidad que habían surgido en la tierra bajo los pies de Dráco, el cual tenia sus patas clavadas en la tierra hasta los tobillos, el con su transformación, fácilmente podía alcanzar los 3 m. lo cual dejaba en claro que los jóvenes e inexpertos músculos de su señora tenían un gran poder, pero él no podía ceder era su deber detenerla, así que reunió toda su fuerza y empujo con su hombro el cuerpo de la bestia ante el, de tal modo que la hiso retroceder unos pasos, en esos preciosos instantes en los que la hiso retroceder el saco sus patas de las surcos en el suelo y corrió en posición de derribo, y embistió su centro de gravedad justo en el ombligo lo cual lanzo los cuerpos de ambos al aire para aterrizar en un grupo de arboles hasta romperlos y dejarlos en astillas, Dráco debía actuar rápido no podía dejar que ella se repusiera o estaría perdido, así que empezó a golpear su cráneo en las sienes y tras la oreja pues eran los únicos puntos de impacto que podrían dejarla inconsciente sin la necesidad de desangrarla hasta la muerte, para así poder llevarla hasta sus amos, pero fue inútil aun con el poder que uso Dráco para atacar y la inexperiencia de su oponente, ella logro clavar la punta de su cola en hombro izquierdo de Dráco provocando que una gran cantidad de sangre brotara de su hombro y forzando a Dráco a empujar su cuerpo hacia atrás para que la princesa no lograra sacar su cola con las púas del final de su cola extendidas, si ella lograba sacarlas él se debilitaría demasiado para poder detenerla, la perdida de sangre seria inverosímil sin contar lo que eso ocasionaría en sus heridas previas, pero al hacer esto Dráco dejo expuesto su cuello y sus costados, algo que la instintiva bestia con la que peleaba aprovecho para clavar sus garras y colmillos en estos puntos, hasta el punto de que los músculos de Dráco quedaron hechos girones y prácticamente inútiles, al sentir su cuerpo desfallecer Dráco se forzó a enredar sus extremidades alrededor del cuerpo de ella con todas sus fuerzas, al hacer esto la bestia se enfureció mas y uso toda su fuerza para sacar su cola del hombro de Dráco, al borde de la inconciencia Dráco supo que una vez mas había fallado y se sumió en la inconciencia.

Cuando la criatura sintió que el cuerpo de Dráco cedía en la presión que ejercía sobre su cuerpo, se sacudió con fuerza y salto hasta ponerse de pie, dejando el cuerpo del general desparramado en el piso, justo en el momento en el que iniciaba su camino de nuevo hacia su objetivo una serie de cadenas con púas se enredo en su cuello, ella se debatió por retirarlas pero poco a poco cada una de sus extremidades fue cubierta por ellas y entre mas luchaba por retirarlas mas se incrustaban en sus cuerpo las púas que formaban los eslabones de la cadena, imposibilitándole el movimiento, al verse atrapada la bestia se lanzo contra los hombres surgieron frente a ella, pero era inútil, los hombres que sostenían las cadenas tiraban cada vez mas fuerte incrustando a un mas las púas y limitando sus movimientos de manera absoluta, en un tirón de las cadenas, el cual fue perfectamente sincronizado, sus captores la habían puesto de rodillas y totalmente expuesta pues no podía defenderse, uno de los hombre ante ella avanzo hasta quedar frente a su rostro y le hablo.

- Pero que has hecho?

- Mira en lo que te has convertido!

Solo esas palabras salieron de la boca de su abuelo antes de que una fuerte patada en el cráneo la dejara inconsciente, cuando por fin toco el suelo inconsciente su padre y sus tíos soltaron las cadenas que restringían su cuerpo y se acercaron a ella.

- Debemos destruirla padre! (Su voz carecía de emociones.)

- No hijo mio, tu hija callo en desgracia, pero aun podemos intentar salvarle!

- No lo crees así hermano menor, primo?

- Si hermano, hay oportunidad!

- Ustedes 2 creen que es momento de probar esa teoría en nuestra nieta, después de todo primo, la existencia que tiene en estos momentos no tiene sentido y es una tortura! (los dos dioses se miraron a los ojos y después a su primo, y con una perfecta sincronía hablaron. En sus rostros una sonrisa sombría y cruel se extendía, pero sus ojos, mostraban una gran esperanza. Tan diferentes expresiones muestran sus rostros y tan iguales.)

- Si, no hay un momento mejor! (sin mas ellos se giraron y mientras se retiraban gritaron las ordenes que marcarían el inicio de un verdadero infierno.)

- Toma a tu hija, hijo mio y enciérrala en lo profundo de nuestro reino!

- Si padre!

- El resto de ustedes, tomen a Dráco y llévenlo a con las mujeres de mi reino, las mujeres del reino de la luz podrán curar sus heridas, mas graves!

Al hacer esto el señor de la luz y la oscuridad, se retiraron atravesando un desgarre en las dimensiones, el señor de la nada, solo miro el caos provocado y lo borro, antes de ir al encuentro de Dráco y su nieta él había enviado a algunos hombres a por Charles e informado a su esposa la cual lo esperaba en el santuario.

Al hacer esto él también se retiro mientras veía a su sobrinos cumplir las ordenes que les fueron dadas, todos cumplieron su tarea y se retiraron con un gran pesar en sus corazones, aun que el que sufría la peor agonía en ese momento era Gáma, el cual tenia entre sus brazos a su hija, a la cual habían regresado a su forma humana y se dirigía a lo mas profundo de su reino. El ultimo en irse fue el tío de Isabella el cual al ser el heredero del señor de la luz y el mayor de los descendientes en la línea de sucesión a los tronos, poseía un gran poder capas de estremecer los cielos y gobernar las mareas, avanzo por el bosque y llego hasta una pequeña casa en las afueras del pueblo, la cuales los habitantes del lugar identificaban como la casa del jefe de la policía y entro para depositar en ella los cuerpos de un padre y su hija, los cuales habían muerto horas atrás y tenían las características físicas necesarias para ocupar el lugar de su sobrina y el hijo de esta, dos desdichados que vivían en la calle y que nadie extrañaría, así que sin mas dejo los cuerpos en la sala de estar y destrozo la instalación del gas, salió de la casa y activo el pequeño aparato de ignición de fuego, un pequeño aparato el cual era desconocido para los humanos, pues su tecnología los rebasaba por milenios, una gran explosión no se hiso esperar mientras el primer príncipe de la luz se alejaba a la seguridad de su hogar, el trabajo estaba hecho, sin testigos y sin evidencia, todo era como debía ser.

**N/A: ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA Y NO SE ILUSIONEN MUCHO, NO VOY A ACTUALIZAR TAN SEGUIDO, ESTOS CAPITULOS YA TIENE TIEMPO QUE LOS ESCRIBI, PERO LOS HABIA SUBIDO A OTRA PAGINA, EL CASO TENGO UNOS CUANTOS MAS, PERO CUANDO SE ME TERMINEN ME TOMARA UN POCO MAS DE TIEMPO SUBIR MAS, EL CASO ENTRE MAS REVIEWS, MAS CAPITULOS, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y SI QUIEREN SALUDARME O MATARMELUEGO LO VEMOS, PERO HAY LISTA DE ESPERA PARA LO DE MATARME, COMO SEA YO ACEPTO ELOGIOS Y MENTADAS DE MADRE POR IGUAL.**

**BYE Y QUE TENGAN UNA LINDA TARDE.**


	5. Juicios y Condenas

**N/A: ESPERO LES GUSTE DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**Capitulo IV**

**Juicios y Condenas.**

Una pequeña muchacha de cabellos negro azabache miraba al vacío desde la ventana de su habitación, ella y su familia habían sido forzados a dejar a uno de los suyos a petición del joven al que ella veía como su hermano, el joven solo había usado como justificación que la joven chica que era su compañera no pertenecía a su mundo, pero como era que Bella su otra mitad no era parte del mundo que su familia compartía, como era posible? Cuando simplemente la presencia de ella alegraba la existencia de cada uno de los miembros de su familia, el sentido protector de Emmett al tener nuevamente una hermanita que necesitara de él, la melancolía de Jasper al sentirse débil entre los humanos, ella siempre se mostraba feliz y tranquila con ellos, algo que ningún otro humano hacia, algo que de cierto modo le daba paz, el instinto materno de Esme, pues por primera vez tenia una hija a la cual podía aconsejar y mimar sin recelos o resistencia, pues Bella aun tenia mucho por aprender, Carlisle al ver en ella todo lo que siempre deseo que tuviera la hija biológica que nunca pudo tener, pues Bella era una persona tan curiosa y atenta que se acoplaba de una manera natural con él, era la niña habida de conocimiento que complementaba su familia, en Rosalie pues aun que no lo demostraba, ella admiraba su lealtad y perseverancia por seguir sus sueños, aun cuando sus decisiones le parecían precipitadas, que decir de cómo era con ella, para ella Bella era la mejor amiga que siempre quiso tener, ella no cuestionaba su falta de recuerdos y además siempre cedía cuando ella le pedía algo, solo por no verla triste, Bella era tan cariñosa y a la vez podía llegar a ser tan insegura, todo lo opuesto a como era Rosalie la mayor parte del tiempo, pero ahora no estaba, no entendía como su hermano, como Edward había sido tan estúpido para alejarse de ella, después de casi 100 años de soledad él era de verdad feliz y ahora él lo dejaba todo, como alguien podía ser tan imbécil? No lo sabía, pero ella había tomado la decisión de indagar en su pasado y encontrar las respuestas que la inquietaban, Jasper y ella acababan de llegar a la ciudad y se estaban instalando para iniciar su investigación, Carlisle y Esme habían ido a Ithaca por el nuevo trabajo de Carlisle y con la esperanza de distraerse del dolor que los embargaba al perder no solo a uno de sus hijos sino a ambos, Rosalie y Emmett habían decidido tener una nueva luna de miel en Europa, y Edward de el solo podía ver como se dirigía en una casería para capturar a victoria, justo cuando se dirigía a recibir a Jasper que había ido a indagar algo sobre el manicomio en el que según James ella había estado internada, así que mejor dirigió sus pensamientos a otra parte, se imagino que en esos momentos Edward debería estar preparándose para despedirse de Bella, pero una fuerte ráfaga de imágenes la embargo, una visión que nunca deseo poder ver.

_Premonición:_

_Una gran explosión se suscitaba en una casa cerca del bosque, la noche caía oscura y fría pero pudo distinguir la camioneta estacionada frente a la fachada que estaba siendo consumida por las llamas, del costado de la casa aparecía una mujer de cabellos rojos como las llamas que consumían el lugar, "Victoria" no había dudas, la visión se extendió y pudo ver a los forenses sacar dos cuerpos calcinados envueltos en unas bolsas negras y colocarlas en la parte trasera de una camioneta, mientras el cielo descargaba su furia sobre el pequeño pueblo, ya que una intensa lluvia junto a unos vientos prácticamente huracanados desgarraban todo a su paso, era como si la tierra misma mostrara su dolor por las muertes de dos inocentes. Hay término todo. _

_Fin de Premonición_

Ella no sabia si los cuerpos eran de Bella y Charly pero no quedaban muchas mas opciones, ella necesitaba contactar ha Edward, él era el mas cercano al lugar pues aun no dejaba el pueblo, para la explosión solo faltaban unas horas, ella llamo a Edward, pero no contesto, llamo a Carlisle y a Emmett les dijo que debían volver a Forks de inmediato, al explicarles la razón todos se apresuraron a tomar un vuelo a Seattle. Insistió marcando el teléfono de Edward incontables veces, tenia que sacar a Bella y a Charly de hay, tenia que alejarlos de Victoria, solo 15 min. Pasaron hasta que Jasper llegara y la encontrara en un estado de pánico nunca visto.

- Alice, que sucede? (ella no le respondió de inmediato, pues estaba llamando al aeropuerto para comprar 2 boletos de avión a Seattle. Después de ofrecer una cuantiosa suma de dinero, ella obtuvo los boletos para un vuelo que salía en 20 min. Termino la llamada y se giro para ver a Jasper con los ojos vidriosos, por las lágrimas que deseaba derramar y no podía.)

- Ella va a morir!

- Quien Alice?, cálmate por favor!

- Be…llaa, Victoria la matara, ummmm. (Alice no lo soporto mas y soltó en llanto. Jasper se quedo helado por un momento, solo le tomo unos segundos recomponerse gracias a sus años en batalla, ellos debían volver inmediatamente.)

- Alice, hay que regresar, cuanto tiempo tenemos?

- No lo se con seguridad pero en mi visión el sol se había puesto cuando todo ardía en llamas! (el miedo era latente en sus voz. Jasper se acercó a ella y el la tomo en sus brazos para después separarla una vez más calmada y partir al aeropuerto, tenían que tomar un avión en solo 15 min.)

- Vamos Alice, tenemos que apresurarnos, si corremos podremos tomar el avión sin problemas!

- Si, vamos Jass! (Alice y Jasper corrieron a toda velocidad por la ciudad, evitando ser detectados por los humanos, usando las sombras como refugió. Al llegar al aeropuerto recogieron sus boletos y abordaron el avión, una vez que el avión despego, Alice tomo el teléfono de abordo y trato de llamar a Edward incontables veces, pero él se negaba a contestar. Trato todo el camino sin resultados, solo esperaba que ella y los otros llegaran a tiempo.)

Mientras una familia entera, daba inicio a una carrera frenética con el único propósito de impedir la destrucción de uno de los miembros de su clan, un joven de cabellos cobrizos corría con desesperación por las tinieblas del bosque, alejándose cada vez mas del lugar en el que había dejado al único amor de su vida, no mas bien de su existencia, corrió sin importar el tiempo o el lugar al que se dirigía, no podía detenerse o claudicaría y regresaría al lado de su amor, pero después de avanzar unos cuantos kilómetros se detuvo para mirar su celular, al encenderlo noto cientos de llamadas perdidas de su hermana y sus padres, él había apagado el aparato previendo que ellos de alguna manera intentarían convencerlo de volver al lado de su amada, pero el debía ser fuerte y no ceder a la tentación, además él ya se había asegurado de que su amada no albergara mas esperanzas de un futuro juntos, pero el no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar pues su celular lo regreso a la realidad, al ver que no dejaría de sonar decidió contestar.

- Que deseas Alice, no tengo ánimos, ni deseos de escuchar las razones por las que debo volver con Bella! (en un instante la voz de su pequeña hermana se escucho, como el peor de los presagios.)

- Edward! Escúchame claramente debes regresar inmediatamente a forks!

- No volveré Alice, así que deja de intentar forzarme a hacerlo! Yo…. (no pudo seguir hablando pues un rugido resonó en el otro extremo de la línea.)

- Cállate, Victoria va por Bella y Charly, ella los matara! (que? No! Él no podía permitirlo, que no al irse él de la vida de Bella también se iría la sombra de la muerte que asechaba a su amada?)

- Como? De que hablas Alice? Victoria no tiene razones para ir por Bella!

- Si seguro genio, no tiene razones! Te recuerdo que matamos a su pareja para proteger a Bella! (eso tenia sentido, si alguien matara a Bella, él lo cazaría y torturaría, destruyendo todo lo que amara.)

- Tuve una visión, la casa de bella explotara y victoria lo inicio! Todos acabamos de llegar a Seattle, llegaremos a Forks en unos minutos!

- Cuanto tiempo tengo antes de que se cumpla tu visión Alice!

- Media hora, tal vez menos! Solo vi a victoria junto a la casa en llamas al anochecer! (al escuchar esas palabras el ya no pudo pensar y salió corriendo de vuelta por el camino que lo llevaría a su felicidad o su destrucción. La noche avanzaba, abriéndose paso en el cielo, el tenia que apresurarse, así que apretó mas el paso.)

Parecía que por mas que corría él no se movía lo suficiente mente rápido, mientras mas se acercaba mayor era su inquietud, sentía que sus pies eran como plomo, como si cada paso que daba, la tierra le reclamara y forzará mas sus pasos, era como si todo se opusiera a que el llegara con su Bella, pero él no se rendiría, a la entrada a Forks, Edward pudo sentir como su familia lo alcanzaba, pero dado que él era el mas veloz de todos no espero por ellos y acelero el paso, mientras mas se acercaban a la casa de Bella las sombras reclamaban mas de los cielos, a unos pocos minutos de su objetivo el y toda su familia pudo escuchar una serie de terribles rugidos como el de dos bestias enfrentándose, al escuchar esos terribles rugidos una gran pena ocupo su corazón, como si le hubieran quitado la parte mas importante de si, tan pronto y fácil como aparecieron los rugidos desaparecieron, pero no así el dolor en el corazón del muchacho, cuando por fin estuvo solo a unos metros de su destino, una inmensa explosión, consumió la casa. Un rugido de agonía salió de su pecho, y se lanzo hacia las llamas, pero a pocos instantes de entrar en ellas, 2 pares de brazos lo sometieron y alejaron de las llamas, mientras se escuchaban mas rugidos de dolor, en ese momento una mujer de cabellos rojos cual las llamas apareció al costado de la casa, cuando ella los vio, una sonrisa maniaca se planto en su rostro al ver la devastación de aquellos responsables de su dolor, los rugidos resonaron contra ella y en solo segundos todo el clan Cullen se encontraba persiguiéndola por el bosque, gritando con voces mas animales que humanas. El dolor que todos los miembros de la familia Cullen sentía era indescriptible, sus rostros solo mostraban el mas puro odio y devastación el cual estaba dirigido hacia aquella que creían responsable de la muerte de uno de los suyos, no se dieron cuenta en que momento ella los había llevado a los limites de su territorio pero poco les importaba el tratado en esos momentos, ninguno de ellos era capas de razonar sus acciones, incluso Carlisle, quien estaba totalmente en contra de la violencia había perdido los estribos, él quería la cabeza de la responsable de la muerte de su pequeña hija, pero cuando estaban por capturarla, solo a instantes de poder desmembrar a esa maldita, 3 lobos gigantescos se atravesaron en su camino y los atacaron forzándolos a retroceder y dando tiempo de escapar a la pelirroja, en su estado de dolor no se detuvieron en la línea del tratado y siguieron, por lo que los lobos lo consideraron un ataque a su pueblo, al ver como Victoria se alejaba, Emmett no se contuvo y embistió a los lobos sacándolos de su camino, dando tiempo suficiente a su familia de avanzar, pero los lobos se repusieron rápidamente y les siguieron el paso, a ellos no les importaba, Victoria debía morir, pero de alguna manera ella llego a los acantilados y la perdieron, sus rugidos resonaron en agonía, pero pronto fueron acallados por los gruñidos enfurecidos de los Quileutes, eso logro despertar algo de la razón en ellos para girarse y enfrentar a los protectores de esas tierras, ellos habían violado el tratado, pero como no hacerlo cuando la asesina de uno de los tuyos escapa de tus manos y de la justicia, ciega y vengativa pero justicia al final. El líder de los Cullen se adelanto un paso y trato de calmar a su familia enfurecida ya en su momento se vengarían de la responsable de su dolor, pero por el momento debían de asegurarse de sobrevivir para lograr su objetivo, así que el centro su atención en el líder del clan Quileute, y llamo mentalmente a Edward, pero era difícil que el joven pudiera concentrar su mente en otra cosa que no fuera la destrucción de victoria y su posterior autodestrucción, pero al escuchar la voz del hombre que había sido su padre hasta ahora recordándole que primero debían vivir para poder saldar la deuda que tenían con Victoria, así que no le quedo mas que enfocarse en la mente de los Quileutes para poder traducir todo y poder salir de la situación en la que se encontraban, era fácil para su clan exterminar a los lobos dado que los superaban en numero, pero si lo hacían estarían traicionando la memoria de su amada, dado que ella siempre se opuso a que alguien peleara en su nombre. Una vez que Carlisle se dio cuenta de que él, estaba lo suficientemente controlado, se adelanto otro paso y hablo lo más claro y calmado que pudo, esperando la traducción de su dolido hijo. Dos de los lobos estaban por lanzarse sobre el, pero su líder al ver que el avanzaba con los brazos extendidos en señal de rendición los detuvo.

- Sentimos terriblemente nuestras acciones, pero deben entender que la vampiresa pelirroja es nuestra enemiga, pues ella ha terminado con la vida de dos de los nuestros. (en pocos segundos Edward ya estaba traduciendo su respuesta pues los lobos no estaban dispuestos a tomar forma humana.)

- Ese no es nuestro problema, ustedes violaron el tratado, además tal vez deberíamos agradecer a la pelirroja por hacer lo que nosotros no podemos por el tratado, matar a un par de sanguijuelas de su clan. (Los gruñidos y sollozos no se hicieron esperar entre los miembros del clan Cullen, y en su pena el joven Edward se lanzo contra ellos, por suerte su padre y sus hermanos tuvieron la fuerza y la pericia para prever que algo así podría pasar, e impedir una pelea innecesaria. Mas él no se podía callar su dolor y grito las palabras que marcarían una alianza en busca de venganza entre los dos clanes.)

- Ella mato a Bella! Mato a mi Bella y no solo eso, también a su padre, su amigo, ella los mato ella mi la quito, gggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaa aaaaaaaaaaaa!

Los Quileute se quedaron inmóviles en su lugar, mientras los rugidos y sollozos de sus enemigos resonaban en el bosque, cierto era que esos seres eran monstruos, bebedores de sangre, pero aun así ellos no podían negar la pena y el dolor de todos ellos, y pronto el dolor los embargo también, cierto era que ninguno de ellos había tratado directamente ni con el jefe de la policía de Forks o su hija, pero sabían del laso que tenían con la familia Black, los antiguos lideres de la manada, al entender el dolor para los suyos y sus enemigos, entendieron que la devastación en los rostros y los corazones de sus ellos era real, no había mentira o truco, ellos sufrían algo peor que la muerte y eso era el saber que no habían podido proteger a alguien amado y peor aun no poder vengarlo. Como si el dolor en el aire no fuera suficiente los aullidos de los lobos resonaban con los rugidos de los vampiros como un réquiem, para las almas que habían partido ese día, una vez que el dolor se disipo lo suficiente los lobos escoltaron a los Cullen de vuelta a su territorio, hoy ellos mostrarían clemencia, pues debían guardar luto por los caídos, los dejarían partir para que honraran a sus muertos y se despidieran, ya habría oportunidad de castigarles si volvían a violar el tratado pero hoy no, hoy los dos clanes, llorarían juntos por la perdida y la vergüenza, de no poder cumplir con su misión. Una vez los Cullen se adentraban de vuelta a sus tierras ellos hicieron los mismo, hoy llevarían una terrible noticia a los suyos, hoy dejarían viejas rencillas atrás para poder decir adiós a sus amigos.

Mientras en lo profundo del reino de la oscuridad, el reinado de las sombras, en lo más profundo de sus prisiones, se llevaba a cabo un juicio, en el cual la debilidad de una niña seria juzgada y condenada, no sin antes ser usada como conejillo de indias en los juegos de sus abuelos. Los grandes señores de la creación los poderosos guardianes, sentados en sus tronos, convocaron a cada miembro de las diferentes estirpes de la luz y la oscuridad incluso aquellos que eran neutrales en este juicio. Todos los príncipes y herederos de los clanes estaban ante sus predecesores, listos para saber que planeaban hacer con la joven que estaba colgada de un enorme obelisco atada por unas inmensas cadenas que se clavaban en su carne desangrándola. Sin más una sonrisa algo siniestra curso las facciones del dios oscuro el cual miro a su hijo a los ojos antes de ponerse en pie y comenzar con un discurso que congelaría los corazones de todos los presentes.

- Hoy hermanos, padres, hijos y cada guerrero de nuestras familias a sido traicionado, a sido humillado, por la debilidad de mi nieta, la cual ahora en desgracia, esta ante nosotros, la niña de nuestros ojos, la esperanza de paz, la voluntad de los hombres y los dioses, la que fue la joya de nuestra corona. Hoy ella esta aquí degradada a ser un ser incompleto un desperdicio, hoy ella a caído y perdido su fuerza, por confiar en el amor de un mortal. (mientras hablaba viejo y sabio dios se había acercado y tomado el rostro de su nieta entre sus manos, cuando el callo y miro los ojos vacíos de la bestia ante el la cual luchaba por liberarse, el señor de la luz tomo la palabra.)

- Cierto es que el amor nos hace fuertes, casi invencibles, pero de igual forma nos condena, nos debilita hasta la muerte, o peor hasta el punto sin retorno, el punto en que no somos nada mas que carne y sangre, nada mas que una abominación, mas sin embargo hay esperanza, y la esperanza de salvar a Isabella de este mísero destino reside en todos nosotros. (un denso silencio cubrió la sala, la señora de la luz y esposa del joven dios de la luz, su diosa, miro sus ojos y vio que lo que decía era verdad, la esperanza de salvar a su nieta estaba en todos los presentes en esa sala. El señor de la nada, maestro de la tierra dios del elemento mismo del sustento mortal, ya había aceptado el plan de sus primos, pero eso no dejaba de inquietarlo, pues el hecho de saber lo que se avecinaba seria algo doloroso y arriesgado, pero ellos no tenían nada mas. Poco a poco, las miradas de todos cobraron un matiz distinto al alcanzar la comprensión de las palabras de sus padres y abuelos, pero a su vez se plantaba en sus mentes un objetivo fijo sin importar las consecuencias de lo que estaban por hacer.)

- Veo que la verdad les ha alcanzado, miembros del clan Zainet, hoy todos nosotros rasgaremos parte de nuestra Carek y lo transferiremos a Isabella para intentar controlar su esencia y regresarle la razón.

- Lo que sugieres padre, nunca se a hecho, que pasa si no funciona! Lo habéis considerado, mi señor!

- Si hijo mio y si no funciona esto no cambiara en nada el destino de tu hija!

- Primo, sé que yo no suelo involucrarme en este tipo de cosas pero debo concordar con mi tío, esto puede ayudar a tu hija, y si no funciona dudo que pueda haber un destino peor del que tiene en este momento.

- Zaga, primo como puedes decir eso, como te atreves a juzgar el dolor de un padre si tu no tienes hijos!

- Me atrevo a juzgar, como lo que soy! Un guerrero y considero que tu hija tan bien lo es! Acaso crees que ella no desearía justicia, acaso crees que ella no tiene derecho de regresar el golpe, velo como quieras, yo no seré padre, pero soy guerrero y exijo justicia. Del mismo modo que tu hija lo haría por mi, así que si esto le da una oportunidad de hacerlo que así sea, yo estoy dispuesto a darle todo mi carek de ser necesario!

- No lo considero necesario, hijo mio, tu ya has mostrado cuanto aprecias a tu sobrina después de todo ya te encargarte de cubrir nuestro rastro y dejar una salida limpia y elegante para tu sobrina!

- Que la creyeran muerta era la mejor opción, así nadie intentaría rastrearla o averiguar más, creí que era lo más prudente.

- Si, eso fue astuto sobrino, pero aun hay cabos sueltos. Deberás enviar a la esposa de Deberx a Forks, ella deberá tomar los cuerpos y ordenar una incineración inmediata para tirar las cenizas al mar tal como ellos lo querían, entendido.

- Si mi señor, me asegurare de que se deshaga de las tierras rápidamente y así salga sin levantar sospechas.

- No sobrino, lo de deshacerse de las tierras que lo haga con calma, creo que requeriremos su presencia en el pueblo por un tiempo, te recuerdo que aun queda un gran cabo suelto en todo esto.

- La vampiresa pelirroja, creo que su nombre era Victoria, ella no es problema, yo podría..

- No mi señor ella es mía!

- Dráco, a que se debe tu furia hacia esa chiquilla?

- Eso no importa la quiero como mi presa, ella será un sacrificio en honor de mi señora.

- No Dráco, eso no, creo que ella nos podría servir.

- Déjala vivir, y que la esposa de Deberx se quede en el pueblo como señuelo, su venganza será su muerte.

- Bien ya que dejamos claro como limpiaremos el desastre, hay que poner a prueba nuestra teoría hermano! (Hablo el señor de la luz.)

- Tienes razón, todos formen un círculo alrededor del obelisco y derramen tanta sangre como puedan. (Con esta orden del señor de la oscuridad todos los guardianes y sus descendientes tomaron sus lugares.)

- Guardianes están listos! (un grito colectivo se escucho dando su repuesta.)

- Si!

- Bien que así sea!

En las paredes de la prisión resonó un grito de dolor cuando una joven era golpeada por una masa de energía primordial, la golpeaba de lleno forzándola a recordar quien era realmente y cual era su propósito en el universo, las cadenas que la restringían se desvanecieron pero no así el dolor, al caer y tocar el incandescente suelo, que quemaba su piel desnuda, ella no podía protegerse del clima del lugar pues no controlaba sus poderes, al alzar su mirada, las miradas de todos los miembros de su familia la miraban sin expresión, poco a poco sus abuelos y su abuela tomaron su lugar en los cuatro tronos colocados en aquella cámara infernal, todos los demás tomaron sus lugares en la sala, como lo harían en la sala del trono de santuario, y ella lo entendió cuando su mas querido amigo y compañero, su maestro, su primer amor, la tomo por los brazos y la elevo en pos de sacrificio ante sus señores, ella seria juzgada y castigada, así que ella lo acepto, no pelearía, no había razón, era hora de pagar su error.

- Tú nos traicionaste Isabella Marie Zainet. (Las palabras de su abuelo eran frías y afiladas cual cuchillas.)

- Tú traicionaste el honor y la gloria de esta casta. (Su tío abuelo, hablaba con repulsión y tristeza.)

- Tu amaste y no fuiste amada mi pequeña! (cuando ella escucho las palabras de su tía abuela fue peor que todo lo que le dijeran sus demás abuelos. Más aun por el amor con el que la miraba.)

- Pero incluso en la traición hay redención. (Las palabras del tío mayor de su padre, eran solemnes y sabias.)

- Así es nieta mía, y por eso yo el señor de la oscuridad, ofrezco un castigo ante ustedes, mis hermanos y hermanas, que la oscuridad que ella creo, y los enemigos que derroto, sean hoy sus verdugos, que su carne y sangre sirvan para saciar la abominación en los corazones de aquellos que venció y que solo sea libre cuando su verdadero poder despierte y la bestia dormida sea liberada.

- El castigo es justo, por la traición, la abominación del hombre en su cuerpo caerá. (La mirada hasta entonces cálida de su abuela, se torno dolida y sin más hablo.)

- No puedo aceptar su decisión así que me retiro y pido tu perdón mi niña por no poder hacer nada por ti! (cuando ella abandono la sala el silencio reino un instante para después las palabras de su abuelo el gran señor de las sombras resonaron.)

- Que el castigo sea ejecutado, en tu reino serás ahora encarcelada princesa sangrienta que tu error encuentre pronta absolución.

- Hijos míos, señores de la oscuridad alguno desea abogar por piedad este es momento de hablar!

- No, no hay nada que objetar.

- Bien.

- Hermano! (Al llamarlo sus miradas se cruzaron, el señor de la luz hablo con calma.)

- Señores de la luz, algo que objetar?

- No mi señor, el castigo se a de ejecutar.

- Bien.

- Algo que decir nieta.

- No mi señor, no merezco piedad y juro que mis enemigos jamás la tendrán de mi! (Con esas palabras llenas de ira el señor de la oscuridad rugió, haciendo que resonaban con las de su nieta en un reclamo de justicia.)

- Que así sea!


	6. El Tiempo Es Relativo, Pero Imparable

**N/A: PARA QUE PUEDAN ENTENDER EL CASTIGO DE BELLA E AQUI EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO. ESPERO SUS REVIEWS ME ALIENTAN A SEGUIR SUBIENDO ESTO Y ASI NO SIENTO QUE HAGO UN CHURRO, ESPEREN SORPRESAS PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**

**Capitulo V**

**El Tiempo Es Relativo, Pero Imparable.**

El tiempo es algo tan efímero y confuso para los hombres, algo tan cotidiano que lo toman como algo irrelevante en sus vidas es por esta razón, que solo viven sus patética y cortas existencias sin nunca entender el valor y la fuerza que tiene el curso de un elemento tan primordial sobre ellos, mas no era así para los guardianes deidades primordiales, regentes del curso de la creación y destrucción del universo, para ellos cada mísero instante era la oportunidad de perfeccionarse mas en las artes creadas por cada uno de ellos, por eso la condena aplicada sobre una de las mas jóvenes de sus hijas era tan terrible, mientras en el mundo de los mortales corría un día, en la prisión que la retenía el tiempo corría en una línea totalmente diferente, un día en el mundo mortal, era una década en la prisión de las sombras en la cual se encontraba el carek y el cuerpo físico de la joven señora de las sombras, Isabella rugía de furia con cada golpe del látigo y se lanzaba hacia el frente en busca de alcanzar a sus verdugos y enemigos, cada golpe alimentaba mas su furia, cada vez que tiraban de las cadenas que la sostenían a los dos pilares de roca fundida sus músculos habrían un poco mas sus heridas creadas por el látigo, pero eso no la detenía, ella se liberaría para vengarse de las bestias que la fustigaban y denigraban, ella castigaría a los bastardos que trataban de reclamar su cuerpo, jamás permitiría que una horda de animales la usaran como a una prostituta para saciar sus ansias, ella ya no contaba los días que pasaba en ese maldito lugar, lo único que le importaba era mantenerse pura y poder liberarse para hacer pagar a los responsables de que ella callera en desgracia, pero por ahora ella dedicaba su fuerza a mantener lejos de su cuerpo a sus verdugos obligándolos a dejar su cuerpo tan destrozado, que les diera asco la simple idea de tocar lo que quedaba de su carne unida a sus huesos, día a día, año a año, década tras década ella permaneció fiera y decidida, pero ante los ojos de sus verdugos ella pronto sedería y podrían hacer lo que quisieran con ella, dado que ella no podría curar sus heridas, claro que esto era un juego de paciencia e inteligencia y ella tenia todas la piezas en su lugar, solo esperando dar el movimiento final contra sus estúpidas victimas.

- Vamos golpéala mas fuerte, esta maldita debe pagar por haberme arrancado la oreja!

- Jajaja, vamos no hay que dejársela fácil, si la golpeo mas fuerte, no quedara carne en sus huesos para que se vuelva a formar ese magnifico cuerpo, comprende es mas placentero si podemos divertirnos con su cuerpo mañana no creo que soporte mucho mas.

- Como sea, será mejor dejarlo hasta aquí los otros están con unas hechiceras oscuras que están en celo y yo necesito descargar lo que esta perra no me dejo darle.

- Pues vamos, solo hay que reforzar sus ataduras.

- No es necesario, mira ya se desmayo! (uno de los bastardos, que la hirió se acercó y la pateo con fuerza, al ver que no reacciono, su compañero le tomo la palabra y sin mas salieron de la cámara en la que estaba presa la joven princesa.)

Cuando escucho que los pasos de sus verdugos se alejaban, ella levanto la cabeza y dejo que una mueca de dolor surcara su rostro, pero ya era momento, durante su cautiverio ella se había asegurado de perfeccionar sus técnicas mentales y como liberar el fuego de su esencia, así que solo había tenido que esperar hasta que su técnica fuera perfecta y sus celadores fueran tan estúpidos y confiados como lo habían sido en ese momento. Una vez se logro incorporar en sus piernas y regenerar lo más posible de su cuerpo, concentro su poder para así liberarse de sus ataduras, las cadenas que la restringían habían sido forjadas por Dráco, lo cual dificultaba la tarea de liberarse, pero no la hacia imposible, con un profundo aliento ella reunió todo el poder de su esencia en sus extremidades y en su pecho el oxigeno que había entrado en su cuerpo había sido dirigido a su pulmón izquierdo, el mas cercano a su corazón, el cual depositaba un fuego capas de quemar y consumir la piel de otros de su especie y suavizar lo suficiente la plata de las cadenas que la ataban, así que lanzo una serie de esferas de fuego desde su boca hacia sus ataduras, en su vientre cerca de la boca del estomago los se reunía un compuesto liquido que al mezclarse con el oxigeno que entraba en el pulmones pasaba a un estado gaseoso que salía por una válvula de tejido en su quijada superior cerca de la entrada a la tráquea, al entrar en contacto con los residuos de algunos minerales en las sus fauces, resultado de que ella comiera tierra y rocas de su prisión, logro que el gas se convirtiera en llamas y concentrándolo en las esferas, le había tomado una cantidad de tiempo considerable alcanzar ese grado de habilidad en el control de su fuego interno y no sabia cuanto tiempo se necesitaría para lograr que su pulmón de hielo pudiera ser usado, pero por el momento era mejor usar lo que tenia a su alcance para escapar y después podría desarrollar mas sus otras habilidades, hoy tomaría todas las vidas que pudiera con solo sus garras y colmillos, claro que también se divertiría quemando a algunos de los responsables del estado de su cuerpo, así que cuando las cadenas se pusieron al rojo vivo, ella tiro con todas sus fuerzas de ellas y las rompió, cayendo al piso, rápidamente se quito los restos de la plata que permanecía aun al rojo vivo, y observo la piel quemada por su propio fuego, se irguió con dificultad mientras se aseguraba de regenerar las heridas abiertas por el esfuerzo, cuando al fin estuvo de pie, agudizo su oído para saber a que distancia estaban sus verdugos de la cámara en la que estaba, se acercó a la puerta y trato de abrirla, cuando la empujo un poco, noto que sus carceleros no la habían asegurado así que la movió con sigilo y salió de la cámara, escucho y olfateo el aire de fuera de la que fuera ase unos instantes su prisión, sintiendo y viendo con toda la extensión de sus sentidos el lugar en el que estaba, pudo reconocer esa zona de las cámaras del reino de las sombras, como las mas profundas e inaccesibles, estaba en su reino, el reino de la oscuridad, muchos de sus recuerdos estaban difusos y distantes, necesitaba alimentarse para poder reponerse y aclarar su mente, empezó a andar oculta por las sombras de su hogar, a unos 20 m. pudo percibir a uno de sus verdugos sobre una hechicera oscura, los dos malditos copulaban como bestias, su cuerpo se tenso por el hambre y la desesperación, la _Ibdreys_ de esos seres estaba corrupta y sucia, el alimento perfecto para ella, esos estúpidos serian su primera presa, lentamente se acercó a sus presas y espero pacientemente a que terminaran su ultimo polvo, cuando por fin eyaculo el estúpido animal que había sido su carcelero, miro como se levantaba sin haber satisfecho a la hembra, la cual molesta se levanto y recogía sus ropas, vio como ella indignada se alejaba hacia otra cámara, una vez que se aseguro que la hembra no regresaría centro su atención en su presa, aun cuando desearía poder torturarlo y regresarle sus atenciones durante su estadía, estaba débil y hambrienta, en un rápido movimiento se posiciono a las espaldas de su carcelero y lo tomo por la tráquea cerrándola de golpe impidiendo que gritara, rápidamente tiro de ella hacia el frente desgarrándola, el pobre bastardo no tubo tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya había sido alado hacia atrás y el oxigeno en sus pulmones se terminaba, pero una vez en el suelo pudo ver el cuerpo desnudo de quien lo ataco y fue en ese momento que sintió verdadero pánico al ver a la princesa de las sombras ante el con unos ojos rojos carmesí, brillantes como las llamas del fuego sagrado, vio la sonrisa sombría extendiese por el rostro de la joven señora, mientras mostraba sus afilados dientes y colmillos surgieran, mientras se acercaba a él, en su mente solo existía la idea y el ruego de que el oxigeno en su cuerpo se terminara antes de que ella lo terminara, lastima que eso no fue así, las voz de la princesa se escucho dulce y sombría mientras lo devoraba.

- No temas, seré gentil, el dolor no durara, jajaja! (al terminar de reír la princesa coloco sus colmillos en su garganta y desgarro su carne llegando a la carótida y absorbiendo su sangre, pero no solo era su sangre, no también era su _Ibdreys, _estaba tomando su oportunidad de rencarnar en el mundo mortal y exculpar sus errores_,_ ese seria su final eterno, el final de todo, el pobre desdichado solo se desvaneció, dejo de existir el Ibdreys y la carne.)

Al terminar su aperitivo la joven princesa, sintió la presencia de al menos otros 8 de sus verdugos en diferentes cámaras a lo largo de los pasillos colindantes, era una ventaja para ella que esa zona de su reino fuera una serie de laberintos y callejones sin salida, con tan mala acústica, dado que por eso los gritos de sus futuras presas no serian oídos por el resto mientras los torturaba y se alimentaba, una sonrisa sádica surco su rostro, mientras su cuerpo sanaba por completo sus heridas, un pequeño bocado había bastado para regenerar su cuerpo casi por completo, no se imaginaba el poder y el placer que le traería el ingerir tantas Ibdreys, pero lo descubriría, así que a paso seguro avanzo hacia las cámaras, una a una, fue ingresando y desgarrando, torturando y devorando a cada uno de los que hay se encontraban, en pocos minutos ella había caído en un frenesí, cuyo único logro era fortalecer cada vez mas el poder destructivo en su interior, y segando cada vez mas la luz de su origen, poco a poco sus ojos mostraron su verdadera naturaleza ante cada una de sus presas entre mas se alimentaba mas se avivaba la flama en sus ojos y su Ibdreys fortalecían su poder divino, cuando entro a la ultima cámara, no pudo evitar reír de sus presas 4 machos fornicaban con la hechicera insatisfecha que había salvado su pellejo por unos minutos por la incompetencia de su amante anterior, pero parecía que su destino estaba claro, pues al buscar su satisfacción con esos otros machos había firmado su sentencia final, se adentro mas en la cámara cubierta por las sombras, después de pensarlo por un momento una duda la asalto, esos insignificantes animales podrían seguir fornicando de esa manera una vez que la vieran, dado su naturaleza curiosa e impaciente, se dispuso a aclarar sus dudas y sin mas soltó un rugido profundo y animal el cual dejo congelados en su sitio a todos en esa habitación, no pudo evitar dejar salir una risa mesclada con sus bufidos y en ese mismo instante el pánico reino, ninguno de los moradores de la habitación pudo hacer nada, un rugido enfurecido salió de las fauces de la princesa, antes de que se abalanzara sobre ellos y los devorara, sus gritos llegaron hasta los oídos de su familia, los cuales la esperaban ansiosos en el salón principal del santuario, a las afueras de las prisiones del reino de las sombras se encontraba Dráco esperando a su joven señora para llevarla ante su familia, todo parecía indicar que el juego que los guardianes había iniciado, estaba a punto de alcanzar el punto sin retorno para sus participantes.

Al terminar de alimentarse la joven princesa se irguió y emprendió su camino a la salida, no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo el encontrarse con su general al pie de la entrada, la mirada siempre cálida de Dráco se poso sobre ella y le tendió una capa de seda negra que la cubrió por completo, ella solo asintió con su cabeza y emprendió camino hacia, el santuario del consejo, era hora de que obtuvieran justa retribución por el daño recibido, cuando Dráco se aseguro de que nadie en el reino de las sombras los escuchaba le hablo con claridad a su pequeña señora.

- Te divertiste durante tu cena?

- No lo suficiente si me lo preguntas Draconis.

- Mmm, desde cuando soy Draconis, para ti siempre e sido Dráco.

- Lo se, pero en este momento no me siento digna de llamarte por tu nombre.

- Tú siempre lo has sido y lo serás.

- Eso es cuestionable, no lo crees así?

- Haaa,,,,, veo que has asumido mas de la carga que te han dado de lo que deberías.

- Eso no cambia nada, Draconis déjalo por la paz.

- Como quieras, por cierto que propósito tuvo el susto que le diste a tus presas después de esperar unos minutos, pensé que los dejarías terminar su asunto.

- Jajaja, en un principio lo considere, pero tuve una pequeña duda y tenia que saber la repuesta.

- Se puede saber cual era esa duda?

- Si, esos estúpidos animales de verdad eran tan viriles en mi presencia como me lo gritaron durante mi estadía en la prisión! (al decir estas palabras los ojos de la joven princesa refulgieron, mostrando un fuego capas de quemar la tierra misma.)

- Mmm, bueno y que descubriste, eran verdad sus palabras o solo alardes.

- Creo que sus lenguas eran más hábiles que sus miembros a la hora de mantenerse firmes. (una sonrisa sínica y burlona se planto en el rostro de los dos mientras se acercaban a su destino, pero aun había algo que Isabella necesitaba saber.)

- Draconis, dime algo?

- Algo! Jajajajaa!

- Idiota, no seas payaso!

- Me disculpo mi señora, solo quería aligerar el ambiente, que necesita saber? (Dráco sonreía tratando de ver que tan grande era el daño provocado por el mortal y su posterior encarcelamiento. )

- Cuanto tiempo, a transcurrido desde mi encierro, no pude poner mucha atención a eso durante mi cautiverio y quiero saber cuanto a pasado? (al escuchar esa palabras Dráco se quedo quieto y perdió toda pasividad y gentileza en sus facciones y postura, y con una voz furiosa y contenida respondió.)

- Usted permaneció encerrada 4 meses humanos. (Dráco estaba al borde de su control, el deseaba arrancar la cabeza del responsable de la caída de su ama, y mas aun al saber que en el reino de las sombras el tiempo era diferente.)

- 4 meses mortales, eso quiere decir que estuve presa 1200 años en el reino de las sombras, mi familia tuvo que soportar por siglos saber de mi condena de mi dolor, ellos sufrieron por mi debilidad!

Mientras hablaba el cuerpo de Isabella se forzaba a controlarse, sus huesos luchaban por romperse y dar paso a una forma mas primitiva de si misma, pero no ella no cambiaria ahora tenia que controlarse y lo logro gracias a que al ver la fragilidad del estado mental Dráco la noqueo, cuando la inconciencia abraso el cuerpo y la mente de Isabella, Dráco la tomo en brazos y la llevo el resto del camino al santuario, donde a la entrada de este ya los esperaba toda la familia de los guardianes, hoy se pondría en marcha el comienzo de una nueva era.

**4 MESES ATRÁS**

Escasas horas habían pasado desde la explosión en la que habían muerto Isabella Swan y su padre, los bomberos no habían podido hacer mucho con el fuego, gracias a que el viento lo avivaba como si quisiera que de la casa y sus antiguos moradores no quedara nada, fue hasta que de la casa prácticamente no quedaba nada que como si el cielo se burlara de todos una terrible tormenta se desato la cantidad de agua que callo sobre el pequeño pueblo era inverosímil, desde las sombras del bosque una familia observaba como todo vestigio de la existencia de uno de los suyos desaparecía, la ironía no podía ser mayor, cuando el jefe de los bomberos considero que era seguro ingresar a las ruinas, no paso mucho antes de que la voz de un hombre informara que había encontrado lo que parecían ser 2 cuerpos, de inmediato, todo quedo claro para las autoridades ya que no habían podido localizar al jefe Swan ni a su hija, era claro que los cuerpos eran suyos, cuando los forenses removían los cuerpos de las ruinas, los dolidos espectadores se acercaron, para tratar de reclamar los cuerpos, los miembros de la tribu Quileute, llegaron y al ver a la familia de vampiros rápidamente intervinieron, alegando que ellos podían hacerse cargo de los funerales, dado que los Black consideraban familia a los difuntos. Los Cullen trataron de razonar con los Quileute pero ellos defendían fieramente su idea de darles una sepultura Quileute a los Swan dado que habían muerto con honor.

- Bella era la novia de uno de mis hijos, lo correcto seria que nosotros le diéramos sepultura, es lo menos que podemos hacer por uno de los nuestros.

- Eso no será necesario doctor Cullen, Charly y yo fuimos amigos desde jóvenes y yo conocí a su hija prácticamente desde que nació, además de ser amiga de mis hijos.

- Por favor, para nosotros esto es peor de lo que se imaginan, nosotros perdimos a una hija, por lo que mas quieran no nos nieguen el despedirnos de ella como lo merece. (las palabras de la matriarca de los Cullen estaban marcadas por la desolación de haber perdido a su pequeña de la peor manera, pero quien no apartaba sus ojos de la camioneta del forense, era un joven de cabellos cobrizos.)

- Doctor Cullen usted no es de mi agrado y lo sabe, pero lo respeto por lo que intenta hacer, mas sin embargo no les vamos a dejar llevarse los cuerpos de dos miembros de mi familia y si es necesario pelear por ellos lo aremos. (las palabras de Billy Black estaban marcadas en una sombría advertencia que no paso desapercibida para los miembros del clan Cullen que rápidamente se pusieron defensivos, ante esto.)

Pero antes de que se pudiera desatar una pelea uno de los forenses les informo que ya se habían comunicado con la ex-esposa del jefe Swan y ella había solicitado que se almacenaran los cuerpos hasta su llegada en unas horas. Sin argumentos ante esto los dos clanes se retiraron aun con pesar a sus territorios.

Cuando el joven forense se aseguro de que ningún miembro de los clanes podría oírlo se apresuró a llamar a sus señores.

- Mis señores, los cuerpos serán entregados a la mujer de Deberx como lo solicitaron.

- Buen trabajo joven Casius, has cumplido hábilmente con tus ordenes, no podíamos esperar menos de ti, has honrado hoy a tu familia, los Altifius, son dignos de su fama, vigila bien a los vartric de la zona y también a esos metamorfos, no quiero sorpresas después.

- Si mi señor.

- Una cosa más pequeño.

- Si señor.

- Aun no ha habido sangre entre los clanes o tal vez se avivo la llama de las bestias.

- No lo se señor pero lo descubriré.

- No, pequeño no es necesario, todo lo sabremos a su momento por ahora solo asegúrate de cumplir con tu papel.

- Como usted lo desee mi señor oscuro.

En cuestión de horas la esposa de Deberx, conocida por todos en el pueblo como Rene Higginbotham Dwyer, ella había fingido separarse de su esposo por cumplir con su misión de ocultar y proteger a la pequeña Isabella, ella incluso había fingido contraer nupcias con su hermano para fortalecer su fachada, pero lamentablemente habían fallado, lo menos que podía hacer dado su error y el de su marido era cubrir el rastro que dejaron y asegurarse de que llegado el momento su joven señora no tendría problemas para cumplir sus objetivos, cuando llego hasta la entrada del pequeño hospital de forks tomo una gran bocanada de aire y tomo la mano de su hermano y entro, rápidamente corrió hacia la recepción y entre lagrimas e hipidos pidió que le dieran la información acerca de los Swan, su hermano tomo su lugar a su lado y asumió su papel de esposo abnegado para reforzar su fachada ante los clanes de seres sobrenaturales que se acercaban, sus actuaciones eran dignas de un Oscar, cuando los clanes de enemigos llegaron junto a la mujer con la intención de convencerla de dejarlos ayudar en los sepelios de sus amigos se vieron totalmente aturdidos por las lagrimas de la mujer, cuando el joven Cullen intento leer la mente de la mujer, tuvo que dejarla de inmediato y buscar centrar su poder en cualquier otro, ya que al entrar en su mente, solo pudo ver una sucesión de imágenes de la pequeña bella las cuales iban desde su nacimiento hasta el día que la vio en el hospital de Phoenix herida, al ver esto el dolor lo consumió y lo llevo a caer de rodillas pero rápidamente fue auxiliado por su familia y el bloqueo a la mujer, lo que el desconocía es que desde el día en que ella se encontró con el por primera vez, ella supo de su poder y de cómo bloquearlo con pensamientos superficiales que fácilmente podrían pasar como una mente cualquiera aunque un poco distraída, todo con el fin de esconder lo profundo y peligroso de sus pensamientos y los secretos que resguardaban. En cuestión de una hora ella había llenado cada documento que se le había dado con tal de entregarle los cuerpos, los dos clanes habían ofrecido su ayuda en todo lo que deseara, pero ella los rechazo y el rechazo fue reforzado por Phil quien alego que esto era un asunto plenamente familiar, cuando uno de los médicos le dijo que por las leyes del estado y el hecho de que su muerte fue en un accidente sin confirmación oficial por el momento, se tendrían que realizar las autopsias de los cuerpos de sus familiares, ella inmediatamente se negó, alegando que sus creencias religiosas lo prohibían, el oficial a cargo de la investigación un miembro de la policía estatal le dijo que no podía impedirlo y que se llevaría acabo pero la voz de un hombre profunda y sombría se escucho en el despacho donde discutían.

- No creo que sea prudente que haga eso, oficial, lo podría demandar por impedir la realización de ritos religiosos autóctonos de un grupo étnico minoritario.

- Quien es usted señor?

- Tranquilo oficial mi nombre es Licanto Menia Canis soy el abogado de la familia Swan - Higginbotham y usted no puede exigir la autopsia pues estaría violando los derechos primordiales de mi cliente a predicar y realizar los ritos religiosos que desee.

- De que demonios habla el jefe Swan nunca dijo nada sobre ser de un grupo religioso como el que dice!

- Como ya le dije el señor Swan y su hija así como la señora Higginbotham son de un grupo étnico minoritario cuyas tradiciones les prohíben hablar abiertamente de esto.

- Quien es la señora Higginbotham?

- Yo soy oficial y lamento informarle joven Licanto que deje de ser la señora Swan hace mucho y hace no tanto Higginbotham, ahora soy la señora Dwyer.

- Ho, en ese caso me disculpo mi padre no me informo de eso!

- Mire no me importa, yo solo sé que la ley exige la autopsia y esta se llevara acabo a menos de que usted tenga una orden de un juez que diga lo contrario!

- En ese caso esta orden firmada por un juez de la ciudad de Seattle, debe bastar.

- En esta orden se exige la entrega inmediata de los cuerpos a la señora Dwyer, sin realizar ningún procedimiento medico, ya que atenta contra sus creencia religiosas, así que haga el favor de entregar los cuerpos a la señora Dwyer, si no le molesta.

- Yo necesito verificar que este documento sea legítimo.

- Seguro, mientras usted hace eso, yo preparare todo para el traslado de los cuerpos.

- Y le agradecería que le dijera a su forense que se aleje de los cuerpos o créame que no seré tan amable si encuentro una sola incisión en ellos que no haya sido provocada por el accidente.

- Si seguro!

- Mi hermano es medico y el me dirá si les hicieron hasta el mas mínimo rasguño, él no debe tardar en llegar junto con el transporte.

- Bien deme unos minutos para verificar y le daremos los cuerpos tal y como los sacamos de entre los escombros.

- Perfecto, señora Dwyer por favor acompáñeme, debemos ponernos de acuerdo sobre quien presidirá los ritos funerarios cuando lleguemos a casa!

- Si, esta bien pero yo no creo poder con todo tal vez usted y su hermano podrían ayudarme con eso.

- Por supuesto, no se preocupe, su esposo podría ayudar si se cree capas, señor Dwyer?

- Si solo dígame que hacer!

- Bien!

- Disculpe por intervenir de esta manera, soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen y Isabella Swan era la novia de uno de mis hijos además de una persona muy querida por nuestra familia y nos gustaría saber si podemos ayudar en algo con respecto a su funeral. (los miembros del clan Cullen habían escuchado atentos la conversación entre el oficial y el joven abogado que había aparecido diciendo ser el defensor legal de la familia Swan, todos ellos estaban devastados, pero trataban de mantener sus mente clara para que no fueran a hacer alguna tontería, además de la presencia de los Quileute que parecían estar igual o mas confundidos que ellos, cuando Edward leyó la mente del abogado, solo encontró muchos términos legales, corriendo por su mente y la orden de su padre de asegurarse de cumplir al pie de la letra las estipulaciones legales de un documento redactado por Charly. Antes que se dieran cuenta el líder de los Quileute Billy Black ya se había plantado ante el abogado y sin ninguna sutileza lo interrogaba sobre las acciones que estaba llevando a cabo.)

- Buenos días, señor Menia pero a mi Charly nunca me menciono nada de esto y a que demonios se refiere con eso de trasladar los cuerpos, estoy seguro que Charly querría que se le enterrara junto a su familia aquí en forks así que dígame de que diablos va esto!

- Jajajajaa, si supongo que ya es de día, señor Black discúlpeme, pero creo que usted no esta en posición de exigirme nada a mi o nadie, con respecto a lo que se ara con los cuerpos y si el señor Swan deseaba ser en efecto colocado junto al resto de su familia, pero vera el lugar donde descansan todos los restos de la familia Swan originalmente se encuentra en un mausoleo en Alemania, solo que la madre del señor Swan así como su padre decidieron, que se le sepultara en este lugar hasta que su hijo pudiera ir a depositar sus restos en el mausoleo familiar, dado que ellos emigraron ase tiempo y es algo así como una tradición familiar, el hacer ese peregrinaje para entregar los restos de cada miembro del clan Swan al mausoleo, pero como usted entenderá el señor Swan temía no poder cumplir con esa misión así que dejo un documento en el cual ordenaba que en caso de que el muriera su hija debía llevar los restos de él y sus padres al mausoleo, pero dado el hecho de que la hija del señor Swan murió con el, es mi responsabilidad moral y ética, cumplir con este deseo, además mi familia le debe un gran favor a los Swan y hemos de pagarlo a cabalidad, así que si no le importa, no interfiera, con su permiso, nosotros tenemos asuntos que arreglar.

- Señores Dwyer, si no les importa acompañarme, tenemos que arreglar los tramites que faltan y preparar todo para que vallamos a Alemania a depositar los restos de sus pariente.

- Si tenemos que cumplir su ultimo deseo! (Rene seguía interpretando su papel junto con su hermano, esperando que el joven hijo de su señora lograra su objetivo.)

- Por los tramites legales no se preocupen al regresar usted podrá disponer de las propiedades del señor Swan como mejor le convenga.

- Disculpe, pero le importaría si los acompañamos en el funeral no importa donde sea mi familia ira. (Carlisle hacia un gran esfuerzo por controlarse y exigir que les dejaran depositar los restos de bella y su padre en un mausoleo que el mismo mandaría hacer de oro puro, con tal de que bella fuera recordada siempre como una Cullen. )

- Lo lamento señor Cullen pero solo los miembros de la familia y los que son parte del clan, Mmm…... perdón grupo étnico, tiene permitido participar o conocer la ubicación del mausoleo, lo lamento pero no puedo dejar que nos acompañen.

- Si me disculpan es momento de que nosotros nos retiremos y creo que ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo.

Sin poder hacer o decir nada más, los dos clanes vieron como ese joven se alejaba con Rene y Phil de su brazo, para poner la línea final que los separaría de su Bella, Edward trataba de encontrar desesperado información que les sirviera para saber a donde dirigirse para poder despedirse de su Bella por ultima vez, pero fue inútil, el solo pensaba en que su padre se comunicara con el para decirle que dirección tomar para poder llegar a Alemania y saber en que parte olvidada del mundo, tendría que ir a buscar un mausoleo de 600 años y dejar las cenizas de la familia que ahora debía resguardar, para asegurar su paga. Nada mas, al final cuando ambos clanes vieron como trasladaban los cuerpos de la morgue a una camioneta negra, en la cual se veían dos ataúdes desgastados por el tiempo y el clima del lugar, era fácil suponer que eran del resto de la familia Swan, cuando todo estuvo listo el chofer puso en marcha la camioneta y se adentraba en la carretera, cuando los Cullen empezaron a seguir el camión usando sus autos les sorprendió ver que tomaba una desviación así el bosque que daba a un gran claro, tuvieron que dejar el mercedes y el volvo, para usar el jeep de Emmett, los siguieron tan rápido como podían, pero el camión llevaba ventaja, si hubieran corrido lo habrían interceptado sin problemas pero como explicarían eso a los choferes del camión y a rene o el abogado, era mejor seguir con el jeep, pero cuando por fin alcanzaron el claro, lo que vieron los sorprendió, un inmenso helicóptero estaba esperando a que el camión entrara en el, cuando el camión estuvo dentro del helicóptero, simplemente cerró la compuerta de cargo e inicio el despegue, los Cullen reaccionaron del shock de lo que veían y trataron de llegar a él, pero ya era tarde el artefacto ya había alcanzado demasiada altura y simplemente lo vieron desaparecer por el horizonte, mientras el sol tomaba control de los cielos.

La familia Cullen se quedo hay por un momento llorando y maldiciendo al destino, pero pronto la razón les toco y todos centraron su mente, podrían encontrar el lugar en donde descansaban los restos de bella, tenían toda la eternidad para ello, pero ahora ellos debían encontrar a Victoria y hacerla pagar por lo que hiso, así que ellos dejaron su dolor para otro momento y se dirigieron a su casa ellos tenían que formar una estrategia para atraparla, pero lo mejor seria pedir ayuda a los Denali, no dejarían nada al azar esta vez Victoria no tendría tregua y le daría justicia a la memoria de Bella con esto en mente, se dirigieron a su hogar dispuestos a todo.

**EN LA ACTUALIDAD**

Dentro del santuario de los guardianes en la sala del trono todos los miembro de él clan Zainet esperaba impaciente el momento en que arribara la joven Isabella la cual tal y como esperaban logro liberarse de su prisión y mostrar gran parte de su naturaleza, pocos segundos después se escucharon dos pares de pasos firmes y decididos, un gran golpe abrió las puertas del recinto real y por ella apareció una joven princesa oscura en todo su esplendor, su cuerpo había sido limpiado y sanado y ahora portaba las embestiduras que la identificaban como una Zainet pura una mas de la familia real, una sonrisa surco el rostro de los presentes y mas aun cuando Isabella en un rugido dio prueba de ser un líder nato.

- Abuelos, entrénenme de nuevo, yo superare el poder de todos ustedes y restableceré el orden en los mundos!

- Jajajajaa!

Una risa colectiva salió de los labios de cada miembro de la familia real, todo parecía indicar que este juego seria muy interesante para todos.


	7. Ejercito Durmiente, Los Hijos De La Luna

**N/A: Lo prometido es deuda, el capitulo de la semana el cual tiene un pequeño concurso incluido, la persona que resuelva el acertijo incluido en este capitulo, tiene derecho de recibir el siguiente capitulo un dia antes de que lo publique y no solo eso si no que tambien puede decidir entre las dos posibles maneras en que actuaria Edward al encontrarse con Dráco y si hay golpes o no!**

**Participen y suerte. El plaso final para participar es el viernes de esta semana, ya que el domingo subire el capitulo y anunciare la ganadora. Respuestas por mensaje privado. **

**Capitulo VI:**

**Ejercito Durmiente, Los Hijos De La Luna.**

"Al nacer todo es simple y sencillo, gracias a que contamos con la protección de nuestros padres y familiares, mientras cresemos y nos alejamos de nuestros protectores, se muestra ante nuestros ojos la crueldad del mundo y sus verdades, pero al madurar y entender la naturaleza de la soledad, obtenemos una capa de cinismo e hipocresía la cual será nuestro rostro ante el mundo, muy pocos podrán ver tras la careta, que el mundo nos a dado, y muy pocos serán los que verán la verdad que hemos resguardado, pero lo que realmente confunde el alma y el corazón es el saber, en quien poder confiar y por qué razón, por que la realidad es que la soledad te persigue y en algún momento te va a alcanzar."

El sonido del choque de metales era lo único que resonaba en las paredes de ese oscuro castillo, por 600 años Isabella había forzado su cuerpo y su mente a olvidar todo lo que sabía de sí misma y su naturaleza, haciendo así que todo el conocimiento que su familia había ganado atreves de milenios, fuera suyo, con cada día que pasaba su poder se incrementaba y con ello también el momento en el que enfrentara la prueba final que le impondrían sus señores, mientras en su reino habían pasado 600 años en el mundo mortal solo habían pasado 2 meses, pero durante este tiempo de preparación ella había sido supervisada por Dráco y su abuelo, con una mirada crítica y cruda, buscaban cada error o cualquier posible falla en ella, para asegurar que pudiera controlar sus nuevos talentos y que estuviera lista para asumir su rol en la casta de los Zainet, pero solo para asegurase su abuelo y su padre habían ordenado a Dráco que vigilara muy detenidamente a los responsables de la caída de Isabella y su habilidad para eliminar a la vartric que deseaba la muerte de una de los suyos, Dráco como siempre había cumplido fielmente con su tarea y había proporcionado interesantes reportes de lo conseguido por los clanes de vartrics y metamorfos involucrados en la captura de la chiquilla cuya pareja había sido asesinada por los vartric que habían estado en contacto con Isabella.

Mientras veían a Isabella enfrentar a 5 guerreros de diferentes clanes, ellos preparaban todo para ver hasta donde llegaría el poder y la disciplina que había sido inculcada nuevamente en su arma más bella y portentosa. Los gritos y rugidos cubrían la cámara en la que Isabella peleaba, el metal se rosaba con cada choque, las lanzas y espadas se movían en un vals tan magnifico como letal, un movimiento en falso y el metal no seria lo único que resonaría en el rose, no también el aire se llenaría del olor de la sangre del vencido y el sonido de la sangre derramarse y correr por el suelo, este conocimiento aunado con el instinto natural de los guerreros presentes en la cámara, solo lograba que dentro de ese lugar y sus alrededores se sintiera un ambiente pesado y asfixiante el cual alejaba a cualquiera cuyo espíritu guerrero no poseyera esa sed de combate, en un instante Isabella dio fin al combate al desarmar a sus oponentes con un golpe de su espada y una gran ráfaga de energía la cual agrieto el piso y las paredes de la cámara, una ráfaga de energía eléctrica, combinada con un viento huracanado producido por la liberación rápida de su poder Isabella la cual había alterado la presión y gravedad del aire causando los efectos deseados sobre sus enemigos, ante tal despliegue de poder ninguno de los guerreros pudo hacer nada para impedir ser desarmados y arrojados a los extremos de la cámara, los dioses se regocijaban ante la gloriosa vista ante ellos, Isabella estaba lista para recuperar lo que por derecho era suyo y también era hora de que aquellos que creían en sus ideales ocuparan su lugar en el mundo. Con dificultad Isabella libero un poco de su poder y ayudo a regenerar los tejidos dañados de sus compañeros de práctica, mientras veía descender a su familia hasta el centro de la cámara.

- Impresionante mi pequeña, tan hábil como tu padre. (el guardián del fuego se regocijaba en su victoria al mirar el poder de su sangre extenderse a una nueva generación )

- Sin duda alguna tu nieta hermano es muy capas, lo que me sorprende es ver que ella pueda usar los talentos heredados de su madre en tan poco tiempo! Ese tipo de talentos están mas relacionados con mi lado de la familia!

- Así es hermano, pero parece ser que la voluntad de mi nieta supera sus limitaciones.

- No deben confiar en que el poder de nuestra nieta sea suficientemente grande como para afrontar las batallas por venir primos, recuerden que la soberbia y la arrogancia confunden fácilmente a los guerreros.

- O vamos primo, ten un poco de fe en nuestra sangre!

- Si primo, no nos arruines la diversión!

- Solo expongo mi punto, no los estoy atacando!

- Como sea, Isabella a demostrado tener un gran talento en las artes y Dráco me lo a confirmado! No es así Dráco! (El nombrado no dudo en avanzar desde su lugar en las sombras hasta colocarse al lado derecho de su señores y mirar con gran detalle la joven erguida ante el.)

- Sin duda ella tiene un talento nato, pero no deben olvidar mis señores que el señor del caos tiene razón, un descuido, un solo soplo de impaciencia y todo este esfuerzo no habrá valido nada! (ante las palabras del general todos los guardianes decidieron ser prudentes en sus pasos a seguir, mas sin embargo los pasos de un joven príncipe se escucharon con firmeza mientras avanzaban hacia la cámara).

- Sin duda hay sabiduría en los presentes dentro de esta cámara, pero siempre hay que aceptar que incluso nosotros no somos infalibles y la duda siempre debe existir para hacernos mas cautos y poderosos. (Las palabras de Zaga estaban cargadas de ironía, pues el sabia el precio que tuvieron que pagar todos los miembros de su familia por ser tan soberbios.)

- Mi estimado primo no es necesario rasgar mas profundamente las heridas abiertas no te parece! (el tono frio y tranquilo de Gama estaba cargado con una gran furia, mas nunca dirigido hacia nadie que no fuera hacia si mismo pues aun se reprochaba su falta de pericia en su actuar conforme a su hija.)

- Jajajajaja es encantador saber que nos amamos tanto no hijos míos! (Los dos príncipes, bajaron la guardia pues ellos sabían que siendo tan opuestos y tan iguales como eran, no podrían dañarse realmente sin un verdadero motivo, pues en la luz y la sombras, existía un laso irrompible y ellos jamás buscarían cambiar eso. Además estaba el hecho de que los dos sabían que sus padres los amaban como a nada en el mundo y a cada miembro de sus clanes los veían como hijos de su voluntad.)

- Me disculpo mis señores si os a ofendido mi comentario! (Zaga bajo la cabeza mientras se disculpaba, pero en el fondo todos sabían que el llevaba razón en sus palabras y acciones.)

- Lo mismo digo! Solo que aun es difícil aceptar el peso de mis errores y que por ellos mi hija lleva esta carga! (todos callaron un momento e intercambiaron miradas, antes de dirigir su atención a Isabella la cual permanecía en silencio y de rodillas, mientras esperaba un veredicto de sus logros y cuales eran las acciones que se tomarían con respecto a ella desde ese momento.)

- Bien pues ya que todos dijimos lo que pensamos, creo que es hora de tomar una decisión, así que hermanos ustedes que creen que deberíamos hacer con mi nieta?

Un pesado silencio se extendió por unos minutos que mas bien parecían horas todos meditaban y analizaban las opciones que tenían, todos pensaban cual seria el mejor movimiento a realizar en ese intrincado juego de ajedrez el cual jugaban usando de manera tan diestra y metódica a cada peón y alfil, después de unos momentos mas el que rompió el silencio fue el tío de Isabella el cual con voz firme logro sacar a todos del letargo en el que se habían sumido.

- Creo que la respuesta a esto es obvia, no les parece? Isabella debe asumir de una vez por todas sus responsabilidades para con esta familia y mas importante aun, todo su clan debe de volver al servicio de los intereses de todos nosotros. (Todos los guerreros al servicio de la familia real ya habían abandonado la sala para cuando el hablo y las voces de los grandes señores resonaban dando sus ordenes para con el destino de Isabella y su ejercito.)

- Zaga, una vez mas tienes la razón!

- Isabella de pie, un Zainet nunca se arrodilla, así que levántate,…. pues tu destino se a decidido! (en las palabras de su abuelo ella pudo sentir como parte de si despertaba, pues en esas palabras había un pequeño matiz de orgullo, algo que ella creía que nunca mas tendría de él.)

- Como usted lo ordene mi gran señor! (ella se irguió orgullosa de su posición y miro directamente a los ojos a todos y cada uno de los ahí presentes, en los ojos de cada uno de ellos ella pudo encontrar, algo de lo que alguna vez fue, cuando sus ojos regresaron de nueva cuenta con su abuelo, ella pudo ver la fiereza del guerrero y la pasión de un amante, sus miradas chocaban, la de Isabella con odio, determinación y paciencia, la de el con la naturaleza indómita de un dios.)

- Isabella Marie Zainet, yo ante todos los nobles guerreros presentes en esta sala, te libero de tu condena, restituyo tu poder ante cada pueblo, clan o estirpe que habita en este mundo o cualquier otro regido por nuestro poder, por nuestra voluntad y deseo tu prevalecerás, para enmendar tus errores pasados y forjarte un nuevo futuro!

- Que la voluntad de este consejo, guie tu camino y te lleve al grandioso futuro que todos esperamos para ti!

- Hermanos algo que deseen agregar!

- No hermano, tus palabras son sabias y reflejan el deseo de todos y cada uno de los aquí presentes, solo espero Isabella, que no nos defraudes nuevamente. (El señor de la luz después de hablar a su pequeña nieta, le sonrió infundiéndole algo de esperanzas para su nueva tarea.)

Los dos hermanos uno al lado del otro, tan opuestos como el sol y la luna, uno junto al otro mostrando parte de su verdadero yo, cualquiera que viera a aquellos dos hombres no podría notar a simple vista su relación, el señor de la luz, guardián de las aguas, con su hermoso cabello dorado cual sol en primavera, su mirada limpia y su calidad sonrisa, a su lado su hermano, cuyos cabellos negros como la noche con reflejos rojizos en las puntas podía reflejar el fuego que ocultaba en sus ojos profundos y siniestros llenos de secretos y tormentos, los cuales te atrapaban para que no notaras esa sonrisa sínica y peligrosa, que te gritaba para que salieras de su camino y no quedaras atrapado en su infinito juego, ante esas diferencias era difícil ver el terrible parecido de sus esencias y el terrible poder que ambos representan, pero sin embargo al mirar al señor del caos cuyos cabellos color ocre ni negro, ni dorado, con su enceguecedora mirada llena de dualidad y sabiduría, en su rostro se reflejaba el conocimiento de muchas vidas y la serenidad necesaria para ejecutar su tarea, el único responsable de imponer orden en el caos y caos en el orden, todos ellos tan hermosos a su manera, cada uno resaltando las cualidades y los exabruptos que debía tener cada ser en el universo, sin olvidar a la esposa del señor de la luz, su luz, la guardiana de los vientos, señora de la paz y gracia divina, aquella que contenía y equilibraba los cambios del resto de los guardianes, todos ellos encaminados en dar balance a el universo creado por su voluntad, todos ellos con una tarea y una función a ejecutar, todos ellos listos y dispuestos a ceder incluso sus más preciados tesoros por mantener el universo en su debido balance, todos ellos listos para hacer lo necesario.

- Bien Isabella, creo que tú sabes cuál es el camino a seguir, espero no nos defraudes otra vez pequeña! (cuando Isabella escucho las palabras de su abuelo, solo pudo mirar a los ojos a su interlocutor y sonreír sínicamente, no dijo nada solo hiso una reverencia y se retiró de la sala con Dráco pisando sus talones. Todos los nobles guerreros, solo se quedaron mirando, hacia las puertas de la cámara por la cual había desaparecido la joven princesa y su fiel general.)

- Bueno parece ser que tu nieta es tan orgullosa como tu hermano!

- Jajajaja, así lo parece hermanito, creo que nos esperan tiempos muy divertidos!

- Ya lo veremos primos, habrá que esperar.

- Zaga espero que no interfieras, quiero ver hasta dónde puede llegar tu sobrina, ella es una de mis descendientes directos y al igual que tu padre te cedió a ti un mundo para controlar, mi hijo y yo esperamos ver que tan capas es Isabella, dado que espero cederle el control del mundo oscuro!

- Entiendo eso tío, no te preocupes no pienso alterar en lo más mínimo los planes de Isabella, solo espero que Gama haga lo mismo.

- No necesitas decirme nada Zaga, no pienso intervenir, mi hija tiene dos opciones o haciende o se consume.

- Bien! Si ya terminamos de hostigarnos entre nosotros creo que lo mejor es que volvamos a cumplir con nuestras tareas.

- Jajaja, primo no nos puedes dejar haraganear un poco más? Después de todo somos los señores de esta casa. (el señor de la oscuridad sonreía mientras miraba a su primo, este solo le mando una mirada de molestia y se retiró sin decir más.)

- Valla creo que se molestó, bueno yo también me retiro hasta pronto hermanito, te veré en la cena!

- Seguro, nos veremos, hijo mío acompáñame te necesito a mi lado, hay peleas por terminar.

- Si padre. (sin más todos los miembros del clan se retiraron dejando solo a Gama en la sala, el simplemente miro toda la destrucción que su hija había creado solo jugando y sonrió al pensar en la tarea que les esperaba más adelante.)

Mientras esto pasaba en la cámara, Isabella avanzaba rápidamente por los pasillos del castillo hacia sus aposentos, Dráco la seguía como su sombra y mantenía su mente centrada en las posible opciones que tenía su señora por delante, era claro que para Isabella lo primero era, recuperar el control de los territorios que le pertenecieron originalmente y el respeto y honor perdido ante los pequeños clanes que estaban bajo su cuidado o en su contra, pero lo que el general no podía prever era que su ama no solo deseaba eso, no ella también tenía planes para poder tomar control total de cada clan o familia cerca de su poder o influencia, ella ya había cometido errores, al ser demasiado gentil con aquellos que la consideraban una amenaza y no solo a ella sino también a sus hijos, no en esta ocasión no tendría piedad ella se aseguraría que nadie nunca más desafiara el orden que ella deseaba y que los suyos merecían. Rápidamente Isabella y Dráco llegaron a los aposentos de la joven princesa y rápidamente con un fuerte empujón Isabella abrió las puertas provocando que estas resonaran y vibraran al estrellarse en las paredes, en cuanto ambos estuvieron dentro, Dráco entro y las cerro suavemente, Isabella rápidamente se dirigió a una cava llena de licores, hechos únicamente para el deleite de los miembros de la familia real, ella simplemente tomo una botella de whisky negro, ya que solo deseaba un poco de alcohol para relajarse después de tan terrible presión por parte de su familia, sirvió una buena cantidad en un vaso y lo engullo de golpe, volvió a servir otro mientras Dráco se acercaba a paso lento y decidido a ella y justo cuando el vaso estaba tocando los labios de la joven este fue rápidamente arrebatado de sus manos para terminar en los del general, quien de golpe bebió el contenido, ella simplemente lo miro y tomo el vaso vacío, para buscar uno más en el mueble y colocarlo en la mesita de la cava y servir ambos, cuando los dos tomaron sus copas simplemente las alzaron y bebieron un trago, Dráco tomo la botella y la llevo a la mesita de centro en la sala junto a la chimenea ambos se sentaron en los sillones que hay había, uno frente al otro y se miraron a los ojos por un instante, en la habitación reino la calma, por unos momentos, hasta que Dráco hablo.

- Y bien, cual es el plan?

- Sin sutilezas, mi viejo amigo.

- Lo lamento pero por cómo están las cosas, creo que eso no es necesario.

- Bien, pues eso no te lo cuestiono, en realidad lo primero que quiero es que me digas quienes de mis muchachos están activos y como y donde están el resto?

- Eso es fácil de responder solo Alecto y Licanto están despiertos, los hombres que actuaron en el encubrimiento ante los humanos son hombres de tu padre y abuelo, el resto de tus muchachos esta en letargo, se han estado alternando el letargo entre ellos en ciclos de 20 años, mientras unos duermen, los despiertos protegen, algo simple.

- Donde descansan mis pequeños, Dráco?

- Pues en tu castillo de Ludus, en Rumania, están en la cámara bajo las catacumbas, ese lugar es demasiado peligroso para que alguien sin conocimiento de cómo desactivar las trampas de seguridad entre y se conserve en una pieza.

- Eso está bien, pero por que no usar mis castillos en Alemania o Francia, estaban mejor equipados y eran más hermosos.

- Bueno eso se debe a los conflictos humanos, como bien recordaras, hubo dos guerras mundiales en tu ausencia, la primera en 1914 y duro hasta 1918, así como la segunda que duro desde 1939 a 1945 por causa de estos conflictos nos vimos en la penosa necesidad de ceder y destruir algunas de nuestras fortalezas, en especial durante la segunda guerra mundial ya que los nazis buscaban los conocimientos ocultos del mundo y era riesgoso que esos malditos pusieran sus manos en alguno de nuestra estirpe, mi señora.

- Bien eso lo entiendo, en ese caso debemos movernos rápidamente y despertar a mis niños, pero necesito saber que fue de nuestros opositores Dráco.

- Bueno después de tu muerte o caída temporal del poder, como quieras llamarlo, se desato una especie de guerra entre razas, los clanes se acusaban entre ellos de tu muerte, desatando una masacre entre estirpes, los _lycan_ fueron culpados de tu deceso por los vartric iniciando así una caza y exterminio masivo de los mismos, se podría decir que fue como la versión sobrenatural del holocausto, mas sin embargo los niños de tu estirpe se opusieron a pelear entre ellos sin pruebas reales de culpa, consecuencia de eso cayeron en letargo como ya te explique.

Antes de que Dráco pudiera decir algo más la princesa se levantó de su asiento y lanzo la mesa frente a ella contra uno de los muros de la habitación, provocando un fuerte estruendo al destrozarse contra la misma, descargando contra ella toda su frustración, Dráco ni siquiera se alteró, solo miro como el cuerpo de su señora luchaba contra su instinto y necesidad de destrucción, solo un momento después ella ya se había calmado, lo miro a los ojos y fue nuevamente a la cava en busca de otra botella de alcohol, pero en esta ocasión tomo un licor más fuerte y de mayor gusto al paladar de su general y regreso con ella para rellenar los vasos, con el cristalino licor y tomar de nuevo su lugar.

- Mejor?

- Si, continúa.

- Bien, donde me quede, ha si, pues como te decía, tus hijos eligieron el sueño, para mantener a sus familias y protegerlas de la caza, como te imaginaras al haber lycans y vartrics casados y con descendencia en común simplemente se les volvió algo atroz lo que sugerían y realizaban los mortales.

- Después de varios siglos de guerra, los lycans alcanzaron números tan bajos que se les considero al borde de la extinción, algunos clanes incluso intentaron esclavizar a los que quedaban, pero esto no resulto al darse casos en los que simplemente se formaban parejas e inevitablemente nacían niños.

- Como sea en la actualidad, solo quedan unos pocos aquelarres descendientes de esos clanes opositores a tus ideales, lo que es aún peor es que ellos de verdad creen en lo que les han inculcado, estos clanes son pequeños debido a la expansión humana, las cacerías de los mismos hacia los de nuestra clase y la terrible ambición que los corrompió, así que no creo que nos tome mucho esfuerzo hacer lo que considere más conveniente mi joven señora.

Al terminar su explicación Dráco tomo un gran trago de su copa para al terminar dirigir una cálida sonrisa a su señora y ver solo por un momento la dulce mirada llena de inocencia que alguna vez tubo aquella joven ante él, pero esto solo fue un destello ya que pronto volvió a esa mirada vacía y llena de voluntad que tenía desde su retorno a casa. Mas él no se alteró, no, él sabía que de alguna manera encontraría la forma para recuperar a su pequeña señora y él lo lograría sin fallar.

- Valla no pensé que tuvieras las agallas pequeña, mezcal, en serio, quieres quedarte sin entrañas?

- Vamos Dráco, viejo amigo, si tú puedes tomar este veneno yo también, no me subestimes ya no soy la niña de tus memorias.

- Eso no lo niego, pero el gusto de tu familia siempre ha sido más refinado.

- Bueno pues alguien tenía que acompañarte no? Además esto entumece mejor mis sentidos. Por alguna razón los mexicanos tienen un talento para crear bebidas muy buenas en ese aspecto. Incluso antes de la llegada de los europeos, no es así guerrero de Quetzalcóatl, jajaja.

- Sin duda los son, pero te recuerdo que su verdadero nombre era mexicas, también mayas, otomís, zapotecas, tlaxcaltecas, también están los purépechas y…

- Ok, ya entendí eran muchos pueblos, no! Si lo que me han informado es cierto tu conviviste con cada uno de los pueblos de todo el centro y Sudamérica, por eso elegiste formar una familia con una joven mexica, no es así.

Al hacer mención de eso el general endureció su mirada y la alejo de los ojos de su joven señora, cuando hablo Dráco tenía una voz más sombría de la que nunca había escuchado en él.

- Si, lo es pero por ahora evitemos hablar de eso, sí. (Ella no comento nada más.)

- Bien, respeto tu silencio guerrero, espero con el tiempo puedas compartir esa parte de tu historia conmigo.

- Bueno Dráco volviendo al tema inicial de esta charla, creo que lo primero es despertar a mis muchachos y producir algo de capital para nuestras operaciones, no podemos depender de lo que produce el resto de la familia.

- Bueno despertar y capacitar a tus muchachos es relativamente rápido, lo más trabajoso será crear una empresa para producir recursos en la actualidad, dado el caso de que los humanos ahora son más observadores.

- Bueno en eso tienes razón.

- Tal vez podamos encontrar alguna forma de disfrazar algún negocio entre los deducibles de una empresa.

- Puede ser Dráco, pero eso sería riesgoso.

- Espera un momento, tú no eras el director administrativo de la corporación Dragons.

- Pues si soy la mano derecha de tu familia y quien supervisa que todo en la corporación funcione.

- Puedes autorizar el uso de recursos internos de una empresa de la corporación?

- Si, si alguna empresa de la corporación quiere hacer algo, se debe informar directamente a mí y yo se lo informó a tu familia, por qué?

- Mmm, estaba pensando que posiblemente sea prudente que la corporación Dragons, se expandiese.

- Por qué sospecho que voy a trabajar horas extra por tu causa mi señora.

- Pues la razón es que lo harás, quiero un reporte con todas las empresas y ramas en las que trabaja actualmente la corporación y también todas las opciones factibles para la corporación en nuevos rubros.

- Como quien dice expandirás la corporación con empresas de tu creación y cubrirás todo con los activos de la misma, no es así?

- Por supuesto, esa es la acción más lógica.

- Bien en ese caso empezare a trabajar en eso.

- Sería lo mejor, pero antes de eso, necesito a 10 de los mejores hombres al servicio de mi abuelo y padre pienso ir a despertar a mis pequeños y sería bueno llevar respaldo.

- Seguro pondré a 20 hombres al servicio del consejo, bajo tu mando. (el general se puso en pie mientras terminaba su trago y se preparaba a dejar los aposentos de su joven señora.)

- Les pediré que se preparen y te esperen en una nave de extracción.

- Bien en ese caso será mejor que los dos nos movamos, voy a buscar las coordenadas y los accesos actuales del castillo de Ludus y la mejor manera de actuar.

- Entiendo, en ese caso los archivos están en la biblioteca, la información de los accesos se actualiza cada 6 meses humanos, deben de estar en la sección 0014, en el vigésimo tercer archivero, pero si tienes problemas siempre puedes usar el sistema Mnemosine, él te dará toda la información requerida.

- El que? De qué demonios me hablas?

- Jajaja, lo olvide por completo, tu no lo sabes. (el general no paraba de reír al ver la cara de desconcierto de su joven princesa ante la mención del nombre del software de inteligencia artificial, creada para almacenar toda la información obtenida por su familia.)

- Si creo que ya establecimos que desconozco información Draconis. Así que de qué demonios me perdí. (la furia de la joven princesa se incrementaba, al desconocer por qué razón Draconis había mencionado el nombre de la Titánide Mnemosine, en ese momento, que tenía que ver la diosa de la memoria con lo que ella necesitaba.)

- Bueno veras en estos siglos de ausencia como ya abras notado los humanos lograron crear tecnologías muy útiles.

- Ve al grano Dráco me estoy fastidiando y tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que admirar los avances de los humanos, lo olvidas viví oculta entre ellos así que lo entiendo, ahora que es Mnemosine?

- Bueno como me estresaba no encontrar la información de manera rápida y eficiente, en el año 1893, por accidente pude crear un sistema bio-electronico, los humanos no desarrollaron la electrónica y las bases de datos sino hasta mucho después pero digamos que me adelante, y pude crear diferentes sistemas de almacenamiento de información digital, para el año 1920 ya había creado el equivalente a un sistema de inteligencia artificial y con un poco más de tiempo pude crear a Mnemosine, nuestra propia base de datos viviente, con la cual podemos entrar en contacto, por medio de pequeños intercomunicadores neurales, los llame, musas, entiendes.

- Bien entiendo todo lo que hiciste y que nuestra tecnología supera a los humanos por mucho, pero por qué demonios no fue puesto a disposición de los mortales si es tan eficiente y útil como lo describes?

- Pues eso fue cosa de sus abuelos, los humanos son muy ambiciosos y probablemente se hubieran creado más problemas que soluciones así que mejor nos guardamos nuestros logros para nosotros.

- Puedo entender eso, supongo que no fue el único juguete que creaste en este tiempo.

- No tienes razón no fue lo único, hay mas pero conforme vallas recuperando tus poderes y tus tierras se te irán revelando, por ahora toma.

El general extendió ante ella un pequeño aparato el cual parecía un auricular de celular, era de color negro y muy liviano, solo tenía un pequeño botón rojo en un extremo y no parecía la gran cosa.

- En serio Dráco este es uno de tus grandes inventos? Un sistema de manos libre!

- Mocosa de poca fe, ponlo en tu oreja y presiona el botón rojo.

- Ha, seguro como quieras!

Isabella lo coloco en su oreja derecha y presiono el botón, lo que paso no se lo esperaba, el pequeño aparato paso a ser un casco de audio adherido a su oído con un lente que cubría su ojo derecho, era muy liviano y delgado, el lente se puso de color negro como si de un lente de sol se tratara, en pocos segundo una serie de algoritmos y códigos de inicio se activaron, para su asombro y sorpresa una voz empezó a hablar. La voz era suave y calma con un tono firme, no le tomo mucho tiempo entender que la voz del sistema desarrollado por Dráco no era otro que la mezcla de los diferentes patrones de voz de las mujeres de su familia.

- Equipo de respaldo musa, activado.

- Corriendo análisis biométrico del portador, iniciado.

- Iniciando identificación genética del portador.

- Ajustando sistemas al portador.

- Creando conexión neural con el portador.

- Preparando sistema mimético*, sistema mimético en función.

- Terminando procesos espere 240 seg. Para finalizar los ajuste.

- Dráco, que es esto? (el asombro de la joven, hacia regodearse al general por sus logros.)

- Es realmente sorprendente Dráco, puedo ver atreves del lente y aun así leer lo que se presenta en él.

- Jajaja, vez te dije que mis juguetes lo eran, el sistema musa, te deja conectarte con Mnemosine en cualquier parte del mundo en cualquier momento, incluso en cruces dimensionales, pero lo que es mejor envía los datos de tu ubicación, estado de salud, videos, crea análisis biométricos de tus enemigos y determinar debilidades, tiene cientos de funciones. No soy un genio?

- Es sorprendente sin duda, que es el icono en forma de teléfono en la esquina superior derecha del lente?

- A eso es el celular.

Al escuchar esto Isabella solo lo miro a la cara preguntándose qué porquería habría tomado Dráco, para que algo tan tonto como un celular fuera añadido a un invento tan increíble. Pero analizándolo bien, podría ser muy útil, aunque no quería saber el costo de las llamadas a larga distancia.

- Dráco hay veces que no entiendo cómo funciona tu cerebro!

- Si lo mismo pienso yo.

- Puff, deja de burlarte de mí quieres!

- Lo lamento mi señora creo que le falta un poco de alegría de vez en cuando.

- Eso lo sé, per….

- Ajustes del sistema musa, terminados, bienvenida Isabella Marie Zainet, soy su sistema de apoyo y conexión con la base de datos central de Mnemosine, cualquier consulta o respaldo que necesite se le será proporcionado de manera inmediata por mi asistencia, hay algo en lo que le pueda ayudar?

- No gracias, espera a que yo te dé instrucciones directas, solo en emergencias interrumpe entendido!

- Si señorita Zainet.

- Bien.

- Bueno Dráco que esperas ve a cumplir tu tarea, yo iré a hacer la mía.

- Claro mi señora, la veré en unos días.

- Así será Draconis, cuídate.

Cuando Dráco abandono sus aposentos Isabella se acercó al gran ventanal de su recamara y observo afuera de su refugio como el sol surgía en el horizonte y se preguntó cuántos errores cometió y cuánto daño causo a todos los que amaba con esas dudas, dejó su contemplación silenciosa y tomo camino a la biblioteca, ya que esta noche ella despertaría al ejercito durmiente que la espero por tan largo tiempo, con el único fin de cumplir sus sueños.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La luna estaba en su máximo esplendo, la luz que reflejaba a la tierra era la mejor, sin duda la luna llena era favorecedora para los eventos que se suscitarían esa noche, con paso calmado y tranquilo la joven princesa descendía desde aquella inmensa nave, que la había llevado hasta las remotas inmediaciones del castillo de Ludus, toda esa área se encontraba desolada y lejos de cualquier asentamiento humano, un grupo de veinte jóvenes descendía a unos metros tras de ella con pasos igual de silentes, mostrando una gracia y elegancia digna de los más experimentados esgrimistas, su andar no daba espacio a dudas, cuando iniciaron su marcha en dirección del castillo, un joven se asomó desde la nava para solicitar órdenes a la hermosa joven que lideraba el grupo.

- Mi señora, que desea que hagan el resto de los guerreros de la nave?

- Por ahora espérenos en la nave a 10, 000 m. del suelo, tengo el presentimiento de que no estamos solos.

- Como usted lo ordene mi señora! (con una reverencia el joven guerrero entro de nuevo a la nave y cerró la puerta, mientras la joven escolta de la princesa se ponían alerta y reanudaban su marcha con su joven señora. La joven miro a su escolta y hablo con voz oscura y siniestra.)

- Recuerden cual es nuestra misión aquí y no dejen que la duda domine sus acciones, entendieron?

- Sí, mi señora!

- Que su palabra valga hijos de los Zainet.

Paso a paso se adentraban más a lo que alguna vez fue una magnifica fortaleza, la princesa miraba las inmediaciones de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar, las en aquel entonces magnificas muralla de granito liso, las cuales no daban espacio para ser escaladas, ahora solo eran un grupo de rocas vencidas por el tiempo, cubiertas con una espesa mata de musgo y yerbas, los que alguna vez fueron hermosos jardines y campos de cultivo ahora parecían simples ciénagas, mas allá de las murallas en algún momento se erigió un pequeño pueblo, en el cual habitaban hombres, lycans y vartric, pero ya no, ya nada de lo que alguna vez fue su reino vivía, nada existía y en sus ojos se planteó la determinación de crear un nuevo imperio en el cual nunca más un inocente pagara por la debilidad de su cuerpo. Dirigió sus pasos al ala este del castillo, esa zona daba a una pequeña depresión en la tierra la cual era oculta por la estructura del castillo en tiempos mejores, en la actualidad era solo una pequeña serie de cámaras que daban a un poso de agua la cual era la entrada secreta a las catacumbas, las cuales se encontraban ocultas bajo los calabozos, ella no espero a que los hombre se acercaran a despejar el camino, ella simplemente descargo toda la fuerza de su puño contra los escombros y provocó que el suelo a sus pies se hiciera polvo.

Cuando ella se lanzó a la profundidad del foso que daba acceso a las catacumbas, los hombre que la acompañaban no dudaron en saltar a su lado, ella los espero a un lado de la cámara en la que cayeron una vez todos ellos estuvieron listos, ella busco en la pared un pequeño canal, cuando lo encontró solo lanzo una pequeña chispa de fuego contra el interior y todo se ilumino, por suerte para ellos no tendría que usar sus habilidades adicionales para encontrar el camino, parece ser que aun había aceite en los canales de iluminación, al encender uno la llama, esta se extendería por todos los canales de las catacumbas, ahora solo requerían desactivar una a una las medidas de seguridad de las catacumbas para llegar a las cámaras de sueño de los hijos de la princesa. Sin dudar avanzaron sigilosos, cautelosos a los peligros, ya que ni la joven princesa que los guiaba sabía cuáles eran las trampas, ella fue impaciente y algo loca al no buscar a sus dos hijos despiertos y pedirles que le dijeran como desactivar las trampas y donde se hallaban, pero ella ya había sido suficientemente paciente en el pasado y no quería perder más tiempo, así que decidió arriesgarse, pero ella podía hacerlo sin dudar, pero no así los hombres que la acompañaban, así que les hablo con una voz autoritaria que no daba pie a replicas o desafío.

- Espérenme aquí y no avancen hasta que se los ordene.

Ni siquiera los miro al hablar y sin más ella siguió avanzando pasillo a pasillo, cada paso solo la ponía más alerta y cuando ella llegaba al centro de las catacumbas, una cámara circular que conectaba todas las alas del castillo, se escuchó como un pequeño contrapeso se activaba, no tardó en darse cuenta de que había activado la primera secuencia de trampas, en cuestión de segundos, la cámara empezó girar, para empezar a elevarse a la cúpula de la cámara donde la esperaban una gran cantidad de púas, muy ingenioso sin duda por parte de sus hijos, incluso se habían sellado todas la salidas, pero eso no sería problema para ella, solo tenía que desgarrar la línea dimensional de la habitación y cruzar a otra, pero lo que no esperaba es que al intentar hacerlo no podría lograrlo y no solo eso sino que también aceleraría el dispositivo, no entendía como es que no podía hacer tan simple tarea, pero poco después lo entendió al ver como sobre las paredes había una serie de sellos y hechizos los cuales le impedían actuar pues habían sido creados por su familia y por lo que se veía tenían sangre de su familia, debía encontrar una manera rápida de salir de ahí, y la encontró en unos pequeños hoyos de ventilación, eran del tamaño de un puño y no podría pasar por ellos en forma humana, pero tal vez podría hacerlo en forma de algún pequeño animal, rápidamente leyó los hechizos escritos en su lengua original, sin duda, nadie fuera de la familia real podría leer eso, tal y como supuso los hechizos, solo tenían el propósito de evitar la transferencia de la materia de un estado de energía a otro, en orto espacio tiempo, al ver esto solo sonrió, rápidamente convoco al espíritu de la serpiente y el gran espíritu de una cobra acudió a su llamado, ella se fundió con el espíritu de la magnífica criatura y su cuerpo cambio hasta tomar la forma del majestuoso animal, cubierta por las llamas de su propia naturaleza, con gracia y calma ella se deslizo por una de las pequeñas ventilas y abandono la cámara, una vez fuera, se dispuso a tomar forma humana una vez más, las llamas la cubrían su cuerpo propiciando el cambio, estaba por retomar su camino, cuando de la nada su musa se activó, dejando salir la voz de su general.

- Mi señora, necesito que me escuche.

- Te escucho mi general.

- Bien acabo de comunicarme con Alecto y Licanto, ellos me han dicho como desactivar la seguridad de las catacumbas!

- Te escucho, como las desactivo?

- En que cámara se encuentra mi señora?

- En la cámara aledaña al centro del castillo, al norte.

- Bien, active el sistema de video en tiempo real de su musa.

- Ok, como lo activo?

- Solo repita, activar falcón aure.

- Musa activar falcón aure.

- Código de activación, aceptado iniciando sistema falcón aure. (en el lente de su musa Isabella pudo ver a su general, el cuan le sonrió y empezó a analizar la cámara en la que se encontraba su señora.)

- Mi señora necesito que usted también barra la habitación con su mirada y busque un pequeño grabado de un lycan y vartric tocándose las manos.

- Si usted lo busca con sus ojos será más rápido y el falcón se acoplara mejor a usted.

- Bien, lo entiendo.

- Mis hijos fueron astutos al ocultar el sistema de desactivación con un grabado.

- Ya lo creo pero espera a que veas el resto del sistema. (la joven princesa asintió y siguió barriendo la habitación, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, cuando lo hiso no espero instrucciones y avanzo hasta ella.)

- La encontré, que hago ahora.

- Bien sus muchachos me explicaron que hay que presionarla y aparecerá un pequeño tablero con una serie de rompecabezas y una pequeña placa en la cual colocarlos, pero de entre los 4 rompecabezas posibles solo uno es el que puede desactivar el sistema y si se equivoca todas las trampas se activaran simultáneamente.

- Genial! (viva el sarcasmo en los presentes.)

- Ha bueno ahí está la cosa, los rompecabezas tiene un hechizo, por el cual cambian así que tus hijos no pueden saber cuál es el correcto,,,,,,,, desde aquí.

- Y no es por presionarte pero solo tienes una oportunidad.

- Qué? Y como esperas que desactive esta treta de Maquiavelo.

- La verdad no sé, pero no te sulfures en la tableta en la que debes armar el rompecabezas aparecerá un acertijo y al resolverlo correctamente podrás saber cuál es el rompecabezas correcto. A que es genial! (la voz de Dráco se oía excitada como si fuera un niño al que le adelantaran la navidad, sus ojos centellaban de admiración y parecía querer correr, para estar en el lugar de su señora).

- Dráco no me jodas, quien fue el demente que diseño esta cosa?

- A ese fue su abuelo, cuando lo diseño estaba un poco ebrio!

- Y se puede saber cómo esperaba que mis hijos salieran de aquí?

- Quieres la verdad o una mentirilla blanca?

- Dime la verdad, imbécil! (la princesa empezaba a vibrar en ira por zendo grado de demencia.)

- Pues la verdad es que a tu abuelo se le olvido diseñar una manera para salir! Jajaja no es de locos Isabella. (a la princesa le apareció un tic en el ojo, mientras rechinaba los dientes, sin duda la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, como mortal podría ser paciente y perseverante, pero como inmortal se podía ver de lejos que poco le importaba fuera del campo de batalla.)

- Dráco, DESGRACIADO IMBÉCIL! Busca a mi abuelo y que me diga como carajos salgo de esta?

- Bueno, eso será un poquito difícil, veras él está con tu abuela haciendo más dragoncitos y no creo que sea buena idea acercarse a ese lugar!

- Que te jodan Draconis, creo que me arriesgare a sortear las trampas!

- Heeee, bueno no es por desanimarte, pero como ya activaste el tablero, no puedes moverte de ahí o estas bien jodida! (los ojos de la princesa pasaron por todos los matices posibles de color, antes de instaurarse en un color naranja azulado, señal de que estaba furiosa, en definitiva alguien iba a pagar por eso.)

- No pudiste decirme eso antes, mí amado Draconis! (el sarcasmo en la voz de la joven era palpable, pero parecía haber alcanzado cierto grado de serenidad.)

- Pues la verdad es que no, esto es una prueba perfecta para tu intelecto, así que suerte, mi asistencia llego hasta aquí!

- Si gracias, no te imaginas cuan increíble fue tu ayuda!

Sin más la princesa centro su atención al tablero en el cual aparecía una inscripción:

"_En el camino a la eternidad hay dos senderos que puedes tomar, cada paso resguardado esta por un guerrero de noble faz, dos gotas de agua que se repelen por la eternidad, pero que no se pueden separar, uno te ofrece aventura y pasión, a cambio de tu devoción, el otro calma y paz, elije bien el sendero a seguir, pues un precio has de pagar;_

_El primero os hablara:_

- _Venid conmigo, yo te ofrezco, libre albedrío, un mundo de sueños y regocijo, claro hay algunos obstáculos pero es un camino corto y constante, ven y tu voluntad, será respetada y al fin de la jornada tus logros os alcanzaran._

_El segundo te mirara a los ojos y hablara:_

- _No te ofrezco libertad, el camino es largo y cansado, viajaremos solos, tus logros nunca te llevaran a nada, yo no te ayudare y nadie lo hará, atravesaras por mucho dolor para seguir mi ritmo, pero al final encontraras lo que has ganado._

- _Ahora cual camino tomaras?_

- "_Recuerda que la recompensa es la eternidad"_

La princesa vio los rompecabezas armados en el suelo, ahora solo debía resolver el acertijo, las cuatro imágenes ante ella, representaban, fuerzas inevitables del universo, algo inevitable, uno era el símbolo de la vida, otro el hambre, el siguiente es el deseo y por último la muerte, pero ¿cuál era la respuesta correcta?, la princesa no dudo y tomo uno de los rompecabezas y lo coloco en la placa, solo espero unos segundos antes de que el sonido de la roca moverse se escuchara, una vez segura de que su elección había sido la correcta avanzo a paso decidido, poco a poco se abrió paso hasta una cámara oculta bajo los calabozos en la zona norte del castillo, ante ella una gran cámara iluminada por las llamas de los canales de aceite los cuales se encontraban en diferentes niveles hasta alcanzar el techo, en el mismo miles de pequeños cristales brillaban, al fulgor del fuego lanzando luz a cada rincón de la cámara, justo al fondo de la cámara un suntuoso trono se mostraba en todo su esplendor, estaba hecho de plata la cual brillaba sin problemas, era como si el tiempo no lo hubiera tocado, sin prisas y con gran parsimonia Isabella se adentró en la sala, rosando solo con la punta de sus dedos, los cientos de féretros en su camino, todo el piso y los muros de la cámara, estaban cubiertos por lo que se podría considerar como nichos, al llegar hasta el trono, tomo su lugar en el, justo en el momento que ella levanto la mirada de sus hijos durmientes, pudo ver como su escolta había decidido seguirla aun contra sus deseos, simplemente sonrió a los jóvenes que ahora se arrodillaban ante ella, levanto su mano y señalo lo que parecía un sistema de poleas, sin preguntar nada dos de los jóvenes escoltas corrieron hacia él, y empezaron a activarlo, cuando lo hicieron una compuerta sobre la cámara se abrió dejando entrar los rayos de la luna justo sobre el trono en el que la princesa se encontraba, el resto de los jóvenes no espero ordenes, solo empezó a abrir uno a uno los féretros, cuando la primer compuerta se abrió por completo, no tardó mucho en caer agua a las espaldas del trono, como una pequeña cascada, cuando el agua empezó llegar a unos canales en el suelo Isabella desenvaino su espada y se abrió las venas, cuando su sangre empezó a correr con el agua esta cambio hasta tener el mismo color y textura de la sangre que la contaminaba como si fuera un virus, poco a poco cada féretro se llenó del líquido carmesí, hasta cubrir por completo los cuerpos dentro de ellos, si se miraba de cerca los cuerpos inertes de aquellos en su interior, podía ver la impoluta belleza que los coronaba, vartric, lycan imposible saber la diferencia, al final todos eran hijos de la joven mujer que derramaba su sangre para liberarlos de aquel largo sueño, mientras el sol desplazaba a la luna como gobernante de los cielos, aquellos durmientes despertaron, con un canto de regocijo se erguían de sus lechos entre rugidos y gritos, los cuales eran precedidos por aquella a la que amaban y adoraban, pero su canto fue interrumpido y la alegría cortada, por un rugido bestial que venía de fuera del castillo, la joven princesa cerro las heridas de sus venas y avanzo a paso decidido a la salida , con paso seguro y firme los jóvenes recién liberados de los brazos de Morfeo, siguieron a su amada madre, al alcanzar la superficie los cientos de guerreros, avanzaron hasta estar cubriendo cada uno de los que alguna vez fueron los muros de la fortaleza, estaban hambrientos y débiles después de despertar, pero no dudarían en pelear por su madre, no ellos la seguirían hasta el final, la joven princesa erguida en lo alto de lo que alguna vez fue una torre de vigía, miro como a lo lejos las sombras se movían en el bosque alrededor de su fortaleza, no le costó mucho trabajo distinguir el olor a muerte y caos, una gran grupo de bestias se preparaba para arremeter, aquellos responsables de destruir su hogar y terminar con la vida en sus tierras, hijos de la luna, _lycans inferno_, el líder del clan de bestias rugió y arremetió iniciando el ataque contra la princesa y sus hijos, pero ella no retrocedió y rugió con la misma intensidad, si no es que superior a la de su enemigo y con ello se desato el infierno.


	8. Tenemos Ganadora

"_En el camino a la eternidad hay dos senderos que puedes tomar, cada paso resguardado esta por un guerrero de noble faz, dos gotas de agua que se repelen por la eternidad, pero que no se pueden separar, uno te ofrece aventura y pasión, a cambio de tu devoción, el otro calma y paz, elije bien el sendero a seguir, pues un precio has de pagar;_

_El primero os hablara:_

- _Venid conmigo, yo te ofrezco, libre albedrío, un mundo de sueños y regocijo, claro hay algunos obstáculos pero es un camino corto y constante, ven y tu voluntad, será respetada y al fin de la jornada tus logros os alcanzaran._

_El segundo te mirara a los ojos y hablara:_

- _No te ofrezco libertad, el camino es largo y cansado, viajaremos solos, tus logros nunca te llevaran a nada, yo no te ayudare y nadie lo hará, atravesaras por mucho dolor para seguir mi ritmo, pero al final encontraras lo que has ganado._

- _Ahora cual camino tomaras?_

- "_Recuerda que la recompensa es la eternidad"_

_Las opciones a este acertijo son las siguientes, todas ellas son fuerzas inevitables de la naturaleza:_

_- La vida_

_- El hambre_

_- El deseo_

_- La muerte_

**_N/A: chicas ya hay ganadora, y la afortunada ganadora es DaniLi, la cual descubrio el nombre de los guardianes del sendero y cual es el que protege el camino a la eternidad y el guardia es la muerte._**

**_Para que entiendan el acertijo, se los voy a explicar:_**

___En el camino a la eternidad hay dos senderos que puedes tomar, cada paso resguardado esta por un guerrero de noble faz_: con esto se refiere a la dualidad de la existencia, para que halla vida, debe haber muerte, y aunque son fuerzas opuestas que nunca pueden residir en un mismo cuerpo juntas, no pueden dejar de cruzarse o mantenerse en el camino de cualquier criatura.

_ Dos gotas de agua que se repelen por la eternidad, pero que no se pueden separar, uno te ofrece aventura y pasión, a cambio de tu devoción, el otro calma y paz: El segundo verso, se refiere a que son iguales pero no se mezclan, la vida debe ser apasionada, libre, inesperada algo que nos de la ilusion de libertad, pero todo acambio de que sigamos esa idea._

_La muerte sin embargo es calma, paz, la libertad, real, no hay peso o dolor, no hay culpa, ni emocion, la muerte es cruda y honesta._

_El primero os hablara:_

- _Venid conmigo, yo te ofrezco, libre albedrío, un mundo de sueños y regocijo, claro hay algunos obstáculos pero es un camino corto y constante, ven y tu voluntad, será respetada y al fin de la jornada tus logros os alcanzaran. (Esto es lo que ofrece la vida, ya que la vida es corta y llena de libre albedrio, pero al final nuestras acciones en la vida en algun punto nos alcanzan y no pueden traer un gran dolor o placer, ademas de que siempre tienes opcion.)_

_El segundo te mirara a los ojos y hablara:_

-_ No te ofrezco libertad, el camino es largo y cansado, viajaremos solos, tus logros nunca te llevaran a nada, yo no te ayudare y nadie lo hará, atravesaras por mucho dolor para seguir mi ritmo, pero al final encontraras lo que has ganado. (La muerte no es libre es algo que nos alcanza en algun momento sin poder abogar o cambiarla, para realizar el viaje de la muerte, lo hacemos solos, en vida incluso nos ofresen compañia otras personas que eligen estar a nuestro lado, pero en la muerte no, lo que hicimos en vida no nos afecta en muerte, la muerte en si es gloria para el que peleo con el corazon en vida y no se dejo engañar por esta, en la muerte nadie te ayuda o te afecta, es dificil seguir el camino a la muerte si no se acepta pero al final debemos seguirle, pero al final la muerte nos da la felicidad de saber que ahora somos eternos en los recuerdos, de los que entienden este sendero.)_

- _Ahora cual camino tomaras?_

- "_Recuerda que la recompensa es la eternidad"_

_Este acertijo se escribio, hace unos 5,000 años un guerrero de mi pueblo, un hombre viejo que de su nombre ya no queda registro, solo que le llamaban la cobra de carnac, el lo escribio cuando sus dos hijos fueron a proteger un pueblo al cual iban a conquistar los antiguos egipcios o lo que entonces era la cultura egipcia, uno de sus dos hijos, el menor se negaba a ir voluntariamente, alegando que no era su deber morir por otros, el mayor solo partio a pelear sin dudar, cuando el joven que se negaba a luchar llego al campo de batalla encontro a su hermano agonizando pero con una sonrisa en el rostro, al llegar a el le pregunto por que de su sonrisa y el moribundo respondio, "por que ahora soy eterno y el camino es hermoso" murio y su hermano, indignado llevo el cuerpo ante su padre, el cual al resibir a su hijo muerto solo pudo sonreir y ordenar que hicieran un banquete por su hijo mayor, el joven maldijo a su padre por su accion y juro nunca morir de manera absurda como su hermano, el padre enfurecido le reclamo, he aqui mi hijo que duerme en honor y gloria, murio por un bien mayor y la eternidad lo habraza hoy,_ _el hijo menor se fue pero cuando la guerra termino_,_ regreso a la tierra en la que su hermano murio, solo para encontrar el nombre de su hermano gravado en un muro en la ciudad, donde todo aquel que pasaba dejaba un grano de algun sereal en una basija, el joven se acerco y pregunto a una mujer por que hacian eso, ella le respondio, por aqui esta escrito el nombre de un hombre justo que abrazo la muerte sin miedo en sus ojos. por las vidas que salvo dando las suyas el merese ser recordado._

_Al escuchar esto el joven entendio las palabras de su hermano y entendio por que el ahora seria eterno, la muerte, le dio la eternidad al entregarse a ella por otros ya que estos lo recordarian siempre. _

**_N/A: Bien creo que el acertijo era muy dificil felicidades a la ganadora y suerte para la proxima, al resto, prometo crear juegos menos dificiles para los siguientes concursos._**


	9. De Batallas y Desconsuelos

**N/A: Volvi, e aqui el capitulo y disculpen la demora, disfruten del capitulo y no olviden dejar reviews, nos vemos abajo!**

**Capítulo VII:**

**De Batallas y Desconsuelos.**

"Es interesante, como cambia nuestra percepción del mundo ante ciertas circunstancias, pueden ser eventos inocuos o brutales, pero al final son estos momentos, los que nos marcan y nos guían por diversos caminos".

Desde la fatídica tarde en que los engranajes del destino habían decidido cambiar su curso, la hasta entonces tranquila vida de un grupo de vartrics, se había visto alterada irremediablemente o quizás lo estuvo desde el momento en que una joven humana se cruzó en el camino del mas solitario de ellos, sin importar la razón, el motivo o su propósito, su mundo había cambiado, ya que de cierto modo todos ellos habían encontrado en la joven mortal algo que los hiciera sentir más completos e incluso vivos, pero desde su muerte, solo habían tenido un propósito, un objetivo, no hubo tiempo para el llanto o el luto, desde el momento de la muerte de la joven solo habían estado tras el rastro de la responsable ante sus ojos de su pesar.

_6 Meses atrás._

Tras haber tratado de seguir a los responsables del traslado de los cuerpos de los miembros de la familia Swan, solo habían podido regresar a su casa en lo profundo del bosque, para planear sus acciones futuras contra su nueva enemiga declarada, todos los miembros del clan Cullen buscaban una tarea en la cual centrar su atención, todos en busca de una manera de vengar la ofensa cometida en su contra, incluso aquellos miembros de la familia renuentes y opositores de la violencia buscaban una manera de torturar y destruir a la responsable, el patriarca de la familia por primera vez desde su nacimiento como vartric quería dejarse llevar por lo peor de sus instintos y más al mirar a su primogénito, el cual tenía la mirada perdida, vacía, desesperada, el joven se dirigió a su alcoba y se encerró hay, al ver esto él se dirigió a su despacho, busco rápidamente el teléfono del clan en Denali y no tuvo que esperar mucho antes de recibir respuesta, la voz de Eleazar viejo amigo de Carlisle fue la que se escuchó.

- Carlisle que sucede, los esperamos desde ayer, ha habido algún problema?

- Eleazar, la compañera de Edward,,, en verdad no creo poder hablar de esto por teléfono no lo creo conveniente. Es un tema demasiado delicado.

- Que sucede, Carlisle pareces alterado?

- Necesito que tú y el resto de tu familia vengan a Forks, lo más rápido posible.

- Por qué? Que ha pasado Carlisle, hay algún peligro?

- Por favor vengan, sé que esto es extraño pero los necesitamos!

- No entiendo que sucede Carlisle, pero estaremos hay mañana por la mañana!

- Gracias y disculpa las molestias, les explicaremos todo a su llegada!

- Seguro, hasta pronto Carlisle!

- Hasta pronto.

Una vez cortada la comunicación el líder del clan se dirigió a la sala y llamo a todos los miembros de su familia, los cuales acudieron a su llamado rápidamente, todos menos uno el cual sostenía entre sus manos una tapa de botella la cual observaba con adoración y dolor, nadie trato de llamarlo, eso sería después primero necesitaban organizarse y plantearse bien cuál sería la mejor estrategia a seguir, rápidamente Carlisle tomo la palabra.

- He llamado a Eleazar, él y su familia vendrán tan pronto como puedan, tenemos que considerar la posibilidad que algunos de ellos no quieran ayudar, Jasper crees poder crear una estrategia considerando esta opción.

- Si, incluso si actuamos solo nosotros tenemos altas probabilidades de atraparla, pero lo primero sería rastrearla, no creo que sea tan tonta como para volver a nuestro territorio o el de los lobos.

- Eso es cierto, pero dudo muchos que esa "maldita perra" se valla así de fácil, ella seguro querrá torturar a Edward tanto, como pueda. (Las palabras de la rubia vampiresa destilaban veneno, era cierto que ella no quería que Bella llevara la vida que su familia estaba condenada a seguir, pero eso no quería decir que deseara algún mal para ella y mucho menos que su vida terminara sin siquiera haber empezado.)

- Eso es cierto, dudo mucho que la venganza de victoria allá terminado ni por asomo, parece que ella albergo demasiado rencor por lo de James. (El joven estratega miro a su esposa sopesando sus palabras y debía admitir que esa actitud era más lógica, esa maldita quería venganza y él tendría la propia pues habían herido a su familia y en especial a su consorte.)

- Creo que tienes razón Alice, ella no se retirara tan fácilmente. Creo que debemos de estar más alertas por si ella decidiera tratar de hacernos más daño por medio de terceras persona.

- No me sorprendería si lo hiciera, pero en cuanto la atrape, me encargare de destrozar cada parte de su cuerpo. (el siempre sonriente rostro del más joven de los Cullen, estaba sombrío y había perdido toda la inocencia y ahora era solo poseía una máscara de furia, su ojos oscurecidos y sus músculos flexionados, su rubia consorte miro con desconsuelo el rostro de su amado, en su rostro ya no se marcaban los hoyuelos que habían ayudado a que ella pudiera salvarlo tantos años atrás, ahora incluso su rostro parecía viejo y no era de extrañar ya que para el Victoria no solo había herido irreparablemente el corazón de su hermano, sino también el suyo, ella le había robado a su hermanita y eso no lo perdonaría jamás.)

- Debemos ser cuidadosos y asegurarnos el final de Victoria, nunca le perdonare lo que le hiso a mi familia y menos a mis hijos. (la matriarca de los Cullen parecía vencida y dolida, pero más que todo estaba destrozada pues por segunda ocasión había sido incapaz de proteger a sus amados hijos, ella ya conocía el dolor de la pérdida de un hijo, pero nunca pensó que pudiera llegar a ser peor el dolor que sentía en ese momento al saber de la muerte de su pequeña y que con esta también perdía a su hijo mayor, pero sobre todo nunca pensó que podría albergar tanto odio y rencor en su corazón, nunca imagino el dolor que le traería, el perder a su pequeña y más al recordar como en incontables ocasiones ella se sacrificó y soporto cosas desagradables para sí, solo por complacer a su familia y hacerla sonreír, el dolor de saber perdida para siempre su sonrisa, la calidez de sus ojos, todo por una venganza injusta, Victoria no tenía derecho a reclamar nada, James había elegido su destino al intentar quitarles a su pequeña y ahora ella se atrevía a culparlos de los errores de su consorte, como era posible que fuera justo el matar a alguien inocente, por los caprichos de un inconsciente, ella no lo entendía, pero eso ahora no importaba, ella se aseguraría de que jamás, volviera a causarle daño a nadie, ahora ella tenía que dejar atrás todos sus sueños y dejar que su naturaleza actuara, ella vengaría a su hija.)

- Que haremos con Edward, el parece estar en estado catatónico, incluso sus emociones parecen haberse detenido de golpe. (Jasper no sabía cómo de un estado de agonía mortal, su hermano, había pasado a estar en un completo estado de vacío emocional, era como tratar de percibir las emociones de una estatua.)

- Será mejor dejarlo solo por el momento, cuando los Denali lleguen, veremos qué hacer con Edward. (el patriarca del clan dio por terminada la reunión y tomo la mano de su esposa para dejar la sala, dejando a cada uno de los miembros de esa familia plantearse como actuarían llagado el momento.)

Las sombras tomaron control de los cielos una vez más bajo el cobijo de la luna, cada miembro de la familia Cullen se encontraba en alguna actividad, buscando una forma de ayudar a cumplir su tarea, todos menos uno el cual, se encontraba totalmente perdido, así como las sombras llegaron se retiraron para dar paso al sol y su luz, mientras este se alzaba en el horizonte, los miembros de la familia Cullen pudieron escuchar el sonido del motor de dos autos los cuales se acercaban a su casa, no paso mucho antes de que el olor de su familia extendida llegara hasta ellos, cuando los motores detuvieron la marcha, todos los miembros del clan ya estaban en la puerta, las puertas de los vehículos se abrieron para dejar ver a un grupo de seis vartrics, los cuales mostraban una belleza similar a la de los Cullen, los Cullen esperaban sin duda a cinco de ellos, pero no al sexto, no a él no lo veían desde la primavera pasada en la cual habían protegido a Bella de James, se les hacía sorprendente que el ahora perteneciera al clan Denali, Laurent estaba ante ellos de la mano de Irina, mas sin embargo sus ojos eran de color ocre no dorado, lo cual podría ser por el tiempo en que consumió sangre humana o que era inestable aun, todo esto era inesperado para ellos, las hermanas de Irina, Kate y Tanya no parecían tener problemas con él y Carmen y Eliazar parecían mostrar cierto recelo, los Cullen no podían saber si Laurent era o no de fiar, pero dado el hecho que los Denali confiaban en él, ellos tendrían que hacerlo.

Eliazar tomo la iniciativa junto a Carmen y avanzaron hacia los Cullen, pero en cuanto pudieron mirar los rostros de sus parientes, pudieron ver los rostros tristes y demacrados de todos ellos, Tanya y Kate, que corrían a ellos se detuvieron a unos pasos de ellos, mientras que Irina y Laurent mantenían cierta distancia esperando las reacciones de su familia, mas sin embargo cuando los analizaron pudieron ver que sus ojos habían perdido su brillo, ahora solo se veía la perdida y el dolor, esto los alarmo y aterro en demasía a Tania al no ver a Edward por ningún lado, lo primero que paso por sus mentes fue que Edward había muerto, Tania sabia de la fijación de Edward por una humana y no espero a preguntar y dejo que sus pensamientos se llenaran de odio contra la joven, lo que ella no sabía es que sus pensamientos desatarían a una bestia que clamaba venganza en el interior del joven cobrizo, el joven que parecía estar en estado catatónico despertó de golpe ante los pensamientos de Tania y un rugido enfurecido salió de su pecho, en un instante el sonido del cristal romperse sorprendió a los dos clanes para que ante ellos apareciera Edward con sus colmillos expuestos ante Tania y dispuesto a destrozarla por los pensamientos que cruzaron su mente, Jasper el cual estaba más cerca no pensó mucho lo que tenía que hacer en el instante en que las emociones de Edward despertaron solo pudo percibir ira y odio sin control, rápidamente salto a detener a su hermano y así poder evitar que dañara a Tania, al ver las acciones de Jasper, Emmett reacciono de igual manera, deteniendo a Edward a solo unos pocos centímetros de la cara de Tania, Emmett y Jasper presionaban el cuerpo de Edward contra el suelo mientras él se debatía por liberarse de sus captores su mente se centraba en destruir a cualquiera que siquiera se atreviera a pensar algo malo de la que era su razón para existir, tomo toda la concentración de Jasper el impedir, que la furia de Edward siguiera creciendo después de un gran esfuerzo físico y mental logro apaciguar las emociones de Edward lo suficiente para que dejara de debatirse en pelear, cuando lo logro Edward no tardo en sumirse nuevamente en un estado catatónico, carente de emociones o reacciones, su cuerpo quedó tendido en el suelo sin ninguna señal de vida, solo un rostro devastado, Esme rápidamente lo tomo en sus brazos para acunar su rostro y llorar, nadie dijo nada, todos los Denali estaban sorprendidos por tan antinatural reacción en el joven, Tania no cabía en su asombro, nunca había visto a Edward compontearse de manera tan primitiva y mucho menos se esperó que el fuera a atacarla sin razón, Emmett tomo el cuerpo paralizado de su hermano y lo llevo de vuelta a su habitación con Esme a su estela, la duda estaba escrita en el rostro de los Denali e incluso Laurent parecía muy confuso, ante lo acontecido Carlisle les ofreció entrar y todos ellos con la duda consumiendo sus mentes lo siguieron, una vez dentro Carlisle, procedió a explicar lo acontecido a su familia.

Mientras escuchaban la historia de Edward y Bella desde el principio hasta su fatídico final, los miembros del clan Denali empezaban a comprender el pesar que embargaba a los Cullen y mientras más escuchaban de la actitud desinteresada y sumisa de la joven que había ofrecido tanto amor a cada persona con la que entro en contacto, simplemente se les hiso imposible no ver las razones por las cuales todos ellos la amaban, Eliazar y Carmen entendían el pesar de Carlisle y Esme al perder a su hija menor, simplemente al verlos hablar de ella todos ellos parecían más vivos, como si esa niña les hubiera dado todo lo que les faltaba para alcanzar su plena felicidad y lamentaron de corazón su perdida, no podían siquiera imaginar el perder a alguien tan amado, Kate, Tanya e Irina solo miraban el dolor que reflejaban los rostros de sus primos, como Emmett y Jasper sonreían al recordar la torpeza de la joven, el como los aceptaba y quería sin mediada, esa joven humana se había convertido en su hermanita y la habían perdido, Alice solo comentaba su carencia del sentido de la moda y como siempre luchaba por contradecirla, más aun lo feliz que era por poder estar con alguien a quien no le importaba que era o como es que había sido que alcanzo esa vida, incluso Rosalie tenía algo que decir sobre la joven y mostraba cierto orgullo y admiración al hablar de ella, pero nada de eso importaba no al regresar a la realidad y golpearse con la verdad, ella estaba muerta y merecía ser vengada, ante lo que tenían ante ellos los Denali solo pudieron aceptar brindar toda la ayuda posible en sus manos, todo por esa joven que no conocieron, pero que ahora amaban al ver su pureza.

_En la Actualidad. _

Después de muchas complicaciones el clan Cullen junto a los Denali habían logrado encontrar el rastro de victoria, el cual se movía por su territorio y el de los lobos, ella había estado intentando llegar a la madre de su querida Bella, pero siempre la interceptaban antes de que lograra su objetivo, habían conseguido retener a la madre de Bella junto con su esposo para protegerlos, había sido una suerte que el departamento de bomberos le dijera que dadas las condiciones y la manera en que se había movido el fuego era posible recobrar algunos artículos personales y con esa escusa lograron ganar tiempo, pero no mucho, dado que no tenían donde quedarse les habían ofrecido su casa para que se alojaran hasta terminados los trámites pertinentes para dar por cumplidas las estipulaciones de ley, así como cerrar un ciclo.

Al volver de Alemania y tras depositar los restos de toda la familia Swan en el mausoleo del clan, Rene parecía absorta en sus recuerdos, Edward solía evitarla tanto como podía, pero era difícil mantener una actitud normal dado su sufrimiento y era peor al darse cuenta que la mente de Rene no les podría proporcionar pistas de la ubicación del mausoleo, dado que ella se encontraba absorta en su dolor y Phil solo tenía ojos para ella, con el paso de los días todo se hiso más complicado al no encontrar ya más maneras de retrasar los tramites y Jasper se quedaba sin ideas, hoy Rene y Phil habían salido con el abogado de Charly a recoger unas cosas al banco Central de Seattle en la caja de seguridad que tenía en el lugar, lo cual les daría tiempo para rastrear a Victoria la cual entraría a su territorio poco después del atardecer, las visiones de Alice la ubicaban a una buena distancia de la reserva Quileute como para que no pudiera escapar a su territorio y huir de ellos, todos estaban listos y dispuestos, la sed de venganza los dominaba y cuando los dos clanes de vartric estuvieron listos, partieron a esperar a su presa.

Todos la esperaban en total silencio, parecía que la naturaleza había decidido mantenerse dormida durante la caza, era como si algo en el ambiente le informara a todo ser vivo que el peligro reinaba, los Cullen y los Denali estaban apostados de tal manera que era imposible que su presa escapara, Victoria no podría escapar, la sed de venganza alimentaba y sobre cargaba los sentidos y talentos de los vartric en espera, solo uno parecía ansioso y confuso, Laurent aun no sabía si quería ser parte de eso y esto se reflejaba en su actitud inquieta y temerosa, pero esto a nadie le importaba, tal vez solo un poco a su consorte, mas no era el su objetivo por el momento, en un instante la voz de la pequeña Alice retumbo en los oídos de todos.

- Hay viene.

Al escuchar esto el veneno lleno sus bocas y tensaron sus músculos listos a obtener venganza, lo que no sabían era que en las sombras del bosque sobre el pico de una montaña un oscuro guerrero, esperaba para ver los resultados de su caza, su rostro no mostraba nada, ni emoción o deseo alguno, para con el espectáculo a desarrollarse ante el solo le quedaba esperar, hacía solo unos momentos se había divertido de lo lindo jugando con la mente de su joven señora, ella pronto superaría la pequeña prueba y liberaría a su ejército, eso no permitía duda, pero el resultado de esta caza le daría valiosa información, justo en el instante en que él pudo observar una mata pelirroja moviéndose por el bosque sintió la presencia de sus señores a su alrededor, por lo visto el no sería el único en gozar del espectáculo, todos sus señores llegaron a su lado y se saludaron entre ellos con una inclinación de cabeza y guardaron silencio con su mirada fija en la caza ante ellos.

De entre el bosque surgió una cabellera pelirroja, la cual se movía con rapidez, Emmett fue el primero en arremeter, se lanzó contra Victoria pero ella se barrió justo en el momento en el que estaba al alcance de las manos del gran vampiro, lo cual le permitió seguir su avance, Rosalie y Tanya se movieron para tomarla de las mangas de su chaqueta, más Victoria fue astuta y giro sobre su eje en el aire retrayendo sus brazos hacia su pecho, con lo cual logro estrellar a ambas entre ellas, pero entes de que diera un paso más Alice, Esme, Carmen y Kate ya le bloqueaban el paso en cualquier dirección, aprovechando la oportunidad Jasper salto sobre ella, listo a destrozarla, pero de la nada, fue golpeado por el cuerpo de Carlisle, el cual había sido impulsado contra el por dos neófitos, los cuales se disponían a atacar a Esme y Carmen, más sin embargo en un acto de total ferocidad ambas matriarcas lograron desequilibrar a sus atacantes de tal manera que sus hijas pudieron ayudarles a sujetarlos, en un segundo las matriarcas y sus hijos ya habían despedazado a sus atacantes, pero Victoria había emprendido la huida hacia territorio Quileute, con Edward a su estela, más el atacaba sin sentido o estrategia totalmente absorto en su deseo de vengarse, Laurent e Irina lo seguían tan rápido como podían, con el resto de sus familias en carrera frenética, Edward se estrellaba con las rocas y arboles a su paso en su afán de capturar su presa, Eliazar se había separado del grupo poco antes de la aparición de Victoria el sospechaba de esta inserción tan expuesta a su territorio y no se equivocó, pues esa víbora traicionera había creado al menos a un grupo de ocho a diez neófitos, por suerte él contaba con experiencia y el factor sorpresa con lo cual pudo acabar fácilmente con cuatro de ellos, pero el resto se movía hacia su familia, por lo que se movió para alertarlos, cuando los alcanzo su esposa y sus hijas ya estaban terminado con un par, para seguir el rastro de Edward, por lo que los siguió, y mientras corría informo a Carlisle de su descubrimiento, Edward estaba a unos centímetros de capturar a victoria, cuando fue inmovilizado por los neófitos restantes, el horror reino en los rostros de los Cullen dado que Edward estaba en clara desventaja y ellos estaban a una distancia considerable. Además debían considerar el hecho de que estaban en la línea del tratado y los lobos no tardarían en aparecer.

Los guerreros que observaban la batalla, solo pudieron mostrar un gesto de aburrimiento, era de esperarse, tal incapacidad de tan impuro grupo, más aun considerando que tenían un traidor entre ellos, al ver su fracaso solo pudieron esperar, más al observar que el joven vartric que en algún momento fue la pareja de Isabella, seria asesinado se vieron forzados a intervenir, si el moría, si el pasaba al siguiente plano, Isabella debería seguirle y eso era inaceptable, Isabella debía prevalecer, así que con un simple gesto el abuelo de Isabella dio sus órdenes a su general, Dráco solo asintió y hablo.

- E de intervenir, la muerte es un regalo demasiado preciado para otorgárselo a ese niño.

- Su muerte será solo por voluntad y deseo de mi señora, además si muere ahora no sufrirá lo que merece.

Cuando los clanes de vartrics creyeron que el final de Edward era seguro, una gran sombra surgió de la nada para dejar materializarse a un hombre enorme, cubierto de cicatrices el cual tomo a los neófitos sobre Edward y les arranco la cabeza como si de muñecos se tratara, sus cuerpos sin voluntad cayeron al piso, mientras los dos restantes se lanzaban contra el para destrozarlo, el soltó las cabezas de sus presas y se lanzó contra sus dos atacantes, para con movimientos elegantes y fluidos los atrapaba entre sus manos, mientras removía miembro a miembro con oscuro placer en sus acciones, las muertes de ambos neófitos fueron eficientes y agónicas, mientras una sonrisa oscura cubría la faz del guerrero, los clanes de vartric no salían de su asombro, el hombre ante ellos había destrozado a unos neófitos, sin esfuerzo alguno, antes de poder siquiera decir algo notaron que Victoria había logrado escapar, los gruñidos de frustración no se hicieron esperar, más esto al guerrero ni siquiera le importo, el solo tomo los cráneos de sus presas ante los ojos de los clanes, para sin más arrancarles los colmillos, con una sonrisa en el rostro él guerrero, los coloco en una pequeña bolsa de cuero en su cinturón, sin más que hacer hay el guerrero emprendió la retirada, el empezó a avanzar hacia la reserva Quileute, pues había percibido el olor de los jóvenes lobos dueños de ese territorio y siendo poseedor de una mente tan activa como era la suya un pequeño juego surgido al instante, tal vez sería prudente desenmascarar al traidor y probar la habilidad de esos niños, tal y como lo espero los Cullen y Denali seguían sus pasos, la inquietud, junto a las dudas los motivaban a seguirle, en macabro hechizo, del mismo modo que la polilla vuela a la llama, ellos volaban a su muerte o de menos la muerte de su esperanza.

Poco después ya estaban sobre la línea divisoria marcada por el tratado un paso más de parte de alguno de los clanes desataría una guerra, así que se plantó entre la línea divisoria y espero, no paso mucho antes de que los metamorfos de la reserva llegaran hasta el lugar y quedaran frente a los Cullen y Denali, o la furia y el desprecio llenaban el aire, esto sería tan fácil solo debía presionar los puntos sensibles de cada clan y tendría una escaramuza entre especies, una sonrisa adorno su rostro, era hora del juego.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººº

Mientras los Cullen y los Quileute se encontraban atrapados en un juego contra sus demonios, una batalla de naturaleza más pura se llevaba a cabo en el castillo de Ludus o lo que alguna vez fue Ludus, un ejército recién salido del sueño, se enzarzaba en una batalla mortal, enferma y cruel, cuando el rugido de la joven princesa, resonó en el alba sus hijos se lanzaron a destruir a los _Lycan Inferno_ responsables de la muerte de su territorio, con violencia los cuerpos de los guerreros recién despertados cambiaron, los lycans hijos de la joven cambiaban de forme mientras avanzaban contra el enemigo, mientras ellos cambiaban los vartrics los cubrían con sus cuerpos, el sonido producido por los cuerpos al impactarse era ensordecedor, tan fuerte como si golpearan un mazo contra las montañas, claramente se podía escuchar el sonido de los huesos al romperse por la fuerza del impacto, los _Lycan inferno_ grandes bestias con forma lobuna y fibrosa, seres sin conciencia o inteligencia, se lanzaban a morder y desgarrar a los hijos de la joven princesa, pero incluso en su debilidad por el reciente despertar los jóvenes guerreros se imponían ante lo animal en sus enemigos, aunado al hecho de que no solo peleaban lycans, sino también vartrics en perfecto equilibrio y control, los hijos de la princesa se habían agrupado en escuadras de ataque, todos listos a respaldar a sus compañeros, mientras su enemigo atacaba desorganizadamente, lanzando mordidas y zarpazos al azar, en cuestión de minutos la batalla habría terminado, en una escuadra al lado de la princesa dos lycans furic y dos vartrics krinec se lanzaban a despedazar a un grupo de tres bestias, dos de ellos tenían el pelaje grisáceo uno más oscuro que el otro y el tercero lo tenía de un color negro, en un movimiento perfectamente coordinado, los vartric se lanzaron sobre los lomos de sus enemigos logrando que los dos animales de pelaje grisáceo, rodaran e intentaran quitárselos de encima, para los jóvenes vartric esto era un juego, pues cuando uno de ellos vio la oportunidad le lanzo una fuerte patada al tercer inferno, dejándolo confundido y enfurecido, los dos jóvenes lycans, rodeaban a sus enemigos mientras sus hermanos los provocaban, el _Inferno_ al recuperarse del aturdimiento, se enfureció y arremetió contra el joven el cual seguía sobre el lomo del _Inferno_ de pelaje oscuro, más justo en el momento en el que parecía que sus fauces alcanzarían su carne él se lanzó al suelo, logrando así que las fauces de la bestia que arremetían contra él se clavaran en la carne de su compañero, al hacerlo la bestia no se detuvo a ver si era amigo o enemigo y simplemente despedazo a su compañero, los jóvenes lycan no esperaron mucho para arremeter, mientras la bestia arrancaba grandes trozos de carne de su compañero se lanzaron contra él y lo destrozaron, arrancando sus patas y su garganta a grandes zarpazos y mordidas, mientras sus hermanos terminaban los jóvenes vartric trabajaban en coordinación para matar al _Inferno_ restante, ambos jóvenes sacaron las espadas que habían estado envainadas desde hacía siglos junto a sus armaduras y arremetieron contra la bestia, en una suerte de vals los jóvenes giraban y cortaban la carne de la inmunda criatura desgarrando los tendones del animal ante ellos que con desesperación intentaba pararlos, lanzando zarpazos y mordidas al azar tratando de alcanzar las diestras manos de sus verdugos, en un movimiento de elegancia suprema, uno de los jóvenes se lanzó con el filo de la espada hacia las fauces del animal, mientras este las tenía aún abiertas, la espada atravesó el maxilar superior imposibilitando a la criatura a moverse, pero antes de que la criatura pudiera intentar algo el segundo vartric lo decapito dejando un baño de sangre sobre su cuerpo y el de sus hermanos, escenas como estas se repetían por todo el campo de batalla, pero la que demostraba más destreza en el sangriento arte de la guerra era la joven princesa madre de aquel ejército, ella enfrentaba a un sin fin de enemigos en su avance hacia el alfa de la manada, mientras avanzaba arrancaba cabezas de tajo con sus garras, desmembraba cuerpos con sutiles movimientos de manos y aplastaba cuerpos hasta hacer que explotaran, sin siquiera esforzarse, la sangre bañaba su cuerpo y su sed de muerte aumentaba, sus ojos al rojo vivo, como las llamas mismas del infierno mostraban su poder, cuando al fin alcanzo su objetivo rugió con furia mostrando sus colmillo, ella podría decapitar a tal monstruo con su espada en un simple movimiento, pero que placer habría en eso, se acuclillo lista a arremeter contra su oponente dejos crecer más sus garras y colmillos y con un movimiento ciclónico se lanzó hacia su objetivo que apenas y había logrado notar la presencia de su enemigo dado su velocidad de vértigo, el impacto de los cuerpos fue brutal, el _Inferno _no sabía que hacer e intento morder lo primero a su alcance, pero no lo logro, ya que un horrendo chasquido se escuchó, seguido de un rugido de dolor, la princesa había roto las patas delanteras del alfa, dejando el hueso expuesto, el alfa trataba de alejarse pero la princesa quería hacerlo sufrir, así que arranco gran parte del maxilar inferior del pobre desdichado, el alfa se retorcía en su dolor bañando con su sangre a la joven princesa quien gozaba de su juego, pero en su desesperación el alfa logro encajar las zarpas de una de sus patas en el vientre de la joven princesa abriendo una gran herida la cual hiso retroceder a la joven quien al ver su sangre derramarse en la tierra enfureció aún más y se lanzó contra el cuerpo de alfa, el cual solo pudo sentir la presión constrictora de los brazos de la princesa antes de que sus órganos estallaran por la presión recibida, haciendo así que la desdichada criatura alcanzara su final, la joven princesa dejo caer el cuerpo de su enemigo el cual derramaba lo que le quedaba de sangre por cada orificio de su cuerpo o más bien de la masa de carne y hueso molido que quedo después de su ataque, el campo muerto de Ludus en ese momento era una imagen perfecta de los delirios de Dante Alighieri, sangre y viseras cubrían todo, los _inferno_ no habían logrado herir a la familia de la princesa y ella se regocijaba en su victoria, una vez que el ultimo _inferno_ murió, ella se irguió en toda su estatura para soltar un rugido de fiereza y victoria, el cual fue seguido por sus hijos, cuando los rugidos de algarabía cesaron el sonido del aire rugiendo por el motor de máquinas se hizo presente dando como resultado que los guerreros más inocentes se alteraran al ver surgir de entre las nubes grandes bloques de acero flotantes, pero su temor desapareció rápidamente al ver a su madre sonreír, cuando los artefactos tocaron tierra y sus compuertas se abrieron mostrando a los gemelos inmortales, sus capitanes, Alecto y Licanto Zainet, los primeros hijos de la princesa. Todos esperaron a saber su destino, mientras su madre se acercaba a sus dos hijos mayores, cuando estuvo ante ellos solo toco sus rostros con calidez, para después girarse y hablarles a todos.

- Hijos míos, vamos a casa!

- Es hora de restablecer el orden perdido en el mundo.

Y así la joven subió a la nave de transporte seguida de sus hijos mayores, el resto de los jóvenes la siguió dentro de las naves.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ººººººººººººººº

La caza era uno de los placeres que se permitía con más frecuencia el general de los Zainet, más aun incluso que el sexo, o si la caza le daba un placer peculiar, el de saberse superior a su presa y de cierto modo el de saber que él era libre de mostrar su poder, pero él no estaba hay para iniciar una caza, no el solo estaba hay para evitar la muerte del muchacho que traiciono a su princesa, cosa que ya había logrado, pero nadie dijo que no pudiera torturar al muchacho, los metamorfos le facilitarían las cosas, los jóvenes lobos no sabían que era, su olor los aterraba, sin duda percibían el aroma de la muerte impregnado en su piel y mejor aún era posible que percibieran el aroma de la sangre de sus amos, los lobos le gruñían y mostraban sus dientes, mientras que los vartric solo lo miraban de modo confuso, para el general esto solo mejoraba la situación así que solo espero a que alguno de los clanes diera el primer paso y no tuvo que esperar mucho antes que el patriarca de los Cullen hablara.

- Gracias por salvar a mi hijo! No sé quién eres o que eres, pero te agradezco lo que hiciste por mi familia. (la voz de Carlisle era calmada, pero estaba ansioso, Dráco solo sonrió antes de hablar con su voz oscura y gutural.)

- No he actuado por piedad o bondad, he salvado al joven Masen por el placer de verlo retorcerse en su miseria un poco más! (los Cullen y los Denali se sorprendieron por el desprecio que desprendía la voz de aquel hombre. Y no tardó mucho en obtener una reacción de ambos clanes de vartrics ya que le gruñeron.)

- Creen que me intimidan con eso, ningún vartric o metamorfo nunca podrá hacer que yo tema por algo, el peor horror que podría ocurrirme ya ha pasado.

- ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? (las preguntas de Rosalie solo causaron que el general sonriera y bufara, más los Quileute ofendidos por las palabras solo le gruñían en respuesta, lo cual solo motivo más a Dráco en su tarea.)

- El quien soy no tiene importancia, y el que hago aquí es simple he venido a matar a los enemigos de mi señora. (esto puso en alerta a ambos clanes y a la manada, lo cual aumento los gruñidos de parte de algunos miembros de ambas partes, pero en especial de los lobos. Dráco molesto por la falta de respeto y honor se giró a los Quileute.)

- Y si ustedes perros callejeros tienen las agallas para gruñirme, ténganlas de igual manera para enfrentarme en forma humana no solo como animales! (esto solo, enervo mas a Paul el cual se lanzó hacia Dráco, solo para ser detenido por una mano del general, las cual permanecía alrededor de su cuello, la cual se cerró con fuerza sobre las arterias carótidas y estaba cerca de destrozarle la tráquea, esto aterro a todos los miembros de la manada, pero antes que pudieran hacer algo, la voz de Dráco los paralizo en su sitio.)

- Si alguno de ustedes avanza o intenta hacer cualquier estupidez no dudare en matarlo y eso va tanto para las sanguijuelas, como para los perros, me entienden?

- Bien ahora el alfa que demuestre que tiene el valor y el honor necesarios para llevar su título y se presente ante mi como hombre o tu querido hermano morirá por mi mano. (los Cullen y Denali miraban atentamente, como ese hombre detenía a Paul por el cuello con extrema facilidad, por un instante dudaron de sus palabras pero en cuanto Emmett se preparaba para atacar el empezó a cerrar con mayor fuerza la garganta del joven Quileute por lo cual se detuvo. Sam no tuvo otra opción que correr al bosque y transformarse para mostrarse ante el general como hombre.)

- Ya he cambiado, libera a mi hermano!

- Que así sea. (Dráco lanzo a Paul contra los árboles y lo dejo inconsciente.)

- Bien ya que tengo su atención, seré claro, la pelirroja es un cabo suelto para mi señora, por lo tanto debe morir, mis señores en su momento creyeron que ustedes, podrían hacerse cargo del problema, pero han demostrado ser un montón de inútiles, tanto que incluso llegaron al punto de decirle sus movimientos al enemigo. (ante estas acusaciones todos los clanes le gruñeron y se gruñeron entre sí. Mirándose entre ellos con sospecha. Lo cual solo alentó a Dráco a seguir con su ataque.)

- Puedo ver la duda en sus ojos ante mis palabras, pero creo que deberían analizar la situación con cuidado, solo piénsenlo un poco, como es que su enemigo siempre escapa de entre sus dedos? (Dráco los presionaba cada vez más, sembrando la desconfianza entre los clanes y sus miembros, solo un poco más y la batalla iniciaría.)

- Yo se los diré, hay un traidor entre ustedes, yo sé quién es, es muy simple deducirlo, pero me pregunto si ustedes son lo suficientemente inteligentes para alcanzar la verdad! (las palabras y acciones de Dráco, alteraban a Edward y su ansiedad empeoraba por el hecho de no poder leer la mente del hombre ante él, Edward se giró al escuchar en la mente de Jasper, el cual estaba en shock por la sorpresa de que las emociones de ese hombre estaban fuera de su alcance. A causa de esto el exploto.)

- Déjate de juegos, porque no puedo leer tu mente?

- Jajaja, niño tonto acaso crees que soy tan patético como para permitirte entrar en mi mente?

- Maldito, quién eres?

- Jmm, yo solo soy un humilde siervo de los dioses.

- Entonces que eres? (Eliazar estaba aterrado, al ver a Carlisle y Edward enfrentarse a ese hombre, él había dudado al verlo de lejos, pero ahora que lo veía de frente se daba cuenta de que ese hombre era el responsable de que los Vulturis temieran el revelar la existencia de los vampiros al mundo, ese hombre era un cazador negro. El gritaba mentalmente esto a Edward pero el parecía no oír nada, cuando se disponía a decir lo que sabía verbalmente la voz del guerrero irrumpió en su mente.)

- _Yo que tu no lo haría, no a menos que desees que juzgue y condene a tu mujer e hijas o sí? (_el terror invadió a Eliazar al entender que aquel guerrero estaba bloqueando los poderes de los Cullen y posiblemente, los suyos también. Así que solo pudo esperar y guardar silencio orando para que ese hombre no decidiera destruirlos._)_

- _Niño listo, eso es, el silencio te hará más bien que mal, solo espera quiero jugar un poco con tus amigos. (_Los ojos de Eliazar se toparon con los del general que solo le sonrió un poco, antes de soltar su veneno una vez más_.)_

- El saber que soy no te llevara a nada, pero creo que tampoco te sirvió de nada el no saber, cierto?

- A que te refieres? Saber qué? (Carlisle, mantenía a Edward tan calmado como podía al interrogar calmadamente a aquel hombre, pero cada vez él se impacientaba más por la conducta del hombre.)

- No te sirvió de nada el conocimiento que posees, después de todo no pudiste usarlo para ver la verdad tras la máscara.

- De qué diablos hablas? Déjate de rodeos! (Emmett le grito al guerrero impaciente por la manera en cómo se comportaba ese hombre, siendo respaldado por los gruñidos de los lobos que querían matarlo por herir a uno de los suyos. Con una sonrisa en sus labios el general soltó la bomba más destructiva en su arsenal.)

- De Isabella Swan.

Todos jadearon a causa de la sorpresa, como sabía el de la existencia de Bella y como se atrevía a nombrarla, como si nada. El general se regodeaba con su reacción, el dolor recorría sus cuerpos cual veneno, quemando sus entrañas y sus almas, pero antes de que pudiera causar más daño, recibió unas ordenes que lo desconcertaron, todo parecía indicar que sus reyes querían ver retorcerse a todos los involucrados en la caída de Isabella así que se vio forzado a terminar su juego y acatar sus órdenes. Pero antes de poder actuar Dráco tenía sobre si al niño Masen, el cual impacto su puño en el rostro del general, enfureciéndolo, así que antes de terminar su misión, tomo a Edward por el cuello y estrello su cabeza contra la suya, Edward quedo totalmente aturdido, pero no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse antes de recibir, una docena de golpes llenos de desprecio y odio puro, Dráco quería aplastarlo, descargaba golpes y patadas contra el cuerpo de Edward sin descanso, los vartric trataban de pararlo sin éxito, pero cuando pensó que no podría parar el recordó el precio de destruir al muchacho y se contuvo.

- E de irme, pero si quieren respuestas, lleven al traidor entre ustedes a la ciudad de Seattle en tres días, a la dirección en esta tarjeta. (Dráco lanzo una tarjeta a los líderes de los clanes presentes y también al alfa de la manada Quileute.)

- Si quieren respuestas, irán con el traidor como ofrenda y puede que sepan el destino de Isabella. (Edward no dudo en lanzarse contra Dráco, pero fue lanzado de una patada a varios metros dentro de los árboles, antes de que alguien más intentara atacarle, desapareció del mismo modo que apareció, no sin antes dar un último mensaje a los Cullen.)

- Un pequeño acto de cortesía de mi parte, el traidor entre ustedes es Laurent Da Revin.

Con esto la voz espectral de Dráco desapareció. Dejando a los vartric y Quileute enfurecidos, los habían traicionado y lo pagarían. Cuando las palabras de Dráco cesaron Laurent había intentado huir, pero Irina lo había capturado, exigiendo una explicación, orando por que las palabras del guerrero fueran falsas, pero las acciones y la mente de Laurent lo delataban, Edward miro con tristeza a Irina a los ojos antes de negar, Irina se enfureció, ese miserable había jugado con ella y con sus sentimientos y por esto Laurent pagaría.

**N/A: Y a saben criticas, sujerencias, etc, en mensaje privado o por los reviews, espero comentarios, sugerencias o lo que se les ocurra, en el proximo capitulo BELLA y lOS CULLEN SE REENCUENTRAN.**


	10. Quiero Morirme en Ti

**N/A: Volví, perdón iba a actualizar hace una semana, pero me atasque en el final y creo que este es el capitulo mas largo de la historia, espero sus opiniones es los comentarios, ya saben me alientan a seguir y me ayudan a corregir errores, ya saben siempre estoy dispuesta a contestar. Ahora unos detalles para que entiendan este capitulo:**

**1._ Las reglas de etiqueta y como dirigirse a los reyes que les di a los Cullen y compañía en este capitulo, son las mismas que usa mi pueblo para dirigirse al consejo, que son nuestros amos y créanme somos muy estrictos.**

**2._** **Lo de la ropa también pasa, si vas a participar en una fiesta del concejo, ellos te ofrecen la ropa adecuada.**

**3._ La canción que incluí en este capitulo es "Quiero morirme en ti" de Mago de Oz es una balada. La letra esta subrayada.**

**4._ Lo que esta en cursiva es el relato de lo que atravesaron los invitados a la fiesta durante esa canción y cualquier duda me preguntan y las resuelvo. **

**LES RECUERDO QUE ME GUSTAN MUCHO LOS SIMBOLISMOS, SI ALGO NO LO ENTIENDEN O LO CAPTAN LES SUGIERO PREGUNTAR, A VECES SI NO ES QUE SIEMPRE SE ME OLVIDA QUE NO TODOS ESTAN TAN LOCOS COMO YO. SIN MAS QUE HAGREGAR POR EL MOMENTO ESPERO DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO Y EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA EPICO. **

**Capítulo VIII:**

**Quiero Morirme en Ti **

"En este mundo al igual que en cualquier otro, siempre debemos recordar, que nuestras decisiones, no solo nos pertenecen a nosotros, sino también a todos aquellos que nos aman y nos seguirán en nuestro destino."

El sonido del agua correr llenaba la habitación, en ella la joven Isabella se aseaba, removiendo de su cuerpo la sangre seca de sus enemigos. Habían recorrido medio mundo en tan solo 3 horas y estaba cansada, pero el agua removía la suciedad y el cansancio de su cuerpo, sus músculos se distendían y relajaban, lo cual le dio en ese momento un poco de paz, más no podía quedarse ahí todo el tiempo.

Ella debía coordinar a sus hijos y asegurar su bienestar y mantener oculto su despertar de ciertos individuos, lo cual era difícil ya que por alguna razón sus abuelos habían decidido hacer una cena en su honor y el de sus hijos en la casa de Seattle en tres días y ella no era quien para cuestionar así que lo acepto.

Una vez se aseguró de que todos sus hijos habían llegado sanos y salvos hasta Seattle les ordeno a todos darse un buen baño y alistarse para la cena. Tenían solo tres días para alistar todo, dado que habían dejado el castillo de Ludus al alba y habían atravesado el atlántico para llegar a altas horas de la madrugada a Seattle, aún faltaban por lo menos 3 horas antes del alba en América y ella sinceramente necesitaba comer algo y asegurarse de que sus niños también lo hicieran. Después de todo habían permanecido dormidos casi 600 años mortales.

Sin pensarlo mucho ella llego hasta su musa y se comunicó con Dráco, mientras su ejército de niños había llegado directamente a la casa o más bien mansión de Seattle perteneciente al concejo de su familia, ella había preferido ir a un departamento oculto, el cual le había sido obsequiado por los varones Zainet. Sin duda su padre, tíos y abuelos entendían que ella no estaba de ánimos para lidiar con las miradas llenas de amor de las mujeres de su familia.

No ella aún se sentía culpable por lo que paso a causa de sus decisiones precipitadas. Para ella era incomprensible que las mujeres de su familia se negaran a mostrar ira o decepción a causa de lo sucedido y era peor para ella que le mostraran tanto amor. Ella no lo merecía y aun así ellas se ofrecían en plenitud a darle todo lo que estaba a su alcance, lo cual la hería más profundamente al sentirse la peor de las escorias.

Sus abuelos y tíos la habían golpeado, escupido y agredido de todas las maneras posibles con el único fin de mostrar cuan heridos se sentían a causa de lo sucedido, incluso su padre la había repudiado y considerado una traidora. Tratándola por un tiempo como su peor enemigo, ella había visto tales acciones como muestras de lo que sentía y el daño causado, el necesitaba sacarlo para poder superarlo y al superarlo ellos, ella podría superarlo también y tal vez perdonarse. Más el perdón que necesitaba no lo obtendría en su totalidad si no lograba que su madre y el resto de las mujeres de la familia real sacaran todo el dolor que les había causado fuera de sí, mientras ellas se negaran a aceptar que sus decisiones las habían herido, no podrían sanar las heridas y superarlas.

Esos pensamientos la atormentaban, pero debía centrarse en resolver un problema a la vez, empezando por los más básicos, así que en cuanto Dráco contesto la comunicación por medio de musa, se concentró en el ahora, en lo inminente y eso era el bienestar de sus hijos.

- Isabella, sucede algo?

- No Draconis, solo necesito que te asegures de que mi ejercito coma y descanse bien por las próximas 72 horas!

- Seguro, yo me encargare de eso, quieres que valla por ti para estar presente en su primera comida después del despertar?

- No Dráco, no estoy de humor y creo que mi ánimo podría deprimirles.

- Lo entiendo, les haré saber que los veras nuevamente en la cena que organizó el consejo.

- Gracias, yo llegare unas horas antes de la cena.

- Sobre la cena, no solo será una cena de gala.

- A que te refieres, Dráco?

- Bueno tu madre sugirió que fuera una mascarada y a tu abuelo le pareció divertido así que acepto!

- Eso es genial, que sigue? Cantar y bailar sobre los cuerpos de nuestros caídos o solo ignorarlos!

- No debes dejar que tus emociones te turben la mente Isabella, recuerda que tus acciones determinan no solo tu destino sino también el de muchos!

- Lo sé! Simplemente, no me siento digna de nada de lo que me ofrece mi familia.

- Es comprensible, cometiste un error siendo solo una niña y te culpas de tu inmadurez.

- Pero te recuerdo, que no solo fue tu culpa pequeña. Todos nosotros pudimos intervenir, actuar e impedir tus acciones, pero fuimos demasiado orgullosos y soberbios con respecto a ti y eso fue lo que provoco esto.

- Ahora tú te culpas de algo fuera de tu control, incluso con su intervención mi soberbia y tozudez lo habrían hecho imposible.

- Supongo que tienes razón, además él hubiera no existe, incluso para nosotros es imposible alterar el tiempo, sin crear otra dimensión y forjar otro destino.

- Si eso es verdad, ahora solo nos queda madurar.

- Dráco, tu aun me amas?

- Sabes que sí, desde siempre te he amado y siempre lo haré.

- Como es que me amas?

- Como no hacerlo?, Si tus virtudes y defectos te hacen magnifica, mi niña!

- No me refiero a eso Dráco, me amas como mujer o como algo más?

- Esa respuesta tú ya la conoces, no te atormentes ahora con dudas absurdas, ese niño no vale nada y lo sabes. (mientras hablaban Isabella había secado su cuerpo y cabellos, caminando desnuda hasta su armario para buscar algo que ponerse, las palabras de Dráco la calmaban y le ofrecían consuelo, una vez encontró algo se vistió con un conjunto de lencería negro y una pijama que claramente había sido creación de Dráco, un simple conjunto de short y blusa de tirantes. Ella camino hasta la habitación y se dispuso a terminar su charla con Dráco. )

- Tienes razón, es solo que estoy tan confundida, que simplemente no pienso con claridad.

- Eso lo se pequeña pero todo se solucionara y como siempre yo me asegurare de eso.

- Gracias, supongo que son solo miedos infantiles, será mejor que duerma, te importaría venir al departamento al crepúsculo, quisiera ir a cazar, quiero que mi primer comida entre los mortales, sea real. (esa conversación había logrado quitarle el apetito, así que decidió descansar sin cenar, ya se alimentaria después.)

- Será como lo desees, ahora descansa y recuerda que no estás sola, _"yo solo existo para servirles"_.

- Pasa una buena noche Dráco!

- Tú también pasa una buena noche, la necesitaras,,, "_Mi ángel de la dulce pena_".

Con estas palabras Dráco cerró la comunicación y Bella se recostó en la gran cama, matrimonial que dominaba el centro de la habitación. Ella no tardo en acurrucarse sobre el lecho y caer rendida, esa era la primera vez en siglos, que dormía en una cama en relativa calma. Con pensamientos tranquilos bañados en la voz de sus seres queridos, ella se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººº

Los Cullen y los Denali no podían creer la traición que habían sufrido. Después de que aquel extraño hombre se retirara dejando a Edward totalmente vencido en el suelo y aturdido no les quedo otra opción. Carlisle, nunca en sus años como vartric había visto a un vampiro en las condiciones en que Edward quedo, además estaba esa intrigante invitación.

Laurent había tratado de huir, pero Irina lo había detenido, ante esto los lobos habían tratado de destruirlo, pero Carlisle los había convencido de que era mejor esperar y entregarlo tal como lo había solicitado el guerrero que los venció. Pues él podría tener información de cómo capturar a Victoria y probablemente, de lo que había pasado con Bella. Dado que por la manera en la que se comportaba ese hombre, era como si el supiera donde estaban sus restos, lo cual reavivaba la esperanza en su familia de despedirse y bajo estos argumentos los Quileute dudaron, mas al escuchar como Eliazar les explicaba que podía ser su única pista para saber la verdad.

Y lo más probable es que si se presentaban sin Laurent no les dijeran nada, eso sin considerar que si se negaban a presentarse y entregar lo solicitado ese hombre y sus señores, pudieran encontrar como inútiles a todos los clanes y exterminarlos, lo cual era un riego considerable. Tomando en cuenta que un hombre solo, había logrado detener a dos neófitos, un vampiro maduro y herir a un licántropo sin esfuerzo, no quería imaginar lo que podrían lograr un grupo de hombres como ese.

Sam no pudo ignorar esto, ese hombre había demostrado ser peligroso y por lo visto ni siquiera las sanguijuelas podían vencerlo, en esta situación era mejor "El diablo conocido, que el diablo por conocer". Así que accedió, lo cual provocó que Jacob explotara, durante toda la tarde se había contenido tanto como pudo, a causa del estúpido mandato del alfa. Pero al ver como dejaba que esos maldito se llevaran al responsable de que el no pudiera clavarle el diente a la pelirroja, simplemente fue demasiado para él y se lanzó a la caza. Estaba a punto de caer con sus fauces abiertas sobre Jasper y Emmett, los cuales sostenían firmemente a Laurent todo parecía indicar que le importaba poco si también destruía a alguno de los Cullen, en su mente solo se repetía una idea, "todos ellos deben morir, son monstruos".

Más antes que lograra su objetivo había sido lanzado de regreso a su  
territorio por un enfurecido Edward. El cual estaba agazapado esperando la arremetida de Jacob con los colmillos expuestos, Edward estaba herido, lo que para Jacob era una oportunidad, no había mejor momento que ese, en ese momento se cobraría el que le quitara a Bella y el que por su causa hubiera muerto.

En su mente no cabía la posibilidad de perdón, a pesar de que los pensamientos del resto de la manada parecían girar sobre la misma teoría que los vartric tenían y siendo honestos, las posibilidades los aterraban. Enfrentar más hombres como ese era peligroso, Jacob no pensó, ni escucho al resto de la manada y trato de ir por Edward, mas fue detenido por Sam el cual le incrusto los dientes fuertemente en el cuello y lo arrojó al suelo.

Rápidamente el resto de la manada comenzó a halarlo y empujarlo hasta lo profundo del bosque y forzándolo a entrar en su territorio, Sam y Embry se quedaron a hablar con los Cullen. Leah y Seth se las arreglaron para que bajo las ordenes de Sam, Paul volviera a su forma humana y lograra trepar sobre el lomo de Leah, la cual solo miro con desprecio a los Cullen y Denali soltando un gruñido profundo, antes de correr al interior del bosque con el resto de la manada. Además debía darse prisa para así lograr conseguir ayuda para Paul lo antes posible, ya que parecía que el dolor producido por la curación acelerada de los de su clase empeoraba cada segundo.

Una vez que la manada se alejó lo suficiente los dos clanes de vartrics bajaron la guardia y Edward se dispuso a traducir los pensamientos de Sam. Por un instante durante el arrebato de Jacob había tenido problemas para concentrarse en su verdadero objetivo, ya que los pensamientos de Jacob eran demasiado obsesivos y posesivos con respecto a su Bella.

El escuchar a ese hombre nombrarla y decir que si querían saber sobre el destino de su amada debían entregar a Laurent, el simplemente encontró una esperanza de la cual aferrarse y sin duda él se aseguraría de entregar a Laurent, si con eso conseguía lo que necesitaba saber sobre su Bella.

Una vez las cosas se calmaron él se enfocó en la mente de Sam y Embry, mientras Sam estaba tranquilo, Embry era un manojo de nervios. El solo fungía como escolta y se sentía realmente asustado ya que al retirarse el resto de la manada estaban en una clara desventaja numérica, así que se apresuró a hacerle saber a Carlisle lo que Sam pensaba de la situación.

- Carlisle, Sam piensa que la situación se ha salido claramente de control y quiere que acordemos un encuentro entre los líderes de la manada y nuestro grupo, para analizar la situación y actuar como mejor nos convenga a todos.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso Sam, hazle saber a tus ancianos que estamos dispuestos a llegar a un acuerdo, con respecto al destino de Laurent y la reunión con ese hombre y los suyos.

- Espera que honremos el tratado y no intentemos nada.

- Nosotros siempre honramos nuestra palabra Sam, ten por seguro que no trataremos de dañarlos, hablo por mí familia y por mí, cuando te juro honrar lo pactado.

- El espera que sea verdad y quiere saber si estamos dispuestos a aceptar un punto de reunión neutral.

- Por supuesto Sam, nosotros aceptaremos reunirnos con ustedes, donde lo dispongan.

- Bien, él nos lo hará saber en cuanto este decidido.

Sin esperar más Sam y Embry regresaron a la seguridad de su territorio. Mientras los Cullen y Denali se retiraban a su territorio arrastrando a Laurent quien luchaba fuertemente por liberarse. Era cuestión de tiempo antes de saber que era lo que realmente estaba pasando y como encajaba ese hombre y sus señores. Lo que más les preocupaba era el saber que había alguien entre ellos que los consideraba sus enemigos, por ahora solo les quedaba esperar a que el consejo Quileute acordara un punto de reunión y llegar a un acuerdo sobre sus acciones.

Al llegar a la mansión Cullen, llevaron a Laurent hasta una habitación blindada, la cual Carlisle había mandado construir luego del incidente de James. De manera voluntaria Jasper y Emmett se ofrecieron a encerrarse con Laurent e impedir que el escapara. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, pero por mayor seguridad decidieron que Edward y Eliazar cuidarían la puerta desde fuera hasta que los Quileute los contactaran.

Era poco probable que Laurent lograra escapar, la habitación era una especie de bunker, capaz de detener una guerra nuclear; con todo un equipo de supervivencia, desde alimentos enlatados, sistema de purificación de aire y agua, así como una zona de hospital, solo había una entrada, la cual también servía como salida.

Laurent no podría intentar atravesar las paredes ya que eran de acero reforzado de 70 cm. Y alrededor había concreto anti-misiles. Y ciertamente para intentar salir atravesando una pared o la puerta tendría que derrotar a dos furiosos Cullen que deseaban desmembrarlo. Lo que estaba claro es que esa no era una cámara de prisioneros. Ya que estaba suntuosamente decorada y por lo visto tenía el propósito de albergar a alguien muy preciado.

Laurent entendió en ese momento que su prisión temporal, era en origen un refugio para ocultar y proteger a la humana que los Cullen trataban con tanto ahínco de vengar. No pudo preguntar u ofrecer argumento alguno a Carlisle o Eliazar ya que en cuanto lo introdujeron en ese lugar se retiraron y lo encerraron con los dos jóvenes que sin mediar palabra se sentaron cerca de la salida y lo vigilaron con devoción. Sin más opción Laurent tomo asiento en el otro extremo de la habitación y medito sus opciones.

El resto de los Cullen se enfrasco en un profundo análisis de la situación, afuera del refugio, Carlisle, recordaba como Edward le había pedido su autorización para hacerlo y como se había esmerado en hacer que fuera impenetrable, todo con el propósito de resguardar su más preciado tesoro y al final no había servido para el propósito con el cual se construyó, en fin.

Después de algunas horas de espera los Quileute se comunicaron con ellos, el hombre responsable de llamarlos por teléfono e informarles las condiciones del encuentro y su ubicación había sido Billy Black líder del consejo de ancianos Quileute, los Cullen no le pusieron peros a sus condiciones o el lugar, la reunión seria en la biblioteca municipal de Forks, ciertamente no era el lugar más concurrido, pero estaba en el centro del pueblo y estaba claro que ningún miembro de los clanes sería tan idiota como para iniciar una batalla en medio del pueblo y debelar sus secretos, así que una vez acordado, los vartric y metamorfos se comprometieron a presentarse en son de paz al atardecer de ese día en la biblioteca, sin mediar más palabras Billy colgó y a los Cullen solo les quedaba esperar una vez más.

La hora acordada llego y fuera de la biblioteca de Forks se podía observar un grupo bastante grande de vehículos aparcados. Lo cual era inusual en el lugar, pero más inusual era el grupo de personas en el interior, la encargada del lugar parecía realmente extrañada, ya que las personas dentro de su amada biblioteca se habían dividido en dos grupos, tan opuestos físicamente, como lo eran el día y la noche.

Claramente conocía al doctor Cullen y su familia, pero al otro grupo no, lo que la alertaba y tentaba a llamar a la policía, era el hecho de que los jóvenes de ambos grupos se miraban con abierta hostilidad.

Lo cual la hacía pensar que habría una afrenta entre ellos, por lo cual estaba lista a llamar a la policía solo por si acaso, pero sus pensamientos pusieron en alerta a Edward quien se apresuró a hacerle saber esto a Carlisle y a los Quileute, rápidamente los líderes de ambos clanes les ordenaron calmarse.

Con decisión y la serenidad que lo caracterizaba Carlisle extendió su mano a Billy Black, quien le dio un fuerte apretón de manos y un asentimiento, rápidamente Carlisle le sugirió ir a una de las mesas al fondo de la biblioteca, la cual estaba oculta por las repisas de libros, ambos grupos se dirigieron hay, en el grupo de los Cullen, se encontraban Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Tanya, Kate, Irina, Edward, Carmen y Eliazar.

Mientras que Emmett y Jasper se habían quedado cuidando de Laurent, en el grupo Quileute, se encontraban, el líder del consejo el Viejo Quil, Billy Black, Harry Clearwater. Mientras entre los jóvenes metamorfos se encontraba Sam Uley, Jacob, Quil Ateara, Embry Call, Jared y Leah Clearwater, Paul había tenido que quedarse en la reserva pues aun no lograba reponerse de sus heridas, pero por lo que Edward podía ver en la mente de los Quileute, aun había tres jóvenes lobos más en la manada cuidando de Paul, lo cual era sorprendente, su número era bastante grande en comparación con la última vez que se encontraron.

Una vez, todos estuvieron ubicados en las mesas que habían juntado, procedieron a hablar. Quien tomó la palabra fue Carlisle, quien hablaría en nombre de su clan y el Denali.

- Les agradecemos que accedieran el verse con nosotros, dadas nuestras diferencias. (Billy Black asintió, del mismo modo que Carlisle, el hablaría en nombre de su gente, por lo que se dispuso a responder.)

- Lo mismo digo, Sam nos informó de lo que sucedió ayer durante la persecución de la pelirroja. Y también de la presencia de ese extraño hombre.

- Si, ese es el principal problema que tenemos por el momento, todo parece indicar que ese hombre tiene mucho poder y por alguna razón nuestros clanes no son de su agrado.

- Si, Sam nos dijo de su interferencia y de cómo destruyo a los fríos que acompañaban a la pelirroja, sin contar la facilidad con la que lastimo a uno de nuestros muchachos.

- La pelirroja es nuestra enemiga en común, ella mato a la pareja de uno de mis hijos, pero todo pareciera indicar que ese hombre sabe algo más al respecto.

Ante la mención de la relación entre Bella y Edward, Jacob expulso un fuerte gruñido, el cual fue acompañado por el de Edward en respuesta a sus pensamientos. La situación era tensa pero una mirada por parte de los líderes de los clanes fue suficiente para calmar las aguas. Billy retomo la palabra.

- Entiendo, pero entiéndanos a nosotros, mato a mi mejor amigo y a la pequeña Bella, ellos también eran nuestra familia.

- Lo entendemos y por eso mismo es que les queríamos proponer un pacto que nos beneficie a todos.

- Lo escuchamos doctor Cullen.

- Ese hombre posee un gran poder, lo hemos visto y él nos hiso saber que para su señora "Victoria era un cabo suelto" y que por un tiempo, según sus palabras nos permitió intentar destruirla.

- Eso es una estupidez, nosotros somos perfectamente capaces de proteger nuestro territorio. (los ojos de Billy Black, parecían en llamas, solo le tomo un minuto recordar el estado de Paul al regresar y el relato de los chicos para replantearse si eso era realmente cierto. Carlisle espero hasta que se calmara, para seguir.)

- Siendo totalmente honestos, creo que hemos sido sobrepasados por la situación, claramente Victoria usa nuestras diferencias en beneficio.

- Eso no lo podemos negar doctor.

- Ciertamente no! Ella se mueve entre la línea del tratado para lograr escapar, si un grupo está demasiado cerca de capturarla, ella simplemente cruza la línea del tratado y se escabulle, mientras nosotros decidimos si se violo o no el tratado.

- A que quiere llegar doctor.

- Claramente el problema, es que ni sus muchachos ni los míos pueden trabajar en equipo y la falta de flexibilidad del tratado y la línea divisoria es un problema.

- Y que sugiere? Que ignoremos el tratado?

- No pero podríamos trabajar juntos para atraer a Victoria y guiarla a una trampa, ella confía en que somos incapaces de trabajar juntos, así que según mi hijo Jasper que es un gran estratega, si actuamos en conjunto, ella simplemente caerá.

- Creo que en eso tienen razón, podríamos intentarlo.

- Le agradecería que lo considerara, ahora el segundo problema y el que más me preocupa, es reunirnos con ese hombre, mi familia y yo hemos decidido asistir y ver qué información podemos obtener de ese hombre y los suyos.

- Lo que nos gustaría saber a mí y a los míos es si ustedes, asistirán?, claramente ese hombre no les dio la invitación solo por qué sí.

- Si, nosotros ya lo hemos decidido doctor e iremos, es demasiado extraño todo esto y no son los únicos que necesita respuestas con respecto a los Swan.

- En ese caso queríamos sugerirles el que nos coordináramos y fuéramos todos los clanes juntos, sería más seguro y en caso de que sea una trampa podría asegurar que un grupo mayor lograra escapar.

- Teníamos en mente ofrecerles un trato similar, doctor.

- En ese caso creo que sería mejor, decidir ahora la hora en que nos reuniremos y la manera en la que nos movilizaremos al lugar de la reunión.

- No creo que eso sea necesario!

Una voz tranquila y vacía irrumpió la conversación entre los líderes. Todos giraron en dirección hacia el origen de esta y encontraron apoyado en una de las estanterías a un hombre joven de no más de 28 o 30 años con cabellos rubio y ojos azules, su porte fuerte y aristocrático, parecía mostrar que pertenecía a eras pasadas, y no estaban equivocados, ese joven no era otro que el tío de Isabella, el príncipe Zaga, "el lobo divino".

Sus ojos pasearon por los rostros de todos los ahí presentes, al terminar su análisis espero a ver la reacción de los clanes. Rápidamente Carlisle tomo el control, después de ver como Billy le sería la palabra en un asentimiento.

- Le importaría decirme su nombre y a que se refiere con eso?

- Por supuesto, yo soy.

- Zaga Zainet, el príncipe sucesor de los guardianes de luz. Hijo del guardián del agua, señor de la luz, soy el "Lobo Divino", también llamado el "Lobo Romano".

Edward trataba de entrar en su mente sin resultado. En sus años como vampiro nunca encontró a nadie capaz de proteger su mente de él, aparte de Bella. Y en solo cuestión de horas ya había encontrado dos individuos con este talento, lo cual era aterrador y frustrante. Esta presentación molesto a los Cullen y Quileute por igual y fue Jacob quien expresó su molestia.

- No te parece que eres un poco pretencioso? No pareces la gran cosa según mi opinión! (Jacob estaba furioso, algo en ese hombre lo alteraba y le aterraba, más de lo que le gustaría admitir.)

- Mmm, pues por lo visto los de tu clase no son particularmente brillantes, niño! (La voz de Zaga parecía aburrida, lo cual irrito aún más a Jacob y la manada. Los Cullen por su parte solo analizaban a ese hombre que por alguna razón les producía un gran terror.)

- Maldito te voy a matar! (Jacob estaba temblando mientras enfrentaba a ese hombre.)

Ya había tenido suficiente con el otro sujeto raro, como para también soportar a este arrogante, engreído. Pero antes de poder hacer algo, cayó al piso presa de un terrible dolor en el abdomen. Toda la manada pudo escuchar los huesos de su pecho romperse, pero nadie pudo ver nada, Carlisle preocupado, trato de acercarse a ayudar pero Zaga lo detuvo.

- Por el momento es mejor que el muchacho permanezca así. Solo le he roto cuatro costillas, se repondrá rápido, le daré algo para eso cuando terminemos de hablar. A menos que alguien más desee pelear?

Todos los demás permanecieron en sus lugares, sin moverse hasta que Zaga volvió a hablar. Sin duda ellos sentían el peligro que representaba su presencia y su instinto les forzaba a obedecer.

- Bien como les decía, no será necesario que se preocupen por el cómo transportarse, mi familia les ofrecerá una serie de vehículos y un chofer, los cuales los llevaran hasta el sitio acordado. (Eliazar decidió expresar sus dudas pero él ya tenía una teoría al respecto.)

- Como sabían que aceptaríamos?

- No es difícil, solo hay que ver los intereses que los unen y seamos honestos, su interés en los Swan los tiene demasiado obsesionados. (Eliazar ya esperaba una respuesta así.)

- Que nos garantiza que no es un truco? (Rosalie prácticamente había gruñido la pregunta, pero eso no molesto en lo más mínimo a Zaga, quien solo se divertía al ver como el cordero, amenazaba al lobo.)

- Mi palabra y la de los míos es más de lo que merecen niña. (Zaga era un experto en ocultar sus emociones, tanto faciales, como sensoriales, lo cual ante otros seres vivos lo hacía más aterrador. Pero ya que ellos querían hacerse los valientes, tal vez era hora de mostrarles su lugar.)

- Pero ya que parecen no apreciar los favores que mi familia les ofrece, tal vez debamos ser más claros con respecto a nuestra posición. Si nuestra palabra no es suficiente y nos tienen en tan baja estima, tal vez debería de hacer algo para remediarlo.

- Que quiere decir con eso?

- Bueno doctor como parecen no confiar en mí y mi familia, yo no confiare en ustedes. Mañana deberán ir a la reunión, todos aquellos que conozcan su secreto en este pueblo, sean humano común o no. Si no lo hacen así y tratan de ocultar a alguien mataremos a cada hombre, mujer y niño, ya sea de forks o de la reserva Quileute y si llegamos a sentirnos más ofendidos, puede que incluso nos dediquemos a exterminar algunas reservaciones y ciudades adicionales.

- No pueden, eso se… (Esme no pudo terminar la frase, pues ese hombre ya les daba la espalda y empezaba a andar hacía uno de los libreros en la esquina de la biblioteca y decirles cuando pasarían a recogerlos.)

- Mañana a las 5 pm. Una serie de camionetas pasaran por ustedes a sus residencias y recuerden mis palabras. (Zaga tomo a Jacob del suelo, el cual se había estado retorciendo de dolor durante la mayor parte de la conversación y vertió algo en su garganta, cuando Jacob trago, su cuerpo se repuso rápidamente, pero no logro alcanzar a Zaga, el cual desapareció sin dejar rastro.)

Con esto todos los presentes entendieron que no tenían opción y decidieron que no podrían hacer nada solos. Todo parecía indicar que los clanes necesitaban trabajar juntos para superar esto, una vez terminaron de afinar su plan, los clanes se retiraron a sus territorios dejando a una muy confundida bibliotecaria mirando su retirada.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººº

Mientras los seres míticos de forks se esforzaban por entender que diablos pasaba, Isabella se encontraba en lo más alto de la Space Needle. Era curioso cómo mientras muchas personas admiraban la vista de la ciudad desde el interior del restaurant, ella se maravillaba con la vista desde el exterior sobre la punta de la torre. La ciudad caía poco a poco en el encanto de la noche y con ello iniciaba la caza de los hombres y las bestias. Pronto la calma de la que gozaba fue interrumpida por la cálida de presencia de su querido Dráco, quien fiel a su costumbre aparecía en el momento justo.

- Pensé que no llegarías Dráco! Después de todo es solo una cena y no obtendrás sexo de mí, jajaja.

- Demonios, creo que mejor me voy! Tal vez pueda conseguir a una chica en algún bar, después de todo que es una cena sin sexo. (mientras hablaba Dráco se acercaba a ella y le ofrecía una sonrisa infantil, eso era una de las cosas buenas de Dráco, podía encontrar lo bueno en lo malo y hacer que lo malo irradiara felicidad.)

- Jajaja, así que me abandonaras a mi suerte?

- Naa, puedo obtener sexo con demasiada facilidad. Pero cazar eso si es interesante y más si es a tu lado.

- Es bueno saberlo, general Keinus!

- Bueno y ya que estamos aquí, por donde empezaremos?

- Bueno Dráco, he pensado un poco y creo que lo mejor sería ir a los centros nocturnos más concurridos de la ciudad.

- Chica lista!

- Gracias!

- Bien vamos, la noche es joven y sería mejor comer hasta el hastió.

- Si seguro y después que haremos?

- Pues luego te lo digo!

- Te extrañaba Dráco!

- Yo igual princesa. Bueno, el último comerá tierra.

- Qué? Espérame, Draconis….!

Rápidamente Dráco e Isabella recorrieron la ciudad. Corriendo y saltando, usando las sombras de la noche como abrigo, hasta que alcanzaron la zona en la que la mayor parte de la vida nocturna, se reunía. Dráco no tardó mucho en ubicar la zona de caza, después de todo él había tenido mucho tiempo para recorrer el mundo en el pasado. Con un asentimiento de cabeza Dráco le indico el camino a Isabella, la cual rápidamente se colocó a su lado. Las vestimentas que ambos portaban, los distinguían entre la multitud. Sus ropas totalmente negras y las gabardinas finamente adornadas, les daban un aire peligroso y sexual, el cual atraía a todos los que les mirasen.

Al acercarse a la entrada Isabella se intrigo, al ver las letras en neón que decían Noc Noc, el lugar tenia cierto aire barroco y siniestro. No parecía los sitios de mala muerte a los que sus presas solían acudir. Mas no dudo en seguir a su general hasta alcanzar a los guardias, en cuanto los guardias vieron a Dráco, uno de ellos corrió al interior y Dráco solo le sonrió.

- Hola chicos! Esta su jefe?

- Espere un momento señor Keinus, han ido a buscarle.

- Perfecto, le esperare!

- Señor, quien es la señorita?

- La señorita es mi jefa! Ella es Isabella Zainet!

- Dijo usted Zainet, acaso ella es pariente de los dueños de la corporación Dragons?

- De hecho ella es hija del dueño actual.

- Ooo,,, pues,, mucho gusto señorita!

Bella estaba sorprendida, Dráco y su familia habían creado una muy buena fachada. Quien creería que un ejército de inmortales, podría ocultarse entre los hombre sin ser detectados. Ella simplemente le dio una sonrisa condescendiente al guardia, antes de colocar su mano sobre el hombro de Dráco. En cuestión de minutos apareció el dueño del local, quien parecía muy nervioso. Para el hombre era una muy mala señal que Dráco se pasara por ahí. La última visita de Dráco, termino en una visita de la policía y muchos daños. Claro que también saco una jugosa indemnización y una remodelación completa del local. Bella al ver esto en los recuerdos de Dráco, no pudo evitar soltar una risita, la cual fue acompañada por la de él. El hombre decidió atenderles rápido y rezar por que no se repitiera el incidente.

- Buenas noches señor Keinus!

- Buenas noches, Robins! Crees que podríamos pasar?

- Yo necesito ver si hay lugar.

- Bueno esperare un poco a que lo verifiques. Y si no tiene lugar siempre puedo llevar a la señorita Zainet a otra parte. (Ante estas palabras el hombre perdió todo el color de su rostro y por un momento pareció que iba a desmallarse.)

- No! No se vallan, estoy seguro que hay lugar en las mesas VIP.

En su voz se veía el pánico. Era obvio que el pobre hombre, sabia de la familia Zainet y su increíble fortuna. Sin lugar a dudas él sabía que si se esparcía la noticia de que una persona tan acaudalada frecuentaba su local, este mejoraría su reputación y sus ganancias. Por lo que los dejo pasar. Rápidamente uno de los guardias y el dueño los hicieron ingresar al local, por sobre las quejas de la muchedumbre que esperaba entrar desde hacía horas.

Una vez ubicados en una mesa el dueño se retiró. No sin antes dejar a un mesero y un bar tender a su entera disposición. Dráco miro a los jóvenes empleados, los cuales devoraban con la mirada a su joven señora. Bella se divertía con la situación o la hacía, hasta que Dráco en un gruñido les ordeno a los dos muchachos ir por una gran lista de vinos y licores, extremadamente raros. Los chicos al ver los ojos del enorme hombre al lado de la joven, salieron corriendo de terror. Una vez cerrada la puerta y segura de no ser oída, Bella hablo.

- Lindo truco Dráco!

- Cuál de todos mi señora?

- El de desalojar la sala. Por un momento creí que mojarían sus pantalones, jajaja.

- Ufff, malditos mocosos irrespetuosos! Hoy en día ya no hay decoro.

- Si bueno. Eso no tiene importancia.

- Como diga. (los puños de Dráco estaban apretados y sus mandíbulas se cerraban con fuerza, sin duda estaba furioso.)

- Lo que quiero saber es como vamos a cazar en un lugar como este? Me parece demasiado elegante.

- Las cosas han cambiado. Hoy en día muchos vartrics y lycans, cazan en lugares como estos.

- Como es que se costean lo necesario para estar en lugares así?

- Lo que roban de sus víctimas y algunos incluso manejan dinero en la bolsa.

- Si la familia sabe de eso, porque no hacen nada?

- Sabes las reglas.

- "_Solo mata para sobrevivir."_

- _"Muertes rápidas y limpias." _

- _"Nunca inocentes o puros."_

- _"Siempre honrando la ley de sangre._"

- Si lo recuerdo.

- De hecho muchos jóvenes frecuentan estos lugares.

- Mmm…. No me gusta esto.

- Calma, la mayoría de los jóvenes no vienen por el alimento.

- A, no? Y entonces a qué?

- Por sexo! Los humanos son fáciles de convencer y soy muy divertidos.

- Jajaja, presiento que tú! Fuiste el responsable de la corrupción de los jóvenes.

- En parte, pero bueno eso no importa.

- Como estos lugares son populares entre varias de las especies inmortales. Suelen venir también tipos de la vieja escuela.

- Ya veo. Son indignos de nuestra gloria Dráco?

- La mayoría de los viejos sí. Se niegan a unirse a las nuevas prácticas!

- A si? Por nuevas prácticas te refieres a tu creación sintética?

- Así es! Entonces esta lista para la caza?

- Hay dos de esos bastardos en la barra y creo que aún no encuentran presa.

- Seguro que empiece la caza!

Bella se levantó del sofá en el que se había sentado, cuando los jóvenes empleados del local volvían a la habitación, se toparon con Bella sacándose la gabardina y el saco, para quedar solo en una fina camisa de seda. Los pantalones de cuero y esa camisa de seda negra, la hacían verse particularmente sexy. Cuando paso junto a los jóvenes pudo notar que su presencia los alteraba en demasía, por lo cual rio, mientras se dirigía a su destino.

Dráco miro a los muchachos y en lugar de enojarse como en un principio. Solo se rio de la suerte de los chicos, ya que nunca más tendrían oportunidad de ver algo así. Dráco recibió lo que les solicitó a los jóvenes y les pidió que se retiraran y no volvieran a menos que los llamara. Sin ceremonia o demora el tomo una botella de whisky de la mesa y se dirigió a la ventana de la habitación. Esas salas VIP estaban diseñadas para dar una vista perfecta de la pista de baile y la barra. Pero era imposible que alguien del exterior viera lo que ocurría en su interior, lo cual haría más interesante la experiencia.

Pudo ver desde hay como su joven señora, avanzaba hacia la barra del bar y pedía un trago. Con placer pudo ver que su señora sabía cómo resaltar sus atributos. Más rápido de lo que pensó, ella ya estaba rodeada de jóvenes dispuestos a agasajarla, pero ella solo reía y los rechazaba. Pudo ver como los dos vartrics en la barra, hablaban de seducirla y repartírsela. Tontos ilusos, su ama los despedazaría. En un movimiento bastante predecible, los dos vartric se acercaron a su señora y le ofrecieron acompañarla el resto de la noche. Ella les sonrió y les dijo que no era necesario, que solo esperaría a unos amigos, los cuales tenían reservada un área VIP.

Complacidos los dos tontos le pidieron que si les mostraría el lugar, ya que nunca habían entrado a una de las áreas VIP. Su señora los tenía en sus manos y para resaltar una inocencia que no poseía, Bella mordía sus labios y miraba en dirección de la habitación en la que estaba Dráco.

Después de unas palabras bien ensayadas por parte de los dos ilusos, Bella accedió y los dirigió a la zona VIP. Con paso ligero, pero grácil, bella los invito a pasar. La habitación estaba en sombras, pero ellos veían bien el interior. Cuando escucharon la puerta cerrarse, se lanzaron sobre la joven. Lo que no esperaban era el golpe que recibirían de su parte, el cual los lanzo al otro lado de la habitación. Cuando se reincorporaron, las luces se encendieron y pudieron ver a Dráco en una esquina de la habitación, quien bebía de una botella de whisky.

Estaban muy confundidos ese sujeto no estaba hay cuando entraron y lo más importante, como es que esa niña los había lanzado al otro extremo de la habitación?. Una risa lleno la habitación y no era otra que la de Bella, quien disfrutaba de la confusión de los vartric.

- Que pasa, no querían divertirse con ella y luego compartirla?

- Como sabes eso? (las palabras de Dráco los sorprendieron y no pudieron evitar sentirse atrapados.)

- Tengo buen oído!

- Que quieren de nosotros?

- Lo mismo que ustedes querían de mí!

Bella había permanecido en silencio, pero cuando hablo. Algo en lo más profundo de los vartric se estremeció. Era la misma sensación de terror que sentiría un humano ante uno de los suyos. Y del mismo modo que lo haría un humano, trataron de escapar. Más los fuertes brazos de Dráco ya los tenían atrapados en un abrazo mortal. A paso lento, Bella se acercó a ellos y mientras les hablaba, posaba sus manos en sus rostros. En la más suave y maternal de las caricias.

- No teman, mis niños. No dolerá.

- QUIEN ERES? QUE ERES? (la voz impregnada de pánico de sus presas hizo sonreír a ambos guerreros, quienes solo rieron, antes de responder.)

- Yo soy la "_Princesa Sangrienta"._ Y he vuelto de lo más profundo del inframundo a devorarlo todo, ajajajaja!

Sin darle tiempo a nada Bella arrebato de los brazos de Dráco, a uno de los vartric. Tomo firmemente su rostro y lo coloco frente al suyo. Dejo que el pobre desdichado, viera sus ojos. Y con furia clavo sus dientes en la yugular. Poco a poco, ella dreno todos los fluidos de su presa. Desde la sangre de las víctimas que el devoro hasta su propio veneno. Una vez término dejo caer el cuerpo de su presa y se giró para ver al siguiente.

El pobre desdichado se debatía en los brazos de general quien sonreía con suficiencia y anhelo. Sin ceremonia o piedad, Bella tomo su presa y desgarro su pecho para devorar, no solo su sangre, sino también su carne. Dráco solo observaba complacido los gritos de la víctima de su señora, mientras se bebía otra botella de licor. Él no se preocupaba por ser descubiertos, el ruido exterior impedía que alguien escuchara a la presa de su señora.

Una vez su señora término su comida le ofreció que bebiera un trago con él. Ella accedió y se sentó para servirse un buen baso de vodka. Mientras ella bebía a placer Dráco saco de entre sus ropas una ampolleta, la cual vertió sobre lo que quedaba de las presas de su señora. En unos segundos ya no quedaba nada de ellos. Sin más que hacer el volvió a su lugar al lado de su señora y observaron al exterior de la habitación.

- Parece que el aperitivo ha sido de su agrado, mi señora!

- He probado mejores!

- Sin duda lo has hecho.

- Creo que debemos movernos aún estoy hambrienta.

- No será necesario. (la princesa miro a Dráco y arqueo una ceja.)

- Y eso sería, por qué exactamente?

- Porque la cena se ha servido!

- Qué?

- Mire la barra! (cuando los ojos de la joven se posaron sobre la barra del bar pudo ver un grupo de vartrics en ella. Era un grupo sustancioso por los que hablo complacida.)

- Valla, servicio a domicilio.

- Claro y en paquete familiar.

- Eso parece! Creo que me empieza a gustar esta era.

- Lo supuse mi señora.

Una vez más inicio la caza. Esa noche muchos incautos cayeron en la boca del dragón y dejaron de existir.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººº

El plazo impuesto por ese extraño grupo de guerreros se cumplió. Y una vez más la incertidumbre reino en los miembros de los diferentes clanes involucrados. Tal y como lo acordaron todos los clanes montaron las camionetas, que con precisión se habían apostado fuera de sus hogares a las 5 pm. En punto. Sin muchas opciones, todos aquellos conocedores del secreto de los clanes, subieron en ellas.

En la casa Cullen, la situación había sido muy particular. Ya que llegaron cinco camionetas Jeep Cherokees Blindadas y una GM van, que parecía más un tanque que otra cosa. Rápidamente de la van bajaron cuatro sujetos enmascarados, quienes les arrebataron de las manos a Laurent. Emmett y Jasper estaban listos a protestar y exigir llevarle ellos. Pero una mirada de Carlisle les hiso desistir. Con precisión militar esos sujetos, encadenaron a Laurent al interior de la camioneta y se colocaron en guardia. El chofer cerró la puerta y la aseguro. Una vez seguro que no se abriría, monto la camioneta y espero al resto del convoy.

Los choferes de las demás unidades se bajaron de las camionetas y formaron una línea ante los Cullen y Denali. Sin esperar nada uno de los choferes tomo la palabra, todos ellos estaban enmascarados y cada mascara tenía un diseño partícula. Pero la del responsable de dirigirse a los clanes, portaba un yelmo el cual asemejaba el cráneo de un dragón. En el cual tenía varias marcas que asemejaban los cortes hechos por las garras de un animal. Sus palabras eran casi mecánicas.

- Miembros de los clanes Cullen y Denali.

- Hagan el favor de abordar los vehículos. Los llevaremos hasta nuestros señores.

- Gracias, como debemos distribuirnos?

- Dr. Cullen, usted y su familia pueden disponer de los vehículos como mejor les parezca. Nuestra única función es escoltarles y llevarles hasta su destino.

- Bien en ese caso! Eliazar tú qué opinas?

- Yo creo que, Tanya, Carmen, Irina y yo iremos en una camioneta.

- En la segunda irán, Kate, Esme, Rosalie y tú.

- Y en la tercera deberían ir Alice, Emmett, Jasper y Edward. (Carlisle se giró y pregunto.)

- No les molesta esta distribución?

- No Dr. Cullen, los guerreros que viajaban de copilotos se trasladaran a las otras dos camionetas y fungirán como escolta.

Sin mediar más palabras, los choferes ocuparon sus lugares. Mientras los copilotos subían en las dos camionetas que servirían de escolta. Los dos clanes ocuparon sus lugares, en las camionetas e iniciaron el viaje. Primero avanzo por la calzada de los Cullen una de las camionetas escolta, después las que trasportaban a los Cullen y Denali. Un poco más atrás la que transportaba Laurent, con la segunda camioneta de escolta siguiéndole los talones.

El camino lo hicieron en total silencio, al llegar a la carretera. Pudieron notar como se les unían varias camionetas en las que suponían estaban los Quileute. El viaje duro menos de una hora ya que todo parecía indicar que sus jóvenes guías conducían del mismo modo que ellos. Cruzaron la ciudad y se dirigieron a los suburbios de la Seattle, cuando dieron un desvío que los llevo cerca del lago Washington, empezaron a sospechar de una trampa, pero cuando parecía que iban a cruzar un puente. Las ventanas de los vehículos se oscurecieron y no pudieron ver nada. En el momento en que pudieron volver a ver, se encontraban en un bosque realmente hermoso, no era como nada que hubieran visto.

Avanzaron unos diez minutos más atreves del bosque. Poco a poco de entre los árboles, vieron surgir una hermosa mansión. Pero entre más se acercaban más notaban que eso no era una mansión, era un palacio. Los muros de marfil y hermosos vitrales dominaban el paisaje, en los jardines cientos de estatuas, se erguían orgullosas. Todas ellas de tan diversas criaturas y tan magnificas que cautivarían hasta a un demonio.

Una vez cruzaron toda la calzada y su magnífico portón de hierro forjado, mientras avanzando por la calzada, Edward había notado que al acercarse al portón el chofer había presionado unos botones en la mancuernilla de su brazo. Fue ahí cuando noto la seguridad del lugar. Mientras recorría la calzada, pudo ver que la propiedad era inmensa y también, noto a los cientos de hombres armados en ella.

Cuando los vehículos se detuvieron, las puertas de estos se abrieron. Todos ellos fueron reunidos en la entrada de ese lugar, en ese momento no había diferencias entre vartric, lycan o humano. En ese momento todos tenían la espada de Damocles sobre sus cabezas. Un joven salió por la puerta del lugar y comenzó su discurso. El a diferencia de los choferes tenía su rostro expuesto, era alto, de ojos color chocolate y no parecía tan fuerte como sus escoltas. Sus facciones no parecían mayores que las de un joven de 25 años. Y no lo ayudaba que unos risos rojizos cubrieran su cabeza. En definitiva se veía demasiad joven.

- Sean bienvenidos a la casa de los Zainet! Para mis señores es un placer tenerles aquí.

- Yo seré su guía y consejero durante su estancia. Por favor cualquier duda háganmela saber.

- Cuando veremos a tu señor? (la voz de Billy black, denotaba autoridad más esto no intimido al joven.)

- Les verán durante la cena de gala de esta noche.

- Verán hoy se conmemora la muerte de nuestra querida princesa, la cual falleció hace aproximadamente 600 años. (Emmett estaba sorprendido y no pudo guardar sus dudas).

- Nos trajeron a un funeral o algo así?

- De cierto modo, sí! Pero más bien es un aniversario.

- Como sea acompáñenme por favor. Se les darán ropas acorde a la ocasión.

Antes de que alguien pudiera protestar, fueron guiados al interior de la mansión. Si por fuera se veía enorme, por dentro era aún mayor. Su joven guía les explico que la edificación estaba dividida en 4 alas principales y que era fácil perderse. Les informo que dentro de ese lugar sus habilidades adicionales eran inútiles, gracias al sello de sangre en él. Después de andar un rato llegaron a unas puertas, tras las cuales se encontraba una cámara de invitados según les explico su joven guía. Todos ellos se quedarían en el ala oeste y tendrían que mantener el orden ya que era una ofensa seria el pelear dentro de la casa de los Zainet.

Una vez dentro de la cámara vieron que lo primero al entrar, era un recibidor enorme que fácilmente era del tamaño de la casa Cullen. Paralelamente se podían observar dos pares de puertas, en las cuales había grabados específicos. En una el cráneo de un lobo, mientras que en la otra el de un dragón. Los Quileute recibieron la del lobo y ellos las del dragón. Cuando los dejo instalados le informo que en unos momentos vendrían algunos modistas al servicio de la familia Zainet y les proporcionarían la ropa de etiqueta, necesaria para el evento. Les indico los baños y les informo que en 20 min los responsables de arreglarles llegarían y sin mediar más palabras se retiró.

Temiendo el tener problemas todos se dirigieron a los baños. Al salir no paso mucho hasta que las palabras de su guía se hicieran realidad. Con una velocidad vertiginosa un ejército de modistas y estilistas, acompañados de un sin fin de asistentes entro al lugar. Con una velocidad incomparable y sin respetar el espacio vital de otros, les tomaron medidas y compararon colores y diseños que les favorecían a los miembros de cada clan. Quileutes y Cullen no sabían cómo reaccionar ante esto, ellos solo esperaban una reunión. Nunca imaginaron que acudirían a una celebración de algún tipo.

Para cuando los modistas y estilistas terminaron todos los varones, estaban enfundados en unos magníficos trajes de corte italiano compuestos de tres piezas. La única diferencia entre los trajes de los Quileute y los Vartric era el color.

Mientras los vartric usaban trajes de color negro, así como sus chalecos, camisas blancas con corbatas carmesí. Los Quileute habían sido enfundados en trajes de color gris, así como sus chalecos con camisas azules y corbata de un azul un poco más oscuro. Todos parecían un incomodos con las ropas y más al sentir que llamaban demasiado la atención.

Más los responsables de dejarlos presentables para su audiencia con los señores de la casa aun no terminaban, rápidamente los estilistas se pusieron a trabajar en sus cabellos. Estos no dudaron en cortar y estilizar lo más posibles sus peinados. Con los jóvenes Quileute y su consejo de ancianos, se fueron por lo clásico y solo lo recortaron un poco. Mientras con los ancianos, solo lo ataron en una coleta. Con los vartric fue peor ya que estaban renuentes a que se los cortaran. Y como el tiempo era escaso, se limitaron a atarlos a unas sillas y recortar las puntas. Al tratar de peinarlos notaron que no tenían opciones y mejor les dejaron acomodarlo a su gusto. Además la joven vartric pelinegra les gritaba que no tenían sentido de la moda y que sus métodos eran incorrectos. Los tenía artos.

Con las mujeres la tarea fue menos ardua, ya que ellas fueron a los percheros llenos de vestidos y eligieron, lo que más les favorecía. Con los incontables reclamos y sugerencias de Alice. Una vez vestidas y arregladas, los estilistas las peinaron de acuerdo a sus atuendos. La única queja de Alice es que los colores que predominaban en los vestidos eran el negro, azul y blanco.

(No me torturen, ustedes escojan los vestidos, yo no sé de esas cosas. Yo siempre visto a mi padre y hermanos, los vestidos los escoge mi hermana y es horrible preguntar. Si le pregunto me tortura unas seis horas con sus clases.)

Cuando estuvieron listos todos, su guía volvió, verifico que estaban presentables. Y procedió a explicar las normas de conducta durante la cena.

- Presten atención por favor.

- Al entrar al salón, deberán entrar en parejas.

- Deberán entrar en orden jerárquico. Las dos estirpes juntas.

- Los varones a la derecha y las mujeres sujetando el brazo izquierdo de su acompañante.

- Los solteros deberán entrar de últimos y ocupar su lugar en la jerarquía.

- En este caso: el joven Edward entraran sus padres, después sus hermanos y posteriormente él. Para ocupara su lugar junto a su padre y madre.

- Con las señoritas Denali, el caso es otro al ser mujeres. Entraran todas juntas tras su padre y ocuparan su lugar por jerarquía.

- Con los Quileute, es simple. Primero avanzara el consejo de ancianos con sus parejas.

- Si no las tienen, por ser líderes no tienen que rezagarse.

- Después vendrá su alfa y compañera. Como ustedes tienen una jerarquía en la manada, mis señores les permitirán respetarla.

- Entendieron?

Un si generalizado surgió, mientras todos empezaban a ubicarse.

- Bien ahora, les explicare la posición que tienen que tener respecto a su líder, según su jerarquía.

- La ubicación física del corazón en el cuerpo tiene un gran significado en entre los nuestros.

- La mujer es el corazón de cualquier reino, por lo tanto ellas siempre permanecerán al lado izquierdo de su esposo o compañero.

- El siguiente en jerarquía en la familia, suele ser el hijo mayor. Por lo tanto el mayor debe colocarse junto a la madre. Siempre!

- Si el clan tiene más hijos, estos deberán alternarse entre al padre y la madre.

- Por ejemplo en el caso de los Cullen: seria el joven Edward al lado izquierdo de su madre, el joven Emmett se colocaría al lado derecho de su padre y el joven Jasper al lado de su hermano y madre.

- Y que pasa con mi Rose y Alice? (Emmett había hecho sorprendentemente una pregunta razonable.)

- Ellas son sus consortes, por lo cual ellas deberían estar a su lado, tomando su brazo izquierdo como ya lo dije.

- Eso es machista. (la voz de Rosalie mostraba su descontento, mas a su guía no le importo y siguió su explicación. Esto enfureció a Rosalie al ser ignorada, pero su furia disminuyo al escuchar las palabras del joven.)

- Ellas son su corazón y deben de poder resguardarlo.

- El caso sería diferente si hablamos de los señores Denali y sus hijas.

- En su caso sería lo mismo, solo que en sentido inverso.

- Los señores Denali tendrían a su hija mayor al lado derecho de su padre y después se alternaría.

- Por lo cual la señorita Tanya ocuparía el lugar al lado derecho de su padre y la señorita Kate al lado izquierdo de su madre. Por último la señorita Irina se colocaría al lado de su hermana Tanya.

- Supongo que ya entendieron o los jóvenes Quileute necesitan que les informe sus lugares.

- No será necesario, entendimos bien.

- Bien señor black en dado caso avancemos.

- En presencia de la familia real, deben de arrodillarse y solo ponerse en pie cuando ellos lo ordenen.

- Recuerden esto. La rodilla derecha siempre toca el suelo y la izquierda es su apoyo y centro de gravedad.

- La cabeza debe estar baja a menos que se te hable directamente.

- Nunca mirar a los ojos de nadie mucho tiempo, eso es un reto.

- Su puño derecho debe estar sobre su corazón, esto es señal de sumisión.

- Si ponen su puño en el piso, le están diciendo a nuestros señores, que los combatirán a la primera oportunidad.

- O si consideran que sus acciones son indignas.

- No se atrevan a ofender u observar en demasía a alguna dama o su familia los despedazara.

- Señoritas, si alguien las ofende en demasía y lo golpean por esto. Tienen derecho a pedir una retribución al líder de su clan por la ofensa.

- Pueden beber y comer lo que deseen. Pero conserven el decoro.

- Todos los guerreros en la sala están armados, por lo cual a los guerreros en sus clanes también les proporcionaremos armas.

Poco a poco un grupo de jóvenes se acercó a todos los Quileute maduros y les entrego una espada y una Glock 24 de color negro y una funda de cinturón. A los Cullen de igual forma se les dio una espada y una Glock 24, la única diferencia eran las balas. Sin decir más, ellos volvieron a prestar atención a su maestro. Además ellos no las usarían.

- Si hay una pelea no interfieran, solo un guardián o guerrero de raza pura puede interferir y esto solo si los combatientes lo permite.

- Y no importa si es entre hombres o mujeres la pelea. Incluso si es mixta, no se metan!.

- Pueden deshonrar a alguien al hacerlo. Y la única manera de recuperar el honor es morir en combate.

- Así que no lo hagan!

- Si entramos a la cámara y los reyes ya están en ella, deben avanzar como les indique y parase en el centro de la cámara, arrodillarse ofreciendo respeto y esperar las ordenes de mis señores.

- Si les piden presentarse háganlo, sino solo mézclense en la multitud.

- Un gesto de mano indica que pueden retirarse. Solo si les hablan preséntense.

- Bien cualquier duda que surja en el transcurso de la cena la resolveré, yo estaré a su lado en todo momento.

Carlisle lo miro y dirigió sus ojos a Edward quien había leído la mente de Billy black y le informo rápidamente su conformidad. Así como una duda la cual requería respuesta.

- Te estamos agradecidos por tus atenciones, pero no sabemos tu nombre?

- Disculpe mi descortesía, estoy habituado a ser reconocido.

- Soy Mikel Lagori, hijo de Eitan Lagori Capitán de la caballería de Sogno.

- Mucho gusto, joven Mikel. (Carlisle le respondió e hiso una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.)

- _Sifg ataines!_ (traducción: yo solo sirvo.)

- Lo olvidaba, nunca llamen a nadie por su nombre si lo acaban de conocer, eso lo ofendería.

- Siempre que conozcan a alguien llámenlo por su apellido y antepongan señor, joven, señora o señorita. Solo si esa persona se los permite llámenle por su nombre.

- El que llames a alguien por su nombre es señal de confianza y honor.

- Si te moleste me disculpo.

- No se preocupe, tal como le dije, - _Sifg ataines_ "yo solo sirvo" eso significan esas palabras.

- Como sea, así, si los reyes aun no llegan solo entren presenten respetos al trono aun si esta vacío y mézclense con la multitud. Suerte a todos!

Al salir de la sala a todos se les dieron antifaces de plata recubiertos de algún diseño, los vampiros llevaban diseños de dragones y rosas. Mientras que los Quileute, de un bosque y sus habitantes. Una vez todos listos, tomaron un profundo aliento y avanzaron hacia el centro de ese lugar, para enfrentar a sus anfitriones.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººº

Mientras los invitados sorpresa se movían a la cámara del trono donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta. En los aposentos de la familia real, más específicamente en la habitación de Isabella. Ella y Dráco terminaban de arreglarse. Dráco portaba un magnifico traje negro corte italiano, con un saco a juego y una camisa azul, su corbata carmesí perfectamente arreglada y su cabello recién cortado. Él había elegido mostrar un estilo más pulcro esta noche por lo cual su cabello había quedado corto y se acomodaba en un peinado en puntas, muy juvenil. Se rasuro perfectamente con el fin de poder escoltar a su señora y no lo vieran como un viejo. El sabia de la sorpresa de sus reyes hacia su joven ama y estaba listo para poder servir como ariete en nombre de su señora.

El ayudaría a su señora en sus planes tanto como pudiera y eso también incluía una venganza espontanea. Cuando el termino ingreso al dormitorio de Isabella, para observarla terminar de arreglarse. El quedo gratamente complacido al ver a su joven señora en el vestido que le había confeccionado. El vestido era negro de seda hasta sus tobillos, con un escote cruzado. El corsé no dejaba mucho a la imaginación al ser de encaje negro, el cual hacia una línea de su cadera a tobillo, dando una mezcla entre las telas, la seda y el encaje daban una vista de su cuerpo excelente. Desde su pecho hasta sus piernas era un espectáculo a las vista.

Dráco complacido avanzo hasta ella y le ayudo a arreglar su cabello. Simplemente le ayudo a rizarlo un poco y le dio volumen. Ella no necesitaba arreglar demasiado su cabello, después de todo, la atención del mundo estaría en su cuerpo y en su sorprendente retorno de entre los muertos. Cuando estuvo lista ninguno de los dos medio palabra, Dráco tomo el antifaz de plata que hiso para ella el cual era el cráneo de un dragón, con un trébol en representación de la venganza, que consumaría. Cuando termino de atar las cintas con la elegancia que caracteriza a los suyos ella coloco el de Dráco que al igual que el suyo era el cráneo de un dragón surcado por dos marcas de garras, las cuales habían fisurado el antifaz. Él había hecho el suyo con esas dos marcas por las dos veces que fallo al proteger de la muerte a las mujeres que amaba.

Cuando terminaron se dirigieron a la sala del trono y empezó el juego. Cuando Dráco entro sus señores ya estaba en su lugar, el avanzo al centro de la cámara y ante todos mostro sus respetos. Cuando los reyes se lo ordenaron el avanzo hasta ocupar su lugar al lado de sus reyes, el permaneció firme ante todos a los pies de sus amos, por si necesitaba protegerles.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron el vio avanzar a los Cullen y Quileute hacia el centro de la sala.

Pudo ver como el joven al que encomendó la tarea de enseñarles etiqueta, había hecho un buen trabajo. Cuando se pusieron de pie se dio cuenta que los Cullen y los Quileute parecían tener un acuerdo. Esto solo lo hiso girar un poco y enfrentar su mirada a sus reyes y príncipes en un pequeño intercambio, mas nadie lo noto.

Cuando la mirada de Dráco se topó con la de Edward, se aseguró de que supiera que era él, por lo que le sonrió y dejo que viera su espada. Durante su pequeño encontronazo en forks no había necesitado usar su espada, pero estaba seguro de que el muchacho la reconocería.

Y si no lo hacía siempre podía ordenarle a su guía que se lo informara. Mientras ellos ingresaban a la multitud y se perdían en ella se dio cuenta que no solo el joven Edward lo había reconocido. No, sin duda el resto de los varones también. Los Quileute parecían listos a destrozar a Dráco a la primera oportunidad por lo que él, solo les sonrió y ofreció un pequeño asentimiento.

Poco a poco la velada fue desarrollándose y la música suave inundaba el lugar, las voces se mezclaban en un sinfín de conversaciones. En un extremo de la sala un grupo peculiar esperaba su oportunidad de hablar con aquellos extraños líderes que les forzaron a asistir a ese lugar. Los cuatro hombres en los tronos los aterraban, algo en ellos denotaba poder y sabiduría. Mientras que el grupo a sus pies en orden descendente, parecía irradiar fuerza y astucia. Cada cierto tiempo alguno de esos sujetos los miraba con burla como si esperaran un gran evento. Pero lo que más les inquietaba era ver las miradas cargadas de lastima y pena que les mandaban las mujeres que los acompañaban y que según su guía eran sus reinas y consortes. Las únicas criaturas capaces de contenerles.

Los Quileute y ellos mismos guardaban silencio, incluso ante lo corteses intentos de conversar de algunos invitados. Era claro que ellos no pertenecían a ese lugar y los invitados trataban de ayudarles. Su guía les dijo que en ese lugar licántropos y vampiros o vartric como eran llamados, eran vistos como hermanos. Iguales ante los ojos de su creador o creadores. En el momento en el que creyeron no poder soportar más la tensión uno de los reyes se puso en pie y hablo.

- Esta noche hace ya casi 600 años, yo perdí a mi nieta. En mi sueño, mi hijo gobernó por mi nombre y en mi nombre. Protegió mi reino y sus tesoros, pero más importante aún, me dio uno nuevo. "Me dio una nieta de sangre pura y fuerte."!

- Hoy conmemoramos el día en que fue traicionada, el día en que sus ideales fueron condenados!

- Hoy recordaremos lo que somos! Y lo que ella nos ofreció!

- Pero más importante la historia de su existencia y su pasión!

- Es por ello que mi hijo! Su padre, nos recordara con su voz y su dolor, el precio de su amor.

La voz del abuelo de Isabella resonaba con fuerza en los corazones de cada ser en esa sala. Demostraba la fuerza y la sabiduría, que solo es adquirida con el tiempo. Cada palabra calaba en lo hondo de los presentes, pero cuando el paro. Una voz tranquila y seductora inundo sus sentidos.

- Hace siglos, perdí a mi hija.

- Ella tenía un solo deseo, un sueño de gloria y paz.

- Más la traición de aquellos a los que resguardo en su seno, la destruyo.

- Escuchen hoy mi voz y el llanto de aquellos que lo perdieron todo, en una guerra que no eligieron enfrentar.

- Una guerra que los condeno al sueño y a la pena del olvido.

Una suave melodía comenzó a soñar, las guitarras, el piano y la flauta sumergía a los presentes en un sopor, bañado por la calma de las armonías. Más instrumentos se unieron a la suave voz que los introdujo en una historia olvidada.

(Aquí empieza la canción, espero la disfruten es una hermosa balada a cargo del grupo español Mago de Oz)

_"Quiero Morirme En Ti"_

_El llanto de un bebe resonaba en los muros de un viejo castillo. La muerte era fiel testigo de que en ese lugar se había librado una batalla sin piedad. Un hombre sostenía entre sus brazos el cuerpo de su amada, que sin vida conservaba su insólita belleza. Solo hubo una despedida, corta y profunda la herida. A su lado un hombre en cuyos brazos reposaba un infante. Que en llanto clamaba por su madre y que en su nombre y el de su padre derramaba las lágrimas, que nunca nadie podría negarle._

_Cuando ella se fue, le anidaron las despedidas, _

_Su alma se murió y ahora solo queda la herida, _

_"NUNCA TE PODRE OLVIDAR" susurró al despedirse de él, _

_No te olvidare… _

_Y una lágrima se ahorcó, harta de tanto llorar._

_El tiempo paso, ante sus ojos, cual reflejo de luz sobre la arena. Y aquel infante que lloro la muerte de su madre, creció para ser el reflejo de su padre. Una niña con la inocencia de su madre y la fuerza de su padre. En ella gran belleza, en el alba de la vida, la más pura conciencia. _[Los clanes de forks, se helaron al mirar los rasgos de la niña ante ellos. Mas no hubo como expresar su asombro, pues el tiempo una vez más corrió ante sus ojos. ]

_La niña perdió la mirada de inocencia, para ser remplazada por la de la indulgencia. Sus rasgos dejaron de ser infantiles y se volvieron maduros y fieros. Ante ella el dolor de la guerra, condeno su vida a una eterna pena. No hubo tiempo de juegos, ni de amigos o sueños. La niña creció con el yugo de un pueblo. Ella detuvo la sangre, que en ríos baño los suelos. Y la joven por fin tuvo un sueño._

Los Cullen y Quileute sintieron el fuego de la pena, ante ellos, se contaba la historia de una joven que desconocían por completo. Pero eso no era lo que les infringía tan terrible dolor. Lo que realmente les dolía, era que sus anfitriones usaran la apariencia de su querida Bella. Y sin siquiera poder protestar debían de observar aquel espectáculo que los torturaba, pues sus cuerpos, no respondían.

_Pero por ese sueño ella cayó, pues en su corazón el amor que a todos entrego la condeno. Ahora es su cuerpo el que reposa en el suelo, su sangre baña la tierra y el cielo. A su lado los cuerpos de inocentes los cuales acusaran de un delito, que nunca fue suyo. Mas en sus últimos respiros, los brazos de su amante hoy son testigos. De una promesa, un adiós y un "No te olvido". _

_Quiero morirme en ti sobre tu pecho, abrázame, _

_Ella gritó: -quiero vivir en ti, no me olvides, cuídate- _

_Y ella murió, ahora es estrella fugaz. _

_En los brazos del amante, un adiós y un testigo. De la pena que embarga a todos aquellos que se pierden en el olvido. _

_Desde que se fue la luna se ha deshecho en un charco, _

_Lágrimas que ayer eran mares, agua de ti, _

_Nada ya será igual, se despeinan mis días sin ti, _

_Ya no puedo más… _

_Cuando muere una flor, se marchita de pena un jardín._

_Con su adiós, lagrimas desbordan los ríos. Lo que alguna vez fueron campos de flores y olivo, hoy son campos de olvido. Y aquellos dulces niños, desamparados sin su madre y su abrigo, son flores muertas por el frio._

_Quiero morirme en ti sobre tu pecho, abrázame, _

_Ella gritó: -quiero vivir en ti, no me olvides, cuídate- _

_Y ella murió…_

Si los Cullen creían estar en el infierno al ver la imagen de esa joven tan parecida a Bella. El ver su historia los torturo, verla desangrarse en los brazos de aquel hombre al que le debían la vida de uno de los suyos. Y que a su vez odiaban por negarles las respuestas. Ver el dolor surcar su rostro al perder a su amada. Y el pesar de saber que él se culpaba por no poder salvarla, ni lo que más añoraba. Su hijo y su amada, muertos por una ambición o por la furia de alguien que lo odiaba. Quién sabe. Pero el ver las imágenes de aquel hombre entrando a un palacio y el dolor del padre de aquella a la que amaba. Era terrible y más aún al ver que la muerte de aquella joven desato guerras y muerte. Todo contra lo que ella luchaba.

_Quiero ser la brisa que despeine penas de ti, _

_Quiero ser la lluvia que borre lágrimas de tu corazón._

Y como si todo hubiera sido un simple sueño, volvieron al salón en el que habían iniciado su sueño.

_Pero incluso un jardín muerto, puedo renovar su brío. Si recibe el amor de un rio y el abrigo de un sol amigo. Y la flor renació mandando la pena al olvido y el jardín regreso a su belleza y fulgor._

Aquel hombre que habían conocido en forks, orgulloso, invencible y sin miedo al destino, ahora estaba de rodillas en medio de aquel salón llorando, por lo perdido. Se había desprendido de su antifaz durante el transcurso de la melodía y ahora todos podían ver el dolor reflejado en su rostro. Más la pena que embargaba a los corazones de los invitados a aquella fiesta, fue remplazada por la confusión. Desde las sombras surgió una silueta que se acercó hasta alcanzar el cuerpo de aquel hombre consumido por el dolor. Para rodearle en un cálido abrazo y la voz de aquel hombre que cantaba la historia de su hija, se mezcló con la de la misma, para hacer notar su presencia. 

_Cuando ella se durmió el cielo se puso a llorar, _

_Y hoy llueve en mí, quiero despertar y tenerte junto a mí, _

_Despiértate… siempre estaré junto a ti._

Mientras las últimas palabras de aquella canción sonaban la joven se desprendía del antifaz que cubría su rostro de los ojos de todos. Cuando la melodía ceso, los Cullen y Quileute sufrieron un shock, ante ellos estaba Bella, mil veces más hermosa que la última vez que la vieron. Mientras los habitantes de forks no salían de su asombro. La confusión reinaba dentro de los corazones de los siervos de los guardianes, mientras las familias leales a sus señores se regocijaban en el retorno de su princesa. Aquellos culpables de traición, se consumían en el terror. Ante el estupor de los presentes Isabella aprovecho para demostrar que su retorno tenía un propósito y no dudaría en alcanzarlo.

- E vuelto para cumplir con una promesa, hecha en mis últimos momentos.

- "Ya sea en esta vida o en la siguiente nos volveremos a ver"

- "Y juro que mi venganza caerá como hola de muerte, sobre mi enemigo!"

- Así que he vuelto, a repartir justicia con sabor a venganza!


	11. ADELANTO: SANGRE CONDENADA

**HE VUELTO E AQUI UN ADELANTO:**

Bella Pov.

Seguir con este pequeño vals me tenía harta. Desde que entre al salón, oculta a plena vista. Sin siquiera ser notada, solo pude reír, más cuando estuve ante mi familia, no pude evitar pensar que algo me ocultaban.

Recorrí el salón en las sombras, con total libertad. Mirando cómo es que los hipócritas responsables de mi muerte gozaban de los beneficios de la vida. Vida que me fue robada y con ella, a mis hijos, hermanos y padres. Mi familia atravesó un pesar terrible por causa de aquellos que se encontraban ante mí en este momento. Cada paso que daba en aquel salón, mostraba algún rostro conocido, mas no solo eran los de aquellos que me traicionaron. No, me es imposible el ignorar los rostros de aquellos que eligieron no seguirme en mi sueño y luchar por una vida mejor para ellos y los suyos. Es tan difícil ser testigo de la mentira y la traición, más aun de la vergüenza, que sé que he causado. Siento las furtivas miradas de los jóvenes que desconocen mi presencia y les intriga, más aun me divierte el saber que mi presencia confunde a aquellos más sabios.

Pocos son los conocedores de mi retorno físico y más aún el cómo es que llegue a encontrarme en tan deplorable posición. Un secreto más oculto en las sombras por la turbia sangre de mi familia. Dráco y mi padre parecían muy entretenidos hablando con mi abuelo, solo con ver sus ojos puede saber que algo traman. Es curioso como todos los miembros de mi familia usan un medio de comunicación distinto dependiendo de quién sea su interlocutor. Siempre manteniendo secretos nuestros pensamientos y deseos. Siempre buscando como saciar nuestras ambiciones y sueños.

N/A: NO ME MATEN, LO SUBO CONPLETO EN CUANTO LLEGUE A MI CASA.


End file.
